Moving Forward
by blueeyes26
Summary: Set after episode 4x06: Emma and Regina finally start leaning on one another and learn that their shared magic and special connection is far more than either had ever thought, but have to deal with unexpected, but welcomed circumstances as a result. Emma and Regina have been fated to be the most influential person in each other's lives from the moment Emma was born. (#SwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Regina sat in her study, glass of wine in hand, staring at the wall. Telling Robin to find a way to fall in love with his wife again was both easier and harder than she thought it would be. She struggled with why it felt harder to tell him that she was more afraid at failing to unfreeze Marian than to say that she was still distraught over him losing him in the first place. _Damn this conscience and good will thing seeping into my world. It was so much easier when I could just be fueled by anger and grief. _

Seeing the way Henry, Emma and even Snow looked at her in a new light seemed to make it almost impossible to resort back to dark magic. Despite her best efforts to not go soft, she felt this well of feelings deep inside her pushing her to the light and almost felt like the young Regina who was in love with Daniel and hated her mother's magic. Well, _almost._

Lost deep in her thoughts, which seemed to be a routine occurrence these days, she failed to notice that her phone had been on silent all evening. Suddenly there were multiple, frantic knocks at the door. Immediately her thoughts turned in panic to Henry. He was staying with Emma and the Charmings tonight, and she was worried something had happened to him. With the regular stream of threats in Storybook, those fears were not unfounded.

She rushed to the door and quickly glanced through the side window to see who was causing all the commotion. _Great _she thought…_just how I want to end my night; dealing with yet another emergency._ As Regina opened the door, Emma rushed in and almost knocked her over as she blew by in frenzy on her way to the living room.

"Well, good evening to you too Emma," Regina said sharply as she glanced outside before quickly shutting the door. She turned towards the living room and walked to meet Emma where she was nervously standing.

Regina cocked her head and looked at the blond. "Is everything alright with Henry? I assume you would have called first if something were wrong?" Regina tried to sound snarky, but was betrayed with the feelings of concern she had towards the blonde.

"Henry's fine. He's at the movies with Hook and David," Emma replied as she fumbled through the pages of the book she was holding.

"Great, more quality time with the Pirate for our son. I can just imagine all the wonderful life lessons he is teaching him." Regina couldn't keep the sarcasm from her comment this time. "So why exactly have you come plowing into my house unannounced so late in the evening?"

Emma stopped what she was doing and stared Regina squarely in the eyes. She took a calming breath as to not make fun of Regina's snarky tone. She was always amused at her way with words, but now was not the time to test her. She needed Regina's help. "Regina, I did call you about _five_ times. You never picked up. I warned you on my last message that I was coming over whether you wanted to see me or not because I was worried you weren't okay _and_ because I found out something rather disturbing pertaining to the Snow Queen. Thanks for ignoring my calls by the way. I thought we had moved past that."

Regina retrieved her phone from her purse and indeed saw all the "Sheriff Swan" missed calls on her phone. "My apologies, I never took it off of silent from this afternoon's meeting with Mary Margaret at City Hall. For someone who wanted to rule my kingdom, she certainly doesn't handle the budget well. "

Emma took the open book she was holding and held it out to Regina. "Recognize anyone on that page that you know?"

Regina pulled the book from Emma's hands and closely examined the page. She quickly focused in on one of the photos and glanced back at Emma in confusion. "Your face is in a genealogy book from Arendelle? Emma you of all people should know that this is just some cheap trick. The Snow Queen is trying to find some angle to get to you."

Emma quickly pulled a scroll out of her pocket and threw it onto the open page. "I don't think it's a trick. This is some sort of prophesying scroll that she has talked herself into believing is true. It mentions me as the savior who will become her sister. I didn't understand a lot of what Belle and Elsa were saying, but the gist is that she is trying to make me her family and steal me back to some other world along with Elsa."

Regina laughed a deep and sultry chuckle, but noticed that the other women did not share in her amusement. She slowly walked over to the table, put the book down, and took a sip of the wine she had been enjoying from earlier. "You actually believe that everything this woman has been up to, right on down to being a foster parent to you, is all part of a grand scheme to get people to love her? I understand that people around here think you are fairly important, but even that is a bit much to swallow."

"_Seriously_? Regina, are you really going to tell me that there is no one else you know who would go to ridiculous and evil lengths to make people love her? I wouldn't be so quick to cast that stone if I were you."

Regina sat down on her couch and crossed her legs. "Touché I suppose. Magic does yield some unsavory results when basked in desperation. But even by my standards this is a bit far-fetched."

Emma signed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked over to the table with the scotch and picked up the crystal bottle, but hesitated before pouring. "May I?"

Regina couldn't help but smirk. "Of course you may. I'm surprised you even asked since you have a special knack at making yourself at home in my surroundings. Why should this time be any different?"

Emma finished pouring the drink and took a seat at the other end of Regina's couch. "Contrary to your opinions about me, I do try to practice some form of having good manners." She took a long sip of the scotch and enjoyed the warming sensation it produced in her body. Just once she wished that a conversation with Regina, or with anyone else in Storybrook for that matter, didn't always have to revolve around finding a way to thwart impending doom. "Regina, I know you have a lot on your plate right now in the solving other people's problem's department, but I really think our only chance to beat the Snow Queen is by working together. I know saving me isn't a priority of yours, but if she goes through with her plan it will most certainly affect Henry in some way. And I know that isn't something you want."

Regina winced at Emma's words. Yes, lately she _was_ tired at helping everyone else all the time, but even more tiring was that everyone still expected her to help ONLY if it would serve her own selfish purposes. "Even though I am…_was_ mad at you over Robin, and even though I have done some less than savory things to you where Henry is concerned, I certainly hope that by now you know that I don't look at you as a threat or someone I want out of the way. After all, _you_ were the one to give the whole friends speech the other night. So, isn't this what friends do? _Help_ one another?"

Emma looked at Regina curiously and tried to get a read on her, but only seemed to find something genuine in her eyes. "So that friend thing…you're willing to give it a try then? I wasn't so sure after our interaction in the woods earlier today."

"Ms. Swan, even if we do become friends, don't expect me to go easy on you. If I see a chance to point something out, good or bad, I'm going to take it. Speaking of pointing something out, I do think we should try working on your magic again soon. If I'm going to be running around this town with you trying to defeat another powerful menace, I want to make sure you don't get us killed with your lack of focus."

"Hey, I have focus! In case you didn't notice, the other day in the forest when we combined our magic, I was doing just fine. I can access it now when I need to. You already taught me how to do that."

Regina got up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved an old, leather bound book. "Emma, it's more than just accessing emotions to use magic. That is well and good when it works, but you need to be able to use it even when you aren't in perilous danger. It's also very dangerous to let emotion be the lone source of your magic. If you aren't 100% self-aware of your emotions at any given time, your subconscious can sneak on in and easily divert you away from what you wanted the end result of your magic to be. I want you to take this spell book home and actually _read _it this time. I know you aren't a fan of homework, but I promise you this is necessary to actually learn your craft."

"I'm not an idiot Regina. I can study something if I want too. I just prefer active learning. And based on our last learning session, I think that was pretty successful."

Regina walked over to Emma and shoved the book in her hands. Emma put her drink down and flipped through a few pages of the book before closing it and tossing it on the couch. Regina sighed and picked it up before sitting next to the blonde. She knew that she had to get through to Emma if this was going to work and that required some vulnerability on her part. Fake vulnerability was easy when she was trying to manipulate someone, but lately she was accessing real feelings and it scared her beyond belief. It was as if she no longer had control over keeping her emotions buried deep within.

Regina lightly placed the book back in Emma's hands. "Emma, you have extraordinarily powerful magic. I'm not going to lie; it scared me when I first experienced it. But soon I became impressed with your innate abilities and, as you know, mad that you had been squandering it all these years. But now you have to chance to become so much _more_ powerful if you take your time with this. Don't make the same mistakes I made. I let emotion and anger fuel my magic, and I missed so many opportunities to grow and to experience all that my magic could truly do."

A light smile crept over Emma's mouth. In this moment she was so happy that she hadn't given up on Regina and for saying what she did in the crypt a few nights ago. Friendship with this woman wasn't going to be easy, but it also felt more right than any other relationship she had ever formed. And as much as she hated to admit it, Regina was right about her magic. Regina was right about a lot of things where Emma was concerned.

"Alright, I will give it a look, but I'm not making any promises that I will understand half of what this book says. I mean I'm not completely savvy on all the languages used in the Enchanted Forest which is where I assume this was written."

Regina smiled and relaxed back on the couch a bit. "You'll understand more than you think if you just open your mind to it. Can I refill your glass? It seems that you have emptied it already."

Emma looked down at her glass and contemplated staying a bit longer, but she was so tired that she could barely think straight. It had been a long day, and she couldn't even remember if she had eaten or not. "No, I better get back home. Henry should be back from the movies soon and frankly I'm exhausted; I can't wait to go to sleep tonight."

Emma went to stand up, but the room began to spin and she got dizzy. She slightly stumbled backwards, but Regina quickly stood and steadied her. "Hey, hey…easy there. Are you alright? I never took you for a light weight drinker Ms. Swan." Regina tried to make light of the situation with her sarcasm, but she was truly concerned. Emma never seemed to falter, especially when she was focused on saving the town from someone dangerous.

Emma slowly sat down and tried to regain her composure. _What the hell just happened_ she thought to herself? "Yeah, I think I'm alright. I didn't really eat anything today. I was so busy running around, and then with the stress of everything going on, I was actually too nauseous to eat. I'll be okay. I'll stop at Granny's on the way home and grab a bite and then go right to bed, I promise."

Before she could even contemplate what she was about to do, Regina placed a hand on Emma's forehead. "Regina, what are you doing? I'm fine! "

"I'm just checking to see if you have a fever. And you are most certainly not fine enough to drive home in your state. So as much as I loath to have him anywhere near my house, I will call Hook and have him come get you. Unless you feel comfortable spending the night in one of my guest rooms? Either way I have some leftovers in the fridge that I'm going to insist you eat."

Emma looked at Regina in shock. _Did she actually just invite me to spend the night in her home?_ _I'm pretty sure she is the one with the fever. _

Regina noted the look of confusion on the other woman's face and quickly tried to make light of the situation. "Close your mouth dear, it's not an attractive look. I may not be a fan of having guests in my home, but I'm not unreasonable to making sure that the other mother of my son is healthy. In fact, I've made your decision for you. It's late, and I don't want to worry Henry, so just call your parents and have him sleep over there for the night. Use the excuse that you are going to go on a stake out, or whatever you call that boring car thing that you do and they won't bat an eye."

"Umm, okay I guess. I would put up more of a fight, but I'm just too tired. So the guest room it is. Don't look now Regina, but you just fast forwarded to the sleep over stage of friendship. Maybe we will be braiding each other's hair after all." Emma laughed at her own comment and was quite amused with her snappy comeback.

"Watch it Miss Swan, or I'll make you an apple turnover." She looked at the blond to see if how the comment was taken. Thankfully, Emma smiled and got up off the couch to follow her into the kitchen. Regina rushed to her side to steady her in case she got dizzy again.

"No offense, but I think I will avoid anything apple related when it comes to you. Okay, feed me already so I can get to bed." Besides exhaustion, Emma felt another wave of something crash over here. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed to be the comfort of having what seemed to be the start of an actual friendship. Even when they were at the most bitter points in their relationship, Regina and Emma always shared a special understanding…even if neither one of them was willing to admit it before the talk the crypt the other night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma sat with her legs up on her desk at the Sheriff's office trying to make some sort of sense out of the book Regina had given to her last night. It still looked completely Greek to her, and she was becoming increasingly frustrated with every passing minute. She thought back to last night's conversation with Regina. She knew Regina was right and that she needed to hone her craft. It was nice to see Regina let down some of her walls and talk about her past in a way her parents could never share. Emma recognized that she was going to start having to do the same if she was going to get to the bottom of this whole Snow Queen/Foster Mom mystery. _But would Regina even want to hear about my sob story childhood? Do I really even want to bring those well buried memories to the surface?_

Emma turned her focus back to the book and tried hard to focus on the words on the page. When no new revelation came to her she threw the book on the desk and frustratingly yelled aloud, "Ridiculous! How the hell can this book remotely start to make sense _Regina_ if I can read a word of what it says?"

"They say patience is a virtue, or so I've heard. Frustration is going to get you nowhere fast if that's your main motivation," said a voice from behind Emma's chair. Emma scrambled to get her feet off the desk and turned to face the former mayor. "Forgive my interrupting your conversation to imaginary me. Do you often talk to yourself Emma?"

Emma wrinkled her nose at being caught off guard. "I do actually. I find that I get the best answers. What are you doing here anyway? I thought we were going to meet up later this afternoon to work on my magic?" She noticed that Regina was holding a bag from Granny's as well as two coffees. "Do you have a meeting with Mary Margaret?"

Regina placed one coffee down in front of Emma and pulled a chair over to sit. "No meeting to speak of. But based on your little episode yesterday, I wanted to make sure that you ate something this morning. Against my better judgment, I bought you a bear claw because I knew you couldn't turn down eating that. How you can eat something so full of sugar and empty calories is beyond me."

Emma quickly opened the pastry bag and claimed her bear claw as a huge grin swept across her face. Regina stared at her, puzzled as to how someone could get so excited about a pastry. As the blonde dug into her "breakfast", Regina leaned back in her chair and took a sip of coffee. "You left early this morning. I didn't think you were the type to wake up before 7am. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept like the dead for most of the night. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. My stomach was still a bit off this morning, so that work me up earlier than I would have liked. But it was for the best. I was able to get home for a change of clothes and take Henry to school."

"Take better care of yourself Emma. If you are going to be practicing magic on a regular basis, it will take a lot out of energy out of you." Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina put her hand up in protest. "Yes, I know you are going to say something to the effect that you used to be a bail bonds person, and that you used to hold up just fine doing that, but this is a whole other ballgame entirely. Magic comes from your core and taps into every part of your being. I can assure you that a good night's rest will become your most valuable asset."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sound of disdain that colored the word _bail bonds person_ every time Regina said the word. She was right though, Emma probably was about to say something along those lines, but she may have also added something about slaying a dragon and leading everyone through Neverland, but bail bonds person was close enough.

"Fine, I will take that advice to heart even though you are no longer the Mayor and technically you can't give me orders anymore." Emma winked at Regina and added, "I will take better care of myself because my _friend _suggested it."

Regina rolled her eyes and retorted back, "If I knew I was going to have to hear the friend word be thrown around so often, I would have never said that I didn't want to kill you the other night."

Emma laughed again, and somehow Regina found herself joining in the laugh. It felt nice to be free and easy with someone even if just for a moment. The moment was soon interrupted by a familiar voice sailing through the air. "Well, well… who would have ever thought that I would hear the sounds of Mills and Swan laughing together. Seems like Storybrook really has frozen over."

Hook walked over to Emma and promptly placed a kiss on her cheek. "Morning Swan. Care to give me a bite of that delicious looking concoction in your hand?" Emma smiled at the man in front of her and gave him a bit of the bear claw. "Wow lass, that is amazing. Happen to have another one in that bag?"

Regina watched the interaction between Emma and the Pirate and couldn't help but groan internally. He had pulled up a chair next to her and had his non hooked arm casually draped across her shoulders. "Sorry to say she doesn't. I only happened to pick one up. It was the last one they had at Granny's."

"What has you trying to bribe Swan this morning? And might I add that I can be bribed in the same way anytime you like mate."

"Glad to know. Look, Emma and I are actually in the middle of something. Could you give us two, _lasses_ as you say, a bit of privacy?"

Killian looked at Regina, and then back at Emma trying to get some sort of read on the situation. They weren't fighting, which was a good sign, but they also seemed more comfortable in each other's company than they had in a long while which was odd given the circumstances with Marian. But he also knew this was something Emma was fighting hard for, so if she was happy, despite how much he didn't like Regina, he would be happy for her.

"Sorry, I can't. I came to get you Swan because there seems to be some sort of commotion at the library and the Sheriff's attention is needed. Two kids started a fight and one has a bloody nose."

Emma looked at Regina apologetically and finished the rest of her coffee in one gulp. "Okay then, duty calls. Sorry to cut this short Regina, but thanks for the breakfast. I'll meet you later on to um, discuss that ah, that form that Henry needs signed for soccer."

Regina smiled at Emma's poor excuse of a lie to cover up their magic lessons. "Sure, that's fine. I should be home most of the afternoon, so you know where to find me. Be careful out there Sheriff Swan. And Hook, well, do whatever it is you do. " And with that Regina vanished in a burst of purple smoke.

"Does she always have to make such a dramatic exit? Although I guess if I could just poof places at will I would do so too." Hook looked at Swan and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you get any sleep on your stakeout last night? No offense dear, but you look a bit worn out. I can tell David to take care of the hooligans at the library if you like?" Genuine concern was laced through his words as he rubbed a thumb over Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled back at the pirate and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm fine. I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked to, but there will be plenty of time for that once we figure out this Snow Queen mess. Let's head to the library and take care of whatever is going on there."

As Hook and Emma walked towards the library, Emma looked up and noticed that the clock tower had formed ice cycles on it. _Dammit she thought, this was a trick._ "Killian, look up? The clock tower is frozen. Who told you that there was a fight in the library?"

"Two kids came running out of the library and were yelling _fight, fight._ Then a parent made eye contact with me and told me to go get the Sheriff because her son had a bloody nose."

"It's a trap. She must have controlled them to do that. Well if she wants me in the library, then she is going to get me in the library." Emma paused for a moment, but then firmly made the decision to head into the building. Hook yelled after Emma and tried to enter after her, but the door froze over.

Just as she had suspected, there was no one else in the library and there was no fight. She made a b-line to the stairs that lead up to the clock tower and quickly ascended them. Her adrenaline was fighting the exhaustion she was feeling and she pressed on. Once at the top, she was met with the familiar face of the Snow Queen.

"Emma, how good of you to join me. I'm happy that you got my message. I think we have a talk coming that is way over-due." With the flick of her hands she tried to transport both Emma and herself to a different location, but as Emma felt the pull at her body, she threw out a flame of heat to unfreeze the connection. "Well done Emma, your magic is more advanced that I had originally thought. You have come such a long way since I knew you in foster care."

"Cut the crap lady. I don't care that you fostered me for however long you did, or that you are trying to devise some sick plan to make us family. It's not going to happen. I am the protector of this town and that's just what I'm going to do, protect it _and_ the ones I love." Emma reached for her cuffs, but realized she needed something stronger if she was going to contain the Snow Queen. Suddenly she envisioned shackles made of fire, and before she knew it the Snow Queen was bound by Emma's magic.

The Snow Queen looked at her bound hands and then up at Emma with a face that almost seemed surprised. "Well look at that, you got me. I guess your magic really is stronger than mine."

Emma stared back at the Snow Queen both in awe of the magic she had just performed on her, but also knowing that this woman was playing some sort of game with her. Either way, she was going to take her into the station where hopefully Regina could come up with some enchantment that would keep her from vanishing out of her cell.

Hours had passed at the station and the Snow Queen was proving to be as difficult as Emma had feared. Their entire conversation revolved around word games, and stories of how much they she cared for Emma while she was in her foster care. The more Emma yelled and demanded to know more about what her plan entailed, the more infuriatingly calm the Snow Queen remained.

"Emma you have strong magic inside of you. I can teach you how to use that. No one else understands you like I do. No one else got to be with you when you were a child like I did. We are meant to be family and somewhere inside you are scared that fate might be right on this one. Fate was right before when you became the savior of this town, and it's going to be right again."

Emma paced back and forth in the interrogation room. Some of what this woman was saying did scare Emma, but more because what if it meant she had to leave the family that she had worked so hard to find. "Lady, I already have a family. They saved me as much as I saved them. So don't pretend to know anything about me other than spending a year or two with me that should have been spent with my real family."

The Snow Queen turned her head to the side and sized up how Emma was reacting to her words. Clearly she was getting through she thought as she could hear the lingering hesitation in the savior's voice. "My dear, you will only ever just be the Savior to them. You brought their lives back…lives that really only existed without you in them. Your parents have even welcomed a new child into the world. Henry has the Regina he always wanted since you helped him make her the mother he desired her to be. Even that man you consider your boyfriend would leave you if it meant getting his ship back. And on top of it all, they are scared of your magic…jealous even because they don't have it. So see, I understand you better than anyone. I know exactly who you are and all I want to do is celebrate how wonderful you are. You, me and Elsa can be happy."

David and Hook could see through the two way mirror that Emma was getting more agitated by the minute. In an effort to help the situation, they entered the interrogation room. David looked at the Snow Queen, and then at his daughter. "Emma, let me take over for a bit. You've been at this too long and are clearly tired."

Emma was exhausted, and feeling overly emotional from all the events over the past few days, let alone from this uncomfortable time spent with the Snow Queen. But she had this under control and was tired of everyone thinking that she needed help. "I'm fine! Just let me do my job and I'll have answers soon enough."

"Emma, come on out and let David take over for a while. I'll get you some lunch," said Hook as he moved closer.

"Guys, I got this. I don't need your help all the time. The last time I checked_ I_ was the Sheriff of Storybrook, so let me do my job."

David made a move to put his hand on Emma's arm and without warning she flung him across the room using magic. Hook looked at her in shock and took a step back. "Whoa, love, that was a bit drastic don't you think?" Emma turned to face him and before she could stop herself, she flicked her wrist and threw him against the opposite wall.

Emma looked down at her hands, and then back at the men she had just launched across the room. "I..I..I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?"

David sat up with a stunned look on his face and spoke in a calming voice to Emma despite what had just happened. "It's alright Emma. You are just tired…you're letting your emotions get the best of you. You are letting this woman get the best of you. That's why I wanted to give you a break. It's why you _need_ a break."

Emma once again felt anger and frustration growing deep inside of her. "I don't need help; did you not just listen to me? I am the savior, and I don't need saving. Now leave me alone and let me do my job!" The words were coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. _What is happening? _Flames appeared in her hands and she held them out like a threat towards her father and Hook.

The Snow Queen looked on with a sly smirk on her face. "See my dear. These people don't understand you the way I do. They are scared of the brilliant magic inside of you."

Emma felt herself losing control and let out a loud, guttural scream. The lights smashed in the room and a huge part of the wall was blown out_. Did I just do that? Oh my god, Regina was right; I cannot be trusted with my magic. _

Emma stumbled backwards towards the door of the interrogation room. "I…I…I'm so sorry. I need to go; I can't be trusted right now. I can't control my magic…it's reading my every emotion and reacting before I can even process it." She turned and ran to the closest exit of the building. David and Hook quickly got their feet and ran after her.

Before she could make a clean exit from the building, Emma ran into Mary Margaret in the lobby "Emma, what's wrong? Why are you running?"

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her mother. Surely she could control her magic enough not to hurt this important woman in front of her. "Mom…I don't know what's wrong. I can't control my magic. Just stay away from me so that I don't hurt you too."

Emma turned her back to her mother and kept running out the building. Hook and David soon caught up and all three of them followed Emma out of the building.

"Emma," David yelled. "Emma, stop, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out, we always find a way."

Emma turned to look at her family that was standing outside city hall. She didn't want to hurt them, but they also didn't understand what she was going through. From the corner of her eye she saw Henry walking down the street, clearly looking concerned and confused about the situation unfolding.

"Mom? Mom are you okay? What's going on? Why are you standing in the middle of the street?

Hook quickly walked over to Henry and pulled in to be a part of the group, complete with this hooked hand protectively flung around Henry's chest. "Hey lad, your mom's just having a tough day. Why don't you hang out with us or Regina for a while so she can have some space."

David inched a bit closer to Emma. "Honey, why don't we take you to see Dr. Whale. I'm sure he can figure out what's going on. You just need some fluids and rest. It's perfectly understandable with everything that's being going on that you just need a break. And as for the magic, we'll figure that out together.

Emma looked at her family all huddled together in front of her and a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She had never felt this wild before, and it scared her. "David, don't move any closer. No offense, but you don't know what it's like to have magic, let alone magic that seems out of control. I don't need to see Dr. Whale. I just need to figure this out on my own." Emma held her hands out in front of her as if to steady the emotions that wanted to spill out from them. Suddenly the lamp post next to her family made a load groaning sound and began to fall.

"Watch out," David yelled as he pushed Hook and the rest of the family out of the way. Only he was too late, and the lamp post fell and hit him hard on the head.

"David! Oh my god, David!" Mary Margaret ran to his side and cradled his head as she began to cry. She looked at Emma and screamed, "What is wrong with you Emma? How could you let this happen?"

_I'm a monster! I'm losing control_! Emma looked up to the sky and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Regina!" In almost an instant Regina appeared in her usual poof of purple smoke and was standing directly in front of Emma. It only took a moment to realize that something was drastically wrong. She turned and looked at group of people gathered around a slumped David and caught the eye of her son. _Thank god he's okay_, she thought. "Emma, look at me, you are fine. You can control this. Give me second, okay?" Tears filled Emma's eyes and were already spilling over her eyelids.

Regina walked over to where Hook and Henry were standing. "This is normally where I'd make a wise crack about you spending time with my son, but thank you for looking out for him." She turned to look at Henry and took his hands into her hands. "Henry, I know this was supposed to be our weekend together working on operation mongoose, but I think you will forgive me for asking for a rain check to help your Mom. Emma needs my guidance."

Henry was so proud of how far his mom had come and how willing she was to accept Emma as a part of his life now too. "I love you so much Mom. I'll be fine with Hook. Go help Emma; I know you can make things right. I want to go to the hospital with everyone anyway to make sure that David is okay." Regina kissed her son on the head and gave his hair a tussle.

"I should help you with Swan Regina. I'm worried about her." Hook started to walk forward towards Emma, but Regina stopped him.

"Killian," the formal name felt so odd rolling off of Regina's tongue, but she had to make him understand that this was a solo mission. "As noble as it is that you want to help Emma, I need you to stay with Henry and keep him safe. It's what she would want, and it's what she needs the most right now…to know that her son is safe."

Hook looked over Regina's shoulder at Emma, and then back to Regina. "Okay Mills, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I trust you. I'll look after Henry, but I want updates, okay?

Regina smiled at her son and then at Hook. "Okay, updates you shall have."

Regina quickly turned and walked back to Emma and before the other woman could even protest, purple smoke surrounded the both of them and they were gone. Emma stumbled a bit as she tried to gain her footing and take in the fact that they were suddenly back at Regina's house. Regina was standing in front of the blonde with a look that seemed like a combination of worry and annoyance. Emma tried to speak, but the room began to swim and she felt a strong pulling sensation behind her eyes.

As soon as Emma began to collapse, Regina was there to catch her. It came as no shock that she would pass out given the past few hour's activities. Using magic, she transported Emma up to the guest bedroom and got her settled under the covers. Sleep as the best thing for her now. With a sweep of her hands, Regina put up a protection spell around the room as well as one that would contain Emma's magic in case she woke up and was unaware of her surroundings.

Regina turned off the light and gave a final glance into the room at the sleeping figure. When this woman had first turned up on her doorstep she wanted nothing more than wipe her existence out of her and Henry's life. But ironically enough, Snow White's daughter's existence was actually turning out to be the thing that was _saving_ her life, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted nothing more than to keep this woman safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been twenty-four hours since Emma's magical disaster, and Regina knew that she needed to wake the woman and assess the situation. She had been pouring over books trying to figure out the right approach to helping Emma control her magic and emotions. Emma was a product of true love and as a result, was filled with intense emotions from the moment she was born. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was toying with Emma's ability to be rational in situations where magic could pour out of her. It seemed awfully convenient that the Snow Queen showed up just at the same time Emma started to lose control, but even as powerful as she seemed to be, Regina couldn't pinpoint how it would even be possible for her to control Emma's magic. Something else had to be going on.

Regina slowly ascended the stairs and walked up to the room where Emma had been resting. She carefully entered as not to disturb the other woman from her slumber. With how easily Emma's emotions were getting the best of her, the last thing Regina needed to do was startle her awake. No, this called for a nuanced form a magic. It was something she used to do to wake Henry up when he had nightmares. She walked over to the bed and lowered her hands so that they were an inch away from the blonde's face. She made a circular motion and then slowly ran her hands down the length of Emma's body making sure to hover over every single part. When she was satisfied that the enchantments were in place, she sat down on the bed and took Emma's hands. "Emma? Emma, it's time to wake up. Don't be afraid, you are safe."

Emma felt a warming sensation flood over her body as her eyelids fluttered awake. It felt as if she were lying on a beach somewhere and the sounds of soft waves were crashing in the distance. She heard Regina's voice and turned her head to notice the other woman sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Regina smiled at Emma and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't seem to be agitated upon waking. "I have to give you credit Ms. Swan, when you sleep, you sleep hard. Now I know why it's been so difficult to wake Henry up for school all these years."

Emma let out a weak chuckle, and slowly sat up. "I want to wake up like that all the time. That felt amazing! I'm assuming you had something to do with that?"

Regina untangled her hand from the blonds and placed it back on her lap. "Yes, it's nothing really. Just an old waking enchantment that I used to use on Henry. It's slowly wakes up each part of the body and puts it in a relaxed state before the brain can comprehend what is happening. I figured it would it would be the safest thing to do, all things considered."

Emma winced as she recalled the previous day's events. "David? Is he…"

"He's fine. He has quite a concussion, but all the scans came back clear and he is being monitored at the hospital. Henry is staying with Mary Margaret and Hook is keeping watch over him as well. Everyone is fine Emma. The question is, how do you feel?"

Emma paused for a moment and then looked at Regina with curiosity. "I feel like we are going to have an _I told you so_ moment, that's how I feel. We were literally just talking about continuing my magic lessons the same day that all this happened. It's quite a coincidence that you lectured me on managing how I let my emotions fuel my magic, don't you think?"

Regina moved off of the bed as if burnt by fire and took a deep breath in an effort to calm the building anger she felt deep inside. "Ms. Swan, if you are about to suggest the smallest possibility that I am somehow involved with this… expect NO help from me ever again, do you understand? This should I or shouldn't I believe her act is so unbelievably old that it's not even funny. I suggest you choose your next words _very_ wisely."

Emma winced as she realized how what she had said sounded out load. She quickly got out of bed and met Regina where she was standing and reached an hand out to her shoulder. "Regina, I am so sorry. I wasn't trying to imply that you were involved at all. My stupid mouth gets me in trouble, and I should have thought more about what I wanted to say before just blurting it out. Clearly my Charming genes are showing. "

A small smile crept across Regina's mouth at Emma's last comment, but she still flinched away from the contact that Emma had made with her shoulder. True to form, Emma pushed to make this situation right and regained physical contact by cupping both of Regina's shoulders between her hands. "Regina, don't pull away. Let me finish my thoughts. I was trying to say that it's as if someone was listening to our conversations and used that against me. I'm not even sure if that is possible, but we should keep it in the back of our minds that this Snow Queen is trying to exploit any weakness she thinks I may have. And clearly you were both right…I do need to work on controlling my magic. So tell me what I need to do and I'll do it… even if that means memorizing those crazy books you are trying to get me to read."

Regina couldn't help but feel bad that she had reacted so quickly to Emma's words, but old habits die hard. This time she didn't back away from the physical contact that was still being made between the two of them. Rather she tried to enjoy the genuine moment of care and connection. "What I think you need to do is eat something. You need to be refreshed before we start working on your magic. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed while I prepare something to eat and then meet me downstairs."

Emma smiled at Regina, but felt a pool of emotions about to flood out. A few tears welled up in her eyes and began to flow down her cheek. "Okay, that sounds good. Ah man, I can't believe I'm about to cry right now. I just feel like a ball of emotions and it's scaring the crap out of me."

Regina was unsure of what to do in this situation. Magic she could teach, anger she could understand, but seeing the other woman crying, that was something she didn't know how to handle. "It makes sense Emma. You've had a lot on your shoulders ever since you came to this town. And sadly most of that is my fault. It's okay to feel like you are the one that needs saving sometimes. Trust me; I know firsthand how hard it can be to come to terms with that. "

It came as a surprise to both women when Regina found herself pulling the blond in for a hug.

Emma was stunned and leaned awkwardly into the embrace she was now a part of. "Umm, Regina, you do realize that we are hugging, right? That you having your arms around me is an actual hug?"

"Oh get over yourself Ms. Swan. You're not the first person I have hugged. But if you let it get around town that this happened, I promise you will live to regret it."

Emma smiled and let her body relax into Regina's arms in order to feel the full benefits of the embrace. . It was a nice feeling; almost felt safe even. "I don't want any people getting the idea that I'm a huger either. Do don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Regina was the first one to break contact. "Okay, enough with the niceties. Get ready and meet me downstairs. We have a lot of work to do, and just because you had a rough day yesterday, don't think that I'm going to go easy on you." Regina turned on her heels and headed downstairs to make dinner.

...

About a week had gone by and almost every waking hour was spent working on spells, practicing enchantments, and concocting potions. Regina wasn't putting Emma through all of this because she expected her to retain it all. Rather she wanted Emma to get a foundation for what was at the common core of all magic in hopes that she could completely separate emotions from performing magic before going back to learning how to balance the two. It was a lot to get into a crash course, but thankfully Snow, Charming and Henry were on board. They kept up the farce that Emma was in a private room at the hospital and was being treated for exhaustion. Regina put up strong protections on the fake hospital room and luckily, as of yet, the Snow Queen hadn't been able to break through them to see that the Emma in the room was really just a hologram.

Regina was just about to find Emma for her next lesson, when a poof of white smoke appeared in front of her revealing the woman she was seeking.

"Regina, I did it! I was upstairs in my room, and I concentrated hard on being the kitchen and it worked! It finally worked."

Regina raised an eyebrow and inspected that Emma still had all ten fingers and ten toes and didn't lose anything in the transport. "Finally, it took you long enough to master that. But one time does not a master make. Let's see how many successful attempts you can make in row. I will yell out a room and you need to transport yourself there. I will meet you in each room to make sure you aren't cheating," Regina said with a wink. "Garage!"

With a large poof of both purple and white smoke, both women successfully found their way to the garage. Regina cocked her head to the side, impressed with Emma's back to back success. "Living room!" With a quick flick of the wrists, both women appeared in the living room at the same time. "Impressive Emma. I have a more challenging request for you, and I'm going to place a lot of trust in you that you won't kill me in the process. Transport the both of us to my family crypt."

Emma hesitated for a moment, and her brow furrowed. "Regina, are you sure I'm ready for that? Is it even safe for us to go outside the house?"

"I trust that you can do this and believe me when I say the crypt is probably the safest place in all of Storybrooke. My most prized possessions reside down there, and I have put up the same protection spell that is over this house. Come on Emma, focus. You can do this!"

Emma took a deep breath and focused all of her energy to picturing the both of them in the basement of the Mills crypt. She felt the smallest bit of fear seep into her subconscious, but all of the work she had done over the past week with Regina helped keep it at bay. Regina's strong, and sometimes belligerent magic lessons had paid off and Emma was learning that while emotions can be motivation for magic, they shouldn't be the root cause. With a flourish of her hands and a swoosh of white smoke, both woman found themselves standing in the center of Regina's family crypt.

"Thank you for not leaving half of my body parts somewhere in limbo Miss Swan. It seems you have successfully completed the task at hand." She studied the other woman's face and was very pleased to see a relaxed countenance staring back at her. She also felt her pride swelling that Emma had taken so well to the magic that she was teaching her. In fact, over the past few days it was as if her own magic was bubbling at the surface, begging to join forces once again with Emma's white stream of magic. Its powerful response to Emma took Regina by surprise, so initially she shrugged it off as the simple result of using combined magic with Emma so often in the past. However, she was beginning to think she should let their magic mix to make sure Emma was ready to whatever could come her way.

Emma soon interrupted her thoughts. "So, what's next? Why did you have me bring us here?"

Regina put her focus back on Emma and on the task at hand. "I brought you here because I am going to test the skills you've worked so hard on learning, and in case your emotions get the best of you, the place can withstand your wrath instead of my lovely house bearing the brunt of your fireballs."

"Okay, what did you have in mind," Emma nervously inquired.

"I am going to magically simulate emotionally driven scenarios and see how you react to them. They will seem just like reality, so be careful not to let yourself get swept up in the heat of the moment. If I think you are going too far and are risk of getting caught up in the fake reality, I will pull you back. But Emma, let the foundation of magic you have learned be your driving force. You have such potential to be one of the greatest users of magic I have ever seen; just believe in yourself and your abilities."

A tear fell down Emma's cheek. She went to wipe it away, but Regina did so first. She almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it was that Regina was the person to make her feel so safe and supported, but it actually made perfect sense. Both of them had gone through abandonment, heartache, and pain, but what had become even clearer was how their fates seemed to be intertwined since the moment Regina saved Snow White on that horse years ago. If everything hadn't happened the way it did, Emma may not have been born, Henry certainly wouldn't have been born, and these two women wouldn't be co-practicing some of the strongest magic the world had ever experienced. In a way, Regina's extreme need for vengeance against Snow White brought the Evil Queen her happiness from the hands of the very woman she had sworn to destroy.

"Okay Regina, I'm ready. Give me your worst." Regina nodded and soon presented Emma with emotionally driven scenarios that all dealt with the love and loss of her friends and family. After an hour went by, Emma had successfully produced magic that had taken care of the simulated situations without there being unnecessary consequences or casualties. The final scenario drained Emma, and she slumped down in the nearest chair when she was finished.

"Enough Regina, I don't think I can take anymore. Did I pass the test?"

Regina pulled a chair up to Emma in order to sit face to face. "Yes, you passed with flying colors. It's perfectly normal that you feel exhausted right now. It used an incredible amount of determination and focus to navigate the scenarios I presented to you. It felt like old times fighting in the scenario where I ran off with Henry in the middle of the night."

Emma formed a weak smile tried to straighten up in her chair. "Yeah, but thankfully I had a lot of practice in how to defuse that scenario quickly. God I don't miss being at each other's throats. Although, it was always fun, albeit scary sometimes, to see what crazy scheme you would come up with to try and drive me out of town."

Regina let out a low, gravely chuckle. "You weren't so bad yourself. When I saw you cutting down my apple tree, I couldn't help but think that no one had ever pushed my buttons so much in a way that I almost respected. That was definitely my _game on _moment, and you proved to be the worthiest opponent I have ever had."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, almost lost in the memory of how much had changed over the past few years. "Emma, I'm curious about something. Remember when we were trying to send the Wraith through a portal using magic with Jefferson's hat? My magic wasn't working until you touched my arm. Did you make a conscious decision to touch my arm, or did it just happen by accident?"

Emma wore a puzzled look and tried to search for the memory in her head. "Geez Regina- that was a long time ago. Umm…I guess…I dunno… it may sound silly, but it was like a voice inside me told me to touch your arm. Which was really odd since the last thing I wanted was to comfort you in that particular moment, but something deep inside begged me to do so. And as soon as I did, the whoosh of magic began and a sense of relief washed over me."

Regina's suspicions were confirmed. She moved the chair closer to Emma and held her own hands out in front of her, as if to study them. "I remembered being scared as hell when that happened, but I also felt the same sense of relief wash over me. I would say that was the first time our magic recognized each other. Our magic has worked together so many times now that it has a special connection. I felt it earlier after you transported us here. It wanted to combine energy again, but I had to subdue it. In the wrong hands, this is very dangerous business. But I think it actually makes us stronger, especially now that you seem to have better command over the craft."

Emma took a moment to let the weight of Regina's statement sink in. She knew the other woman was right. She had always felt like she could conquer any danger if her magic was combined with Regina's. But that was a crutch, almost as if she didn't trust herself to not be able to do it without Regina. Now that she understood her own magic better, it would only make their combined efforts ten times stronger.

Regina took Emma's hands and placed them palms up and then positioned her own hands, palms down over Emma's. "I want to try something. Close your eyes and let your mind empty. Let your magic well up from deep inside and flow out your finger tips and into mine. I am going to do the same so that our magic can intermingle and read one another. I have a hunch that in case the Snow Queen placed anything compromising on your magic, I will be able to feel it. This way if she did, I can counteract it and we can go into battle knowing that you are as strong as you can be."

"Is this safe? What if the connection grows too strong and we can stop it?"

Regina kept her hands in the same position and scooted closer to Emma. "It's safe Emma. But when magic combines like this, it can be intoxicating. It will feel so warm and inviting that you'll want all of it that you can get. That's where we have to balance each other out and keep each other in check, okay?"

Emma nodded her head and began to focus on sending her magic to Regina's hands and vice versa. As soon as the connection was made, it glowed bright white in color, which was surprising to Regina. Emma was accessing her light magic and it felt better than Regina had ever imagined. Their magic was hungry to soothe one another, rather than trying to exert dominance. Each woman's body and mind filled with warm, fluttery feelings. All previous experiences they had together performing magic came to the surface and formed bonds, as if a circle needed to be completed. When Emma sneaked a glance at Regina, she noticed that her eyes were glowing with desire and power, and she wondered if her own were doing the same. Regina noticed Emma's gaze, and ever ready to complete a task at hand, forced herself to not get lost in the moment and sent her magic to search out every corner of Emma's. She was relieved to find that no hidden spells, enchantments, or unwanted possession had been placed on Emma's magic. Just as she was about to communicate with Emma to end the connection, she discovered something that made jump back in shock.

The break in contact was sudden and greatly affected Emma. "Holy crap, that was…I don't even have words for how amazing that felt. That was intense Regina. Why didn't you warn me before ending it?"

Regina stared at the woman sitting across from her and struggled to understand if what she sensed was even possible. It certainly would explain the drastic mood shifts and lack of control in her magic. Should she tell Emma, she thought? It could put her in danger with the Snow Queen if it were true. _No, I will keep this to myself. It may not even be true, so why complicate the situation. And if I am right, she will know soon enough on her own. _

Regina was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly noticed how close Emma had gotten to her before they were practically nose to nose. "Emma, are you okay?"

"That magic exchange was bright white Regina. Do I bring out your light magic?"

Regina stumbled to find the right words because she herself was unsure of the answer. "I'm not sure Ms. Swan. Perhaps you do."

Emma's confidence was soaring since the moment their magic touched a few moments ago. "I'm almost certain that I do bring it out. The connection was so strong and pure; the vulnerability and love that was seeping out of you was almost too intense to bear. I have never felt so taken care of in my entire life."

Regina didn't know what to say to Emma's point. The feeling was mutual where their magic was concerned.

Emma cocked her head to the side and didn't break eye contact with the other woman. "A few minutes ago, you asked me something because you were curious. Now it's my turn."

Regina's breath hitched; _what did she want to know that she hadn't already told her?_ But before she could respond, she felt Emma's lips brush over her own. She was startled at the sudden contact, and especially because of its romantic intent. However, thoughts from a few moments ago were pushed aside as she allowed herself to deepen into the kiss. _What is happening? This is absurd; Emma is kissing me and yet I don't want it to stop like my life depends on it. _

Emma's hands made their way into Regina's hair as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. The kiss became frantic and hungry, almost matching the intensity of the earlier magic exchange. After what seemed like an eternity, the kissing slowly came to an end and both women were staring at each other, foreheads touching and hands intertwined.

Emma was the first to break contact and slowly stood up. Regina looked at her confused and a little taken back at the sudden change in movement. Emma held her hand out to Regina so that she could stand up. "Well okay then. Regina, let's go defeat a Snow Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma's frustration was rising with every passing moment spent talking to her parents. She could appreciate their concern, but this new obsession with sounding like a parent every two minutes was growing old, and frankly a bit ridiculous.

Snow pulled a chair up next to Emma's desk at Sheriff's office. "Honey, all we are saying is that you should take a few days off. The past few weeks have been rough, to say the least, and we just want to make sure that you are healthy enough to do this job."

Emma sat back in her chair and looked at her mother in disbelief. "Seriously? I haven taken care of things in a lot worse situations than just dealing with a Snow Queen, and on much less sleep might I add. Or do you not remember my leading everyone's ass to safety in Neverland? So I suggest you keep the parenting and nagging for Neal and leave me alone to do my job, Madam Mayor." As the last sentence left her mouth, she couldn't help but marvel at how just a short while ago, those antagonizing sentiments would have been pointed at Regina.

Mary Margaret looked in disbelief at her daughter and shot a glance at a worried looking David. "Fine, Sheriff Swan, if this is how you are going to take some well placed advice, then as Mayor, effective immediately, you are on probation until I find you fit to serve your post again. David will stand in as active Sheriff until otherwise noted. Is that non-parenty enough for you?"

Emma stood up with such force that her chair fell backwards. "You have GOT to be kidding me? There is a crazy woman running around town, freezing people at will and trying to kidnap both me and Elsa and you want to put David on the job? This isn't even _your _ problem. I am the one she is obsessed with, so in my book that makes me the most fit to protect everyone in this town from her dangers. You haven't had a problem in the past getting behind my role as Savior, so what's the issue now?"

David stood and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma, a lot has changed, and you know it. Let us take care of you for a change. Let us protect you; we are family."

Emma jerked her shoulder quickly out of reach from David's touch. "Oh my god, it's because you don't trust that I can control my magic. What, you think that with one bad day at work I'm going to run around town like a crazy person, putting everyone at risk with my WILD magic? That's really all the faith you have placed in me?"

Tears formed in Mary Margaret's eyes. "Emma..."

"No, save it _Mom_. I get the picture. Fine! You want me out of here, that's what you'll get. Good luck protecting the town with your trusty sword _Dad_." And with that Emma grabbed her brown leather coat and stormed out of the building. When she got to the street, she nearly plowed into Regina and Henry. Regina had her arm across Henry's shoulder and looked inquisitively at the blonde, trying to assess the situation at hand. Regina noticed that Emma's skin was flushed and that she had a wild look in her eyes.

"Hey Mom, what's wrong? Has the Snow Queen done something again?" Worry laced Henry's questions. His Mom had so not been acting like herself lately, and it scared him.

Regina also heard the worry in Henry's voice, and couldn't help but mirror it in her own. "Emma, tell me whats going on. Maybe I can help; especially if you are going after the SnowQueen. You know our best chances are together."

Emma looked at both faces in front of her and could see the concern. Before she knew what was happening, a fireball appeared in her hands. She looked down at it and reveled in the power that possessing it produced. "I'm going after the Snow Queen right now. I need to end this so our lives can go back to whatever _normal_ is for this town. So if you want to help, join me and be my equal."

Regina took a step closer to the blonde and spoke in a calming tone. "Emma, we talked about this. It's not the right time to just go blindly running after this woman. You are letting frustration seep into your magic again and that is going down the wrong path. I thought we were past this? But clearly we are not and you certainly aren't ready to be wielding fireballs around anyone, let alone near our son. Get a hold of yourself Emma."

"Mom is right. Listen to her and put the magic away. This isn't like you! Come have lunch with us and we can all figure it out as a family. That's what family is for."

She expected the doubts from her parents, but seeing the lack of trust in Henry and Regina's eyes was almost too much to bear. Did they really have no faith in her? She looked at how Henry clung to Regina and couldn't help but hear the Snow Queen's voice in her head..._See, Henry finally has the Regina he always wanted as a Mom. Look how close they have become._ She shook her head violently as if to dispel the ugly thoughts and doubts from creeping in. _No, _she thought. _It's a good thing their relationship has gotten stronger. We are a family, Henry is right._

Regina hesitantly reached a hand out and rested it on Emma's arm. "Emma, look at me. Henry is right; this isn't like you. Something is definitely wrong. Let me help you."

Emma backed away; her head was still shaking and her hands were desperately clawing at it as if to get voices to stop playing in her head. "NO," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've had enough of your help. In fact, it wasn't help at all. You are just trying to control my magic. You said it yourself that I was one of the most powerful practitioners of magic that you had ever seen. Well this time you won't win Regina. So just get out of my way."

Before Henry or Regina could protest, Emma disappeared in a cloud white smoke. Henry shook his head in worried disbelief and looked up at his Mom. "Do something Mom. Please!"

Regina took her son's chin in her hand. She smiled softly at him and wiped a tear away from his cheek. A small thought arose from her subconscious that all she had desired was coming true; Henry was looking at her in the same hopeful way he used to look at Emma. "Okay Henry dear. Don't worry; Everything will be fine. I'll go find her. Go back in the station and stay with Mary Margaret and David until I get back. Wouldn't it be nice if the biggest thing we had to worry about was what to have at one of our family dinners?" She moved a few strands of hair out of Henry's face, kissed his forehead, and disappeared in her usual cloud of smoke. Only, Henry noted that it seemed to be the slightest bit lighter in color.

Emma was pacing back and forth, worried about her next move when a voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Well Emma, Henry is sufficiently upset, so if that was your goal, you achieved it with flying colors."

Emma quickly turned around and found herself face to face with Regina. "I hated seeing the look on his face, but I had to say what I did. Do you think everyone else bought it though? David and Mary Margaret were more convincing that I thought they would be."

"I think it worked. I saw a lot of noses pressed up to windows watching the scene unfold. It was necessary to keep Henry out of the loop to ensure the plan worked. Don't worry, he'll be fine and probably more disappointed than anything that he was left out of a secret mission," said Regina with a twinkle in her eye.

Emma laughed and knew Regina was right. Henry would probably even have a code name for this mission. But he needed to be kept in the dark for his own safety. "Alright Regina turn me into you. I know you've always been dying to change my wardrobe, so here's your chance."

Regina laughed and with the flick of her wrist, enchantments were in place making Emma appear as Regina to the outside world. "Do you always have to wear heels Regina? How am I supposed to run after someone wearing four inch stilettos?"

"I always say superior results occur when one is dressed at their best. Okay, do you feel ready enough to do the same to me? Do you remember the enchantment I taught you?"

Emma took a look at herself in the mirror of the crypt and was intrigued at seeing Regina's face in place of her own staring back at her. It was powerful and disconcerting all at the same time. She turned to see how Regina was taking this and saw a similar look on the other woman's face. She concentrated hard, and with a flick of her wrist, Regina was transformed into looking like Emma.

Regina scanned down at her own wardrobe change and scoffed at the feeling of jeans on her body. _Jeans, ugh. Why any woman would wear these on a regular basis is beyond me._ "Well Ms. Swan, I guess I don't hate this leather jacket as much as I thought I would. It reminds me of some of the things I would wear when horseback riding. But how you dress down so much on a regular basis is beyond me."

Each of them stood in silence taking in the appearance change and how odd it was to feel like themselves, but to be looking like each other. Emma was the first to break up the uncomfortable staring match and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Everyday in Storybrook brings out another surprise event that I NEVER thought would happen! Annd this one is right on up there at the top of the list."

Regina smiled and tossed aside the blond hair that was covering her eyes. "It's the only way to beat the Snow Queen at her own game. She can't play my emotions the way she can with you. And while I waste her time having an emotional heart to heart, you can get the magic jar in place for which to trap her inside. By the time she ascertains that we have played a trick on her, we can trap her before she plots out her next move. Being a chess move ahead of this woman seems to be our only chance."

Emma took a deep breath. She was fairly certain this plan would work, but was worried about putting Regina in harms way. "Regina, what if she sees through the enchantment and figures it out before I get things set up? I know you are powerful, but so is she, and I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Regina took a step closer to Emma and took one of her hands into her own. She stared their hands intertwined for a moment and then looked back up at Emma. "Then you will just have to make sure that you are quick enough so that doesn't happen." As soon as she touched Emma's hand, she felt that familiar bubbling of magic under the surface. He magic wanted nothing more than to reach out and connect with Emma's. The feeling produced a deep, almost unbearable ache inside Regina. But she couldn't risk compromising the enchantments in place by letting their magic mix. But she had to do _something_. Hungrily she lunged for the other woman and captured her lips hard into a deep kiss. It wasn't lost on Regina that through appearances it seemed she that she was kissing herself. But it was almost as if she could see through the enchantment to where Emma's nature lay beneath. The kiss started out as frantic and rough, but soon both woman slowed it down to a soft battle of tongues and interspersed moans escaping each of their mouths. Regina dared to let her hands explore all surfaces of Emma's body as if she couldn't possess enough of this woman's being.

Regina broke the kiss first this time and stepped back. She was out of breath and her heart was racing. Emma's magic must be powerful to make her feel this way. _Yes, it must be the magic making us feel and act this way. _

Emma was surprised that Regina had kissed her. Neither one had discussed the events from the other night, but being how guarded Regina was, she hadn't expected this to happen. "And making out with myself just jetted up to first place on that list I just mentioned." As soon as the words left her mouth she could see Regina stiffen and withdraw somewhere deep within. She silently cursed herself for using humor as a way to deal with situations. "I'm sorry Regina, I use humor at the most inappropriate of times. Don't put any walls up, please. I like you best when you are all human and raw. I'm not unhappy that you kissed me, I promise. I just think we need time to process this after we successfully defeat the Snow Queen."

Regina sighed deeply. "It's hard to argue with perfect logic being spoken by someone who looks exactly like me. I do look fabulous making a good point," she said as a tenuous smile crept across her face. "Okay, Emma, let's finish this Snow Queen off already. I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to a family dinner with you and Henry when this is all over. It feels like forever since I've made you my lasagna."

Emma grinned widely and squeezed the other woman's hand, "I'm going to hold you to that!"

They both transported out of the crypt and headed to the mission at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews. Sadly for us SwanQueen shippers, Sunday's episode had a lot of missed opportunities. I can't believe they didn't even attempt to have Regina help Emma with her magic! I was compelled to write this story for a while now in order to explore the couple on this show that has the most story to tell: Emma and Regina. It's not just because both women have great chemistry, but rather because these two characters have been fated to be the most influential person in each other's lives from the moment Emma was born. Not to get on a soapbox, but if they were man and woman, this relationship would have been explored already and turned into the "will they or won't they"? So welcome to my little fan fiction corner to explore the "will they or won't they" and the "should they or shouldn't they?" Enjoy!)**_

**Chapter 5**

Regina slowly made her way into the Snow Queen's icy lair and momentarily felt grateful to be wearing Emma's flat heeled boots to navigate the icy floor. _I guess practicality does come in handy from time to time. _As she continued into the main chamber, a frigid wind whirled around her and caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Her own magic was begging to be set free in order to conduct the grand magical entrance she was accustomed to producing. But, she had to bury that urge as to not reveal that she wasn't indeed Emma. Emma had a much calmer approach to entrances and her magic was definitely not purple like Regina's. No, now was the time to practice some of that self-control she had been teaching Emma about.

"I thought you would be her sooner Emma," came a voice devoid of emotion. When the Snow Queen spoke, it was as if she was on some sort of mood suppressant_. Perhaps that's what makes her magic so powerful?_ It was an idea that hadn't occurred to Regina until now, and one she carefully stored in her brain in case she needed to find a way to exploit this woman if things didn't go as planned.

Regina chose her words carefully, thinking about how Emma would respond in this situation. She cast her mind back to one of the many fights they had in the past, and smirked as she remembered some of the lines the blonde had used against her. She thought about her words carefully, and was mindful to practice Emma's cadence. "Lady, you are one psychopath if you think for one moment that I'm going to let you come between me and my family, no matter what crazy mind games you play. Here's a thought, try and be a normal human being and make a family of your own the old fashioned way."

The Snow Queen studied the woman in front of her and circled her like a lion evaluating its prey. A low chuckle emerged from her throat and was soon accompanied by a slow clap of hands. "It seems my Emma has learned how to practice some strong magic due to your thoughtful tutorial, Regina. Having her do identity spells so soon in her education took great risk and trust on your part. Ms. Mills, I know it's you hiding behind Emma's identity. Did you really think I could be fooled so easily?"

Regina turned her head to the large mirror in the middle of the room, and sure enough she saw her own reflection staring back at her. _Silly, distracted fool; I should have known better after what Belle said happened when she looked at this mirror. _"Really? A mirror trick?" She moved closer to the other woman and composed herself to be the formidable woman she knew herself to be. "Has no one told you that mirrors are kind of _my_ thing," she said with a crinkle of her nose.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. So, you've come here to trap me into some silly little jar? Was that really the best plan you could come up with? I don't know you that well, but I would say that the love and affection that you have for certain individuals has seeped into your subconscious and made your magic soft. I thought you a more worthy opponent and am frankly shocked that you _still _haven't found a way to unfreeze our fair Maid Marion. Though, I am surprised you didn't take the golden opportunity I handed to you to finally be with your rugged woodsman."

Anger and pain began pooling deep inside Regina. This woman knew NOTHING about her or what she had gone through. "You know nothing about my life, Madam Dairy Queen. And if I were you, I wouldn't underestimate my wrath, especially where it concerns protecting what I have worked so hard to build. You're not the only one around here to have experienced great pain and loss, so get over yourself already." Regina produced a fireball in her palm and flung it at the Snow Queen, but as soon as it got near her, she countered with a cold wind which immediately extinguished the flames.

Both women were now circling each other, trying to exert dominance in the situation. "We are going have to figure out another way to iron out our differences if we don't want to be here all night. You producing fire, and my freezing it…we are too accomplished for such pedestrian moves. But thankfully for you, I do have an idea...more like a little test for you."

Regina was getting frustrated at the endless chatter and worried that Emma was going to run in at any moment thinking that the jar idea was going to work. She cursed herself for not going to Gold for aid with this. She loathed the idea of owing him a favor, but it was beginning to seem clearer that she should have just sucked it up. "I don't subject myself to people's asinine ideas of tests, so get to the point."

"Oh, I think you will participate in this one. It's very simple really. Will you choose to save the other mother of your son, or the innocent Roland who at this very moment is beginning to freeze over?"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks at the mention of sweet little Roland. This had to be a ploy; she was just using her feelings against her, which was a tactic all too familiar to the Evil Queen not very long ago.

The Snow Queen eyed Regina carefully and could see the look of conflict spreading across her face. Effortlessly she waved her wrist and an image of Robin Hood and tiny Roland appeared in the large mirror. Robin was crying at his son's side and was desperately trying to do anything to warm his son up as a way to prevent the spreading freeze. "No...NO...this can't be happening again," he cried out. "I've lost so much...Marian and my dear Regina."

Tears began to flow down Regina's cheeks. The little family that was almost hers just a few short weeks ago was being torn apart in agony. It was too much to bear; it was hard enough to see the man she loved back with his wife, but seeing beautiful, innocent Roland slipping away was agony.

"Regina, you can stop this from happening by going to them this instant. If you kiss little Roland, he will recover and you will look like the hero. You can finally have the family you always wanted. OR, you can let him die and watch me take Emma away from you anyway, because that is inevitable. So, it seems you are a part of my little test whether you like it or not. What will it be? Your "Savior" or your chance at happiness?"

Rage laced Regina's voice as she spoke in a low, drawn out growl. "You are a MONSTER! I may have been evil back in the day, but this is downright demonic."

"Oh Regina, stop it with the moral act. I don't care what you think of me or my actions. And whether or not you think that I am playing a trick on you by showing you this doesn't really matter much. Because the question is, can you really run the risk of not making sure little Roland is okay?"

Pain and desperation were all that Regina could feel. She was crying uncontrollably, torn between saving two very distinctly different people that she cared about. _Why can't my life just work out for once? I loved Daniel and Mother killed him. I get Henry, and then he thinks I am a monster. I show Henry I can be a good guy, and then he gets kidnapped. I find happiness in Robin and Roland, Emma takes it all away. I find friendship or...something...or whatever the hell it is going on with Emma, and this woman is trying to take her away. And now she needs me to make a choice between saving an innocent child or saving the Savior? It's too much!_

Suddenly a jar was jetting across the floor headed towards the Snow Queen. Emma came running in, muttered few words of a spell, and flicked her wrists toward their adversary, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Why didn't that work?" She shot a worried glance at Regina and was met with the most sad and destitute of faces. Even though she was supposed to be keeping up the farce that she was Regina, she couldn't stop herself from running and taking the other woman into her arms. She wiped the tears from Regina's face, and held her tight. "What's wrong? What did she do to you Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma's big green eyes with the most crestfallen of looks. She knew what she had to do and it was breaking her heart into pieces. "Emma," she said in a weak voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Whatever this woman has done to you we can fix together. We can win." Emma pulled Regina away from her body to look her in the eyes, but as soon as she did so, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "REGINA!" Emma was left alone in shock.

A large smile crept over the Snow Queens face as she walked closer to the dejected blonde that was sitting in a clump in the middle of the floor. "It seems her majesty has up and left you in your time of need. What did I tell you Emma? No one here truly loves you. They only love you when they need saving. And it seems to me, in this moment, when you need their help the most, no one is here for you but me."

Emma looked up with tear filled eyes at the woman looming over her. "What did you do to her? What sort of twisted magic do you have that caused her so much pain?"

The Snow Queen sighed, and knelt down to be on the same level with Emma. "Darling, I did nothing. See for yourself; she ran off to be with her Robin and Roland. It seems they are to be a family after all." With a flourish of her hand and a swoosh of wind, the mirror revealed an image of Regina, Robin and little Roland all hugging. At first Emma wanted to believe it was an illusion, but when she noticed the ring that was hanging around Regina's neck, she knew what she was seeing was real. Regina only just this morning took the ring off her hand that she always wore, and put it on a necklace in order to switch identities with Emma. She couldn't bear not having the ring on her somewhere, so she put it on her neck.

"Emma, I know that you have come to love these people, and I don't dismiss that they have some form of love for you. But I promise that we can be happy. You, Elsa and I can all be the family we have always been seeking. We have powerful magic of which each of us has a special understanding. People continually use and reject us, so why not listen to the prophesy scroll and join our little family? It's the best chance you have at protecting the people you love and saving all their happy endings."

A small voice inside of Emma couldn't help but agree with what the mad woman was saying. Maybe leaving these people behind for a fresh start would be the best thing that she could do. Suddenly a flood of memories rushed in her brain from the time when the Snow Queen was her foster mother. She finally remembered this woman and all of the love and concern she provided to a young Emma all those years ago. _Can she really be that bad considering she was the one person who nicest to me in all those years of tortur_e. "Sarah?"

"You remember," said the Snow Queen with a sense of relief. "Emma, I knew if you remembered our time together that you'd understand that I can truly be the mother you never had."

"No you can't lady," came a determined voice from behind them. Emma turned around to see Mary Margaret and David walking in. "She's already got a mother, so sorry to disappoint you, that job is very much taken."

"And it seems that your sick little games are going to stop right now mate," came another familiar voice. Hook, Regina, Robin, and Elsa followed the Charmings into the cave and were all lined up facing Emma and the Snow Queen. Robin had is bow aimed and ready and David had his sword unsheathed."

The Snow Queen chuckled and pulled Emma up to her feet. "Well isn't this a lovely little family reunion. Have you come to watch Emma make her decision to join me and never see your sorry faces again?"

Emma tried to release herself from the woman's grip, but it was too strong. She blinked her eyes through her tears, and tried to focus on the fact that her family was here after all. However, she was feeling very conflicted over what to do in this situation now that she had her childhood memories back.

"Let her go," screamed a worried Mary Margaret.

"Or what Snow White? You'll have your beloved prince die in an effort to try and kill me with that useless sword? Are you really willing to risk his life and leave your darling son Neal without a father?"

"Mom, she's right. This has gone on long enough and too many lives are at risk. I know more than anyone that baby Neal needs both his parents. I'm going to go with her to save everyone the heartbreak. You'll be fine without me; you all have your happy endings now."

"Over my dead body," Regina chimed in as she charged towards the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen raised her hand in a choke hold and lifted Regina off the ground. "That can be arranged my dear."

The hold around her throat was tight, and she could barely breathe. Regina mustered all the strength she had and croaked out in a small, breathless voice, "Robin! Now!"

Robin held up his bow and arrow and faced it at the large mirror in the room. "With pleasure my lady." And with that he shot an arrow and the giant mirror smashed into a million pieces.

A blood curdling scream came from the Snow Queen's throat as she fell to the ground. "NO! What have you done?"

Regina coughed as she tried to regain air into her lungs. "What we've done is give you your emotions back. Feels terrible doesn't it? Having all that pain, rejection and memories filling your mind and body once again? Good luck managing that while you are trapped for all of eternity with only yourself to talk to." Regina muttered a spell and the discarded jar that was lying on the floor from Emma's earlier attempt began to spin and spout smoke. Suddenly the Snow Queen's essence was evaporating and being pulled into the tiny container. There was a bright flash and a small explosion and it was all done. The jar fell back to the ground and the Snow Queen was gone, but another woman was in her place.

"Anna," exclaimed Elsa as she ran to embrace the newly appeared woman. "Anna, is that really you?" The brunette woman nodded and hugged Elsa back with fervency. "Anna, I knew I'd find you. I am so happy right now that my heart might just swell out of my chest."

Everyone gathered together; sharing embraces and making sure that Emma and Anna were okay. Mary Margaret rushed to Emma's side was the first to speak. "Emma, I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this. And I'm so sorry if you ever felt rejected by us. You know Neal isn't a replacement for you, right? I would have wanted to die on the spot if I had lost you again."

Emma's hands were awkwardly placed in her pockets and she shuffled her feet in a childlike manner. "I know Mom. It's just been a lot lately, you know?"

"That it has been love," said Hook as he placed his arm around her. He gently placed a kiss on Emma's cheek. "We all love you, you know that Swan, don't you?"

Emma smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's just hard to take in sometimes due to my past. But I promise I'm working on it. I can't believe I let that woman get to me that way." Emma looked around the room for the person she most wanted to speak with. She finally caught sight of Regina out of the corner of her eye. She was conversing with Elsa and Anna, and Robin's arm was protectively placed on her back. She stared long enough for Regina to finally make eye contact with her. Regina politely excused herself and slowly walked over to where Emma was standing.

When Mary Margaret saw her walking over, she immediately ran up to Regina and pulled her into a deep hug. The look of surprise on Regina's face was almost priceless. "Regina, thank you so much for saving Emma and for bringing us in on your plan. I can't ever tell you how grateful I am to you."

Regina smiled, and gracefully peeled herself out of Mary Margaret's tight embrace. "Well, I'm just happy I figured out that the mirror was her weakness in the nick of time. I was hoping that if I distracted her, Robin would have enough time to shoot his arrow. Thankfully I was right and it worked." Regina was still flooded with guilt for leaving Emma in the first place, and couldn't bring herself to look her in the eyes.

Mary Margaret laced her arm through Regina's. "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I think this calls for a celebration. Hey everyone, let's get out of this frozen mess and head on over to Granny's. I think we could all go for some drinks and general merriment. Mayor's orders!"

David smiled at his wife and placed a kiss on her lips. "Hard to argue with that logic. Well you heard the Mayor, let's get out of here."

Hook took Emma's hand and began to lead her out of the cave. She looked at the pirate and gave a small smile. "Give me sec, I want to speak to Regina." She turned to find the woman and saw that she was back across the room with Roland and Robin. "Regina…"

Regina turned to face Emma, and finally looked her squarely in the eyes. She mouthed, "Later" and turned to exit with the boys. Emma's heart sank since she very much wanted to talk to the other woman, but she respected the space that Regina was clearly asking for. "Okay Killian, take me home. I desperately need a shower and a change of clothes before heading to Granny's."

...

Granny's was abuzz with chatter and happiness as everyone was celebrating yet another triumph over a town monster. It wasn't lost on Regina that not that long ago people gathered to gloat at her own defeat. But times had changed. Now Henry was sitting on the right side of her, playfully chastising her for his not knowing about the "Defeat Snow Queen Plan 2.0" (as he called it). Mary Margaret and David were seated at her left side, endlessly praising her for helping Emma control her magic.

"So Mom, does this mean we can finally get back to Operation Mongoose?" He noticed that his mom seemed to be lost in her thoughts and was curious as to why. Everyone was so proud of her for helping Emma and saving Anna. "Hey, earth to Mom. You okay?"

Regina smiled, and turned her head to face her motivated son. He had grown up so much these days, and yet sometimes she wished she could just slow down the clock and go back to when he was a little boy. "Yes, we can defiantly get back to Operation Mongoose, honey. But maybe we can take a day or two off to finally rest? I don't know about you, but I've missed you these past few weeks. I can't wait until we can just be back to working on your homework and making dinner together."

Henry smiled as his mom, but couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness creeping back into her voice. "I know it must have been hard for you working side by side with Robin today. Did you guys get to talk afterwards?"

"No. Dr. Whale called soon after everything happened to say that Marion had woken up. He and Roland are still with her at the hospital." Regina took a sip of water and tried to block out the earlier events of the day. In a desperate panic, she had transported herself to Robin's camp in the woods, unsure of whether Roland was in danger or not. When she found him okay, she scooped the little boy into her arms and showered him with kisses. Robin wore a look of complete love and devotion on his face that was becoming harder to cope with given their current predicament. However, the emotions of the moment took over and she allowed him to kiss her deeply after explaining to him why she unexpectedly barged in on them. When he heard that she needed his help, he was at her side to protect her, no questions asked. It was hard not to enjoy the feeling of having a little family when in the presence of him and Roland. But that couldn't erase the fact that she was the "other" woman in this scenario and that didn't sit well with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and abrasive voice that could only be attributed to one person in her mind, Hook. She turned around to see him standing at the doorway, arm draped over Emma's shoulder, triumphantly raising his hook in the air."I think this celebration calls for a round of drinks! I'm not sure who is paying for them, but I'm suggesting them." Regina studied Emma's face and could have sworn she sensed the slightest bit of a cringe. Regina raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the counter with a self-pleasing smirk on her face.

"Henry, I'm pretty tired. Do you want to come home with me, or stay here and have David drop you off at home later on?" Regina was fairly certain she knew what Henry's answer was going to be, but she needed to exit this party as soon as possible. She had played nice and even chatted with some of the other townspeople, but it was time to put this day to bed.

Henry turned around on his stool to face his mother. "I think I still want to stay for a bit. Why don't you hang around for a bit longer Mom? Everyone wants you here."

"Yeah, you should listen to the kid and stay a bit longer," came a familiar voice from behind Regina. "I think I speak for everyone, myself included, when I say that we definitely want you to stay." Emma knew it was a bold move, but she couldn't resist putting a hand on edge of the stool and spilling the other woman around.

Regina was furious at the sudden movement. "For the love of manners Emma. As Sheriff you shouldn't be endangering the safety of your constituents in such a way. I surely hope you aren't so flippant with Henry's well-being." However, when her eyes met with the blonde, she couldn't suppress a small laugh that overrode her serious wording.

Emma smiled and threw an arm around her son. "I don't know kid, what do you think? How am I doing in the parenting department?"

"Other than leaving me out of the Defeat Snow Queen Plan 2.0.? Not bad I guess. Moms? Mind if I go out front any hang out with some of my friends for a bit? Jared just got some new comic books I want to check out."

Emma looked at Regina, as if to get approval. Regina nodded and Emma grinned at Henry. "Sure kid. But stick nearby and be safe." Henry quickly got off his stool, stole a few fries, and headed outside. "So, is this seat taken?"

"No it's not, but I have a feeling you wouldn't care much if I said it were." Regina looked at the blonde and was met with a frustrating amount of confidence considering the earlier events of the day. "How are you feeling? I want a serious answer and not just the fluff you gave your parents when they asked."

Emma smiled and leaned back on the counter. "Well considering that you were the one to do all the magic and save the day, I think I feel pretty well rested. Actually, I can't imagine how _you_ are holding up so well. Regina…" Emma's voice took on a serious tone as she reached out to touch the brunette's arm. As soon as she made contact, Regina flinched away. "Look at me. I was so worried about you. When I first got to the cave, you had such emotions of pain and agony on your face. I'm sorry that I compromised things by running over to you, but I had to try and help"

Regina hated that she had been so emotionally vulnerable in front of Emma and the Snow Queen. But damn if that mad woman wasn't good at exploiting feelings and emotions. Regina looked up at Emma, and tried to construct a quippy comeback, or a chastising comment, but she couldn't. She feared that Emma had torn away those defense mechanisms. All she could see in her mind was their time spent together this past week, interspersed with confusing displays of emotion, kisses, and fear of loss. Her confusion was only compounded by her earlier kiss with Robin and the genuine concern she still had for his and Roland's well-being.

"Emma, I should be the one apologizing. I feel horrible that I left you all alone with the Snow Queen so that I could run off after little Roland. But I had to call her bluff and make sure that she wasn't harming him."

Regina looked as if she had more to say, but Emma put her hand up. "Regina… stop right there. Of course you had to go to him. It's what a savior does, or so I'm told. I'm not going to lie, in the heat of the moment I felt completely abandoned by the person I trusted the most, but it was the right thing to do. In the end, you had my back, and you had it the _entire_ time." She hesitated for a moment and went to reach for Regina's hand. "Look, I think we should…"

Emma was cut off by Granny shoving drinks down on the counter in-between the two women. "As much as I hate it, drinks are on the house. Hook does have a point; tonight is a night for celebrating. So, Cheers!"

Emma laughed at Granny's timing and shook her head. Perhaps tonight wasn't the night to rehash the events of the past week. "Well Regina, I think we deserve this." She picked up a glass of bourbon and held it out in front of herself and expected it to be met with Regina's glass for a toast. Regina didn't touch the drink placed in front of her, but rather put her hand gently on Emma's arm and lowered the glass to the counter.

"Emma, maybe you shouldn't be drinking tonight. You've had a long and emotional day."

Emma looked at Regina, and wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Seriously? You're joking right?"

Regina sighed and moved her hands nervously to flatten out imaginary wrinkles on her skirt. "Emma, can you come outside and talk with me for a moment."

A worried feeling sent a shudder through Emma's body. She noticed that Regina seemed even more serious than usual. Whatever she had to say in this very public setting must be important since Regina vehemently hated hanging any dirty laundry out for the town to see "Okay…yeah. Come on. Let's go around back so we don't disturb Henry and his friends outside."

Regina got up and walked in front of Emma. Emma followed and as if by reflex, put a protective hand against Regina's back as she walked. This time Regina didn't make any effort to move away and allowed Emma to guide her to the exit. In fact, she found herself enjoying the protective contact and even felt a wistful flutter in her stomach which she silently chastised herself for.

Once safely outside, Regina felt a jolt of nervous energy surge through her body. Lately, so much had happened between her and Emma that she almost felt like an awkward teenager, trying to find the right words to talk to this woman in front of her. _Regina, this is ridiculous. Get your act together. This is only Emma Swan, remember? She was the woman that you wanted to kill not too long ago._

Emma looked at Regina, and noticed a slight tremble. "Hey, are you cold? Here, take my coat." With one swift motion, she took off her leather coat and placed it over Regina's shoulders.

Regina stomach fluttered again at the simple act of concern and protectiveness that Emma was showing her, but despite her best efforts not to, she couldn't help making a comment to defuse the awkward situation. "Ms. Swan, perhaps you should keep your acts of chivalry reserved for your pining pirate. I'm fine."

"Oh just shut up for once Regina and take my damn coat. I know you're cold, so stop being so darn stubborn when someone does something nice for you."

Both woman stood in silence for a few moments and just stared at one another. Emma felt so many questions and concerns bubbling to the surface, but didn't know how to phrase any of them correctly. "Regina, the past week has been confusing as hell. My emotions have been all over the place, and I want you to know that…

"Emma, I think you are pregnant," Regina blurted out. "The other day, when we let our magic intertwine, I felt something else present inside you and then I discovered another heartbeat. It would certainly explain why your emotions have been getting the better of your magic. For all we know that baby might also have magic that is in its very early stages and is affecting you."

Emma stood in stunned silence. _This can't be happening. Another unexpected pregnancy? No, I don't want it to happen like this again! _She wanted to yell at Regina, and scream at her that it wasn't true. But she trusted this woman and based on how powerful their connection was when their magic met, she also knew she was probably very right.

"You and Hook should probably make an appointment with Dr. Whale very soon to check on the baby's progress and development. But I'm ninety-nine percent sure that you are pregnant. I mean, I assume that based on your relationship with Killian, that it's plausible?" Regina couldn't get a read on what Emma was thinking. Her face seemed to drain of all its color, and she was staring at the ground. "Emma, _Emma? _What's going on in that head of yours?"

Emma finally released the deep breath that she felt she had been holding in forever. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to deal with this right now, let alone tell Hook and her family. She had enough emotional highs and lows in one day to fill a life time. "I…I don't know what I'm thinking right now. But I do know that I'm not ready to talk about this with anyone tonight." She looked at Regina, and saw the genuine concern in her eyes, but also saw a mutual understanding. This woman, more than anyone, understood the importance of guarding her feelings. Before she could register what she was about to ask, words seemed to just stumble out of her mouth. "Regina, would you go with me tomorrow to see Dr. Whale?"

For a moment Regina didn't know how to react. So much emotion was flooding her system and all she could think of was Emma in this similar situation twelve years ago with her beloved Henry. This was something she never got to experience with him and somehow, seeing Emma in this state made it seem like, just for a moment, she could capture Henry's beginning stages of life. "If that's what you would like…then of course Emma, I will be there." She cleared her throat and gave Emma's hand a light squeeze. "In the meantime, I think we should head on back inside before anyone in this meddlesome town starts to wonder where we went."

Both women turned and headed back into the restaurant, only this time, it was Regina's hand protectively placed on Emma's back.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina and Emma waited in the examination room while Dr. Whale left to run some blood tests that he said would be back momentarily. Initially he said it could take a few hours, but with a stern look from Regina, he knew better than to make Emma wait as if she were just any old patient.

Regina looked over at Emma who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and was staring out the window. She acknowledged that this predicament wasn't ideal for Emma, but she didn't know what words of comfort to use in this tenuous situation. "Henry passed out pretty fast last night after the party. I barely got a _goodnight mom_ before he was dead to the world. It was nice having him back in the house for the night."

"That's nice," mumbled Emma. She was grateful that Regina was with her, but she wasn't much in the mood for small talk.

"Did you get_ any_ sleep last night? I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important a good night's rest will be, especially now that you are practicing magic and creating a tiny human." The words rolled of Regina's tongue before she could temper how motherly it sounded. "Sorry Emma, I just heard how much that sounded like something Snow would say, and I'm sure that's the last thing either of us wants."

A small chuckle emerged from Emma, and Regina was relieved that she got some sort of response from the blonde. "No, if Mary Margaret were here she would have every 'What to Expect When You Expecting' book shoved in my face and would be chattering nonstop about what she just experienced with baby Neal. That's exactly why you are here and not her."

Regina smiled at Emma's sentiments and knew all too well that what she was saying was true. "Well then I will have to try my best to dig up some antagonizing remarks and aim them at you from time to time if I see you getting overwhelmed."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you Regina, as it seems they roll of your tongue with the greatest of ease."

Regina tried to come up with the appropriate remark for the situation, but once again found herself at a loss for words, which was a very disconcerting feeling for the former Evil Queen. "Unfortunately Ms. Swan, as much as I hate to admit it, it seems that as of late, you have tempered my snarky side. And now that you are carrying a little one, well I wouldn't want he or she getting used to any bad habits so early on in its developing stages. Based on the fact that Hook is the father, we will have an uphill battle to climb in that department anyway."

Emma raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk emerged on her mouth. "_We_ have an uphill battle? Careful Regina... Your possessive side it showing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are developing a soft spot for me."

Regina tried to suppress a grin that threatened to defy her. "Someone seems to have a big head this morning. I have a soft spot for the proper rearing of royal babies that is all Ms. Swan. And besides…"

Before Regina could finish her train of thought, Dr. Whale came into the room and sat down on the doctor's stool in front of Emma. Regina saw the look on his face and shifted herself closer to Emma's side. "Well Ms. Swan, the results have confirmed what you thought to be true. You are pregnant."

The reality of the situation hit Emma like a ton of bricks. Much to Dr. Whales distress, she broke down in tears. He reached over to the table for the tissue box and held it out for Emma. "Ms. Swan, I can assure you that this is an emotional time for any new mom, so don't feel bad for the tears."

Regina wanted to reach out to comfort Emma, but in the presence of Dr. Whale she thought better of it. _He would be one of the last people on earth I would show emotion in front of so get a hold of yourself Regina._ Instead she briskly plucked a tissue from the box that Whale was holding and handed it to Emma. Emma smiled softly at her and blew her nose. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I just wasn't planning on this, that's all. I'm sure it's way too early to find out if it's even healthy, right?"

"Actually, I don't see any reason _not_ to perform a sonogram in order to get a better sense on how the pregnancy is developing."

Regina rolled her eyes at the doctor. "Dr. Whale, I certainly hope I prepared you more at being a modern doctor that this. Based on her calculations she is barely three weeks pregnant. While I may not have physically given birth to Henry, I do know the basics of the human body, which is more than I can say about you. It's almost impossible to see anything until she is at least five weeks along."

Dr. Whale turned to look at Regina, and wore a self-satisfied grin. He so loved putting this insufferable woman in her place. "Thank you for the biology lesson Ms. Mills, but as it turns out, Ms. Swan is about six weeks along. So if you don't mind, I think I will perform that sonogram."

Regina shot a look at Emma, and Emma audibly gasped. "Dr. Whale," Emma said with a shaky voice. "Regina's right. The baby can only, just barely be three weeks along. I was surprised that I am even having symptoms so early on in the process. With Henry those didn't start until I was about two months along."

Doctor Whale sighed and rolled his stool over to the sonogram machine and pulled some gel from the drawer. "Well, it is possible that blood tests can be wrong or carry a margin of error. Either way, let's take a look to be on the safe side, shall we?" He lifted up Emma's shirt and spread the gel onto her abdomen. It was cold, and Emma slightly winced. "Just relax Ms. Swan. I'm going to rub this transmitter around a bit over your abdomen. If we can see anything it will appear on that monitor," he said as he pointed to the screen to the right of the bed. Sure enough, after about a minute, a tiny blob appeared on the screen. "Just as suspected, there it is. And I'd say six to seven weeks is about accurate."

Emma let out an emotion filled moan as once again tears began to flow from her eyes. She immediately let her left hand roam until it found contact with Regina's. Regina didn't hesitate and let their fingers intertwine. She was as awestruck as Emma was looking at the tiny form of life projected on the screen in front of them. Regina tried to speak, but a horse grumble came out of her mouth instead. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Emma, I thought you said that the _conception _happened the evening after you and I tried to fight off the Snow Queen in the woods. Are you sure there wasn't any other time with _him_ that you are forgetting. Because if not I'd say that it's impossible that this baby is as far along as it is."

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand and turned her head to face the woman. "Regina, I swear that was the only time. This isn't possible. I'm so scared; what the hell is going on?"

Dr. Whale began to feel uncomfortable and like the third wheel in the room. He also knew that Regina would find a way to make him suffer for intruding in on such a private moment. "I think we are all finished here. Why don't we wrap things up and give you some time to process all of this. Stop by the nurse's station on the way out and schedule a follow -up visit in two weeks." He pushed a button on the machine and a picture printed out. "Oh and here is the picture of your first sonogram. Congratulations Ms. Swan. Ms. Mills, it was good of you to accompany her today. See you soon." And with that Dr. Whale scrambled out of the room as fast as his two legs could carry him.

Regina and Emma stared at the picture of the tiny blob for a few minutes. Their hands were still fiercely holding on to one another and neither of them made an attempt to separate. A swirl of emotions began bubbling inside of Regina. First and foremost she was worried that Emma seemed to be convinced of another timeline for this baby's conception. Secondly, she was slightly nauseated that this baby was fathered by Hook, but at the same time she was filled with such love and concern for this new baby even though she had no claim to it whatsoever. She didn't know which emotion to fear more. "Emma, I don't mean for this to seem condescending, but are you _sure _there is no way that this baby could be as old and it appears to be?"

Emma looked up at Regina with tear filled eyes. Regina searched them, trying to find any explanation, but was only met with fear and desperation. "No Regina. It's completely possible for me to be pregnant, but it's absolutely impossible for the baby to be this far along. Something is terribly wrong with this scenario."

Regina took a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled. Unfortunately, she knew what had to be done to figure this mess out. She tried to peel her hand out of Emma's grasp, but Emma only held on tighter. "Okay, I believe you. Unfortunately that only leaves us with one option. And trust me when I say this, if there were any other way to figure this out, I would do it in a heartbeat. Emma, we have to go see Gold."

….

The bell on Gold's door rang to announce the arrival of a client, or in this case, two clients. He always had a knack for knowing who had just entered his little store without even looking up to acknowledge them. "Regina and Ms. Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Regina made sure to wear her strictest of faces to combat the smug look that Gold always had plastered on his face. "Gold, we're not here to make small talk and you know it. I am about to do something that goes against my better judgment and ask you for a favor." At the word favor, the gentleman's eyebrows went up and the smallest of twinkles could be detected in his eyes. "And before you say that I owe you something in return, I want you to think of your grandson Henry…the same young man that you have been getting close to and working side by side with in this very shop. You are going to do this favor for him and will ask nothing in return."

Gold placed both of his hands, palms down, on the counter that he was standing behind. He looked at the two women in front of him and noticed a shared sense of worry and desperation between them. He also sensed the remnants of strong shared magic. "Well dearies, I must say that you have my curiosity piqued. What is causing you both such consternation that you have decided to come seek help from little old me. I'm not sure what help I can even be to you. These days I'm just basking in the ordinary daily routine of being a married man."

Regina snorted and Emma could tell that she was about to construct some sort of biting remark towards Gold. She gently tugged at her hand and shot her a look of caution. Regina nodded and Emma decided to take over the talking for a bit. After all, this was technically her battle to fight, not Regina's. "Gold, I'm the one that needs your assistance. And the reason why Regina brought up Henry is that he's going to be a big brother very soon. I'm pregnant."

A sly smile crept over Gold's face. "Well I guess words of congratulations are in order to you and our dear Storybrook citizen Hook. I'm sure Henry will be pleased as pie with his new little family. I've noticed that he's taken quite a liking to Killian." Gold knew that his words would strike a chord with Regina, and judging by the look on her face, it was a goal well achieved.

"Mister Gold, Hook doesn't know yet about the pregnancy, so I'd appreciate you keeping this to yourself. There seems to be a problem with the baby, and we were hoping that you would help us, as Regina suggested, being that this baby will be related to your grandson."

Mr. Gold took a moment to gather his thoughts and then slowly walked around the counter. With each step, his cane made a distinct thump on the ground, as if to make a point. "Ladies, would you please have a seat?" As both woman sat down, Gold pulled an old box off of the shelf and laid it on the table in front of them. "Ms. Swan, what sort of distress does your baby seem to be experiencing?"

Emma looked at Regina, and hesitated for a moment. She knew that in order for them to get to the bottom of what was wrong, that she was going to be subjected to some sort of strange ritual on Gold's part. She sighed and looked Gold in the eyes, hoping to find some shred of humanity. "I know it may sound ridiculous, but there is no possible way that I am six or almost seven weeks pregnant as Dr. Whale suggested. I assured him that this baby could only be three weeks old at max. We thought he was crazy until the sonogram took place and we saw it with our own eyes. Mr. Gold, what is happening to accelerate this pregnancy so much?"

Gold didn't acknowledge Emma's words, but rather began mixing a potion from the contents of the box in front of him. "I would have assumed that Regina would have told you while she was running your little magic lessons that all magic comes with a price. Tisk Tisk Regina. Any good teacher informs his or her pupil of that fact. Did I not teach you anything?"

Regina leaned over the table and practically spit her words at the man sitting across from her. "I wouldn't know since my teacher never really cared about properly teaching me magic, but rather used me as a pawn to get back to a world where he could find his son. So forgive me if I chose to change up your techniques a bit."

Gold ignored Regina's comment and kept working on the potion. "You two have been performing strong magic together. I can smell it on you. Not to mention I'm fairly certain that you have let your magic freely roam and read one another. That's a dangerous rabbit hole to go down my dears. And frankly Regina, I'm surprised you let anyone into your dark and dreary subconscious."

"What I do or don't do with my magic is MY business, not yours," spat Regina. She was getting more agitated by the minute. Emma knew she had to do something to contain Regina's well-meaning protectiveness so that this fact finding mission didn't run off its course. She gently laid her hand on Regina's leg under the table and rubbed a thumb over her knee. She knew it was risky to try such an intimate move on the other woman, but didn't know what else to do.

As soon as Emma's hand made contact with Regina, a tingling sensation spread throughout Regina's body. She fought every instinct not to look at Emma for fear that Gold would get a read on the situation.

Gold looked between the women and was suddenly struck with a plausible idea of what was going on with the baby. He didn't want to blurt such a thing out without proof, so he kept it to himself in case the potion he was making disproved his theory. He finished mixing the potion in a tiny vile, and when he saw it turning a dark shade of blue, he handed it to Emma. "Drink this."

Emma took the glowing vile from Gold's hand and stared at with skepticism. "_Seriously_? I have to drink that? Are you even sure it's safe for me or the baby?"

Gold smiled and rested a reassuring hand on Emma's arm. "I can assure you it is one hundred percent safe. I would do nothing to put you or the baby in harm's way. This potion will allow me to get a read on what's going on inside of you right now. It's the only way for me to safely access your unborn baby and get to the bottom of what is going on. So please, the sooner you drink up, the sooner we will know what's going on."

For some reason, something in Gold's voice and touch convinced her to believe him. She knew that it could be his magic manipulating her, but she pushed those thoughts aside and drank the potion anyway. As soon as she did, a small glow began emanating around her body. Gold reached his hands out to touch both her head and abdomen. He hesitated and said, "May I?" Emma gave a gentle nod and Gold continued on with his investigation.

He kept his hands on Emma for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes slightly rolled back into his head and his hands began to vibrate. Suddenly Emma was hit with a feeling that something from deep within her was communicating with Gold. It wasn't the same feeling as when she and Regina explored each other's magic, but it was equally powerful. It was as if he was reading her entire DNA make-up and touching every molecule in her body. When he finally pulled away she felt a draining feeling in her body, and Gold was wearing the most curious of faces. "Regina, I don't want you to think that I've done anything suspicious to Ms. Swan. There are still a few minutes left to the effects of the potion I gave her. Do the same thing I just did to her yourself."

Regina's brow furrowed and her voice shook ever so lightly. "I…I don't know what you just did. What if I do something wrong and hurt her?"

"Dearie, you know what I'm doing. I taught it to you years ago, but you just don't remember. Place your hands where I have, and free your mind in order to let the potion guide you."

Regina faced Emma and looked at her as if she were about to touch fire. "Are you sure it's okay if I try this?" Emma nodded and Regina hesitantly put her hand on Emma. Emma gasped at how different the feeling of Regina's hands were than those of Gold's. If it was intense having Gold access every aspect of her DNA, then this felt fifty times more powerful.

Regina suddenly pulled back from Emma, and wore a shocked looked on her face. All the color drained from her and her hands were visibly shaking. "Gold? What on earth was that? What I just felt…what I just felt was…_impossible."_

Emma looked back forth between Regina and Gold. Regina was staring at him in disbelief, and Gold was staring back at her with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Umm…would anyone mind telling the pregnant woman in this room what the hell is going on? You cryptic glances and words are beginning to freak me out."

Gold sat back on his chair and placed both of his hands on the handle of his cane. "Humor me for a moment Ms. Swan. Did anything notable happen on the day that you had relations with Hook?"

A flush of embarrassment swept over Emma and she could have sworn that her face was definitely turning a shade of red. She looked over at Regina, and could see the cringe forming on her face as a result of not wanting to hear any details about her night with Hook. "Umm, I dunno. After a long day of trying to get Regina to talk to me again and battling the Snow Queen in the woods with Regina, Hook and I got a little drunk after seeing the video of me with the Snow Queen during my time in foster care. It was an emotionally draining day. He was there for me and one thing lead to another…"

Gold held his right hand up to Emma to cut her off. "Spare me the details. I'm not curious about what led to the encounter. I'm asking if maybe you used any magic earlier in the day. You said you and Regina were battling the Snow Queen. Did you use joint magic?"

Emma looked over to Regina to see if she could help her navigate this confusing conversation, but Regina still looked drained of color and was in shock. "We….we did use magic together when we needed to take care of some sort of ice creature that was out to get us. Separate we weren't enough, but like usual, when our streamed combined we able to get the job done. I don't understand what any of this has to do with my baby. Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Gold smiled and cocked his head to the right. "Emma my dear, I told you all magic comes with a price, did I not? When you and Regina used magic earlier in the day you just described, it left an impression on you. Magic is a part of us; it's a part of our DNA. And when magic has a strong flood of emotions behind it, it has a lasting effect. It seems that Regina left a part of herself inside you when you used magic together that day. And then later that night, when you were with Killian…well…let's just say that his DNA didn't mix with yours. So congratulations are definitely in order. Ms. Swan, you are carrying Regina's and Hooks child. And judging by the magic that produced this baby, I would say that its development is progressing at the accelerated rate you described."

Emma couldn't control the laughter that was pouring out of her. _That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard._ She looked over at Regina, either expecting her to join in on the laughter or to be royally chastising Gold for the absurd statement he just made. However, her laughter soon came to an abrupt halt when she saw Regina was doing neither.

"Go ahead Regina, tell the Savior that she is carrying your child," said gold as he began to pack up his little box of potion ingredients.

Regina was still shaking and her eyes were as wide as saucers. The small vein that sometimes protruded on her forehead when she was emotional was also showing. "He's right Emma; you are carrying Hook's and my child. I read it in the baby's DNA."

…..

Regina and Emma drove to her Mansion in stunned silence. Regina hadn't even asked Emma where she would like to be dropped off. She just got in the car and started to drive. She pulled up the driveway, and put the car in park. She knew that she had to say something, but she didn't even know where to begin. This woman who showed up on her doorstep a few years ago was, however illogical it sounded, once again carrying Regina's baby. Only this time it actually _was_ Regina's baby, and she couldn't wrap her head around it. As much as she knew this situation was wrought with complications and heartbreak, she couldn't keep herself from being overjoyed that she was going to have another child. She looked over at Emma and smiled, even though the other woman wasn't looking over at her. "Would you like to come inside, being that I just drove you to my house?"

"Sure," came a timid voice void of emotion. Emma sighed and got out of the car. Both women walked into the house and headed to the living room. "Can I have a glass of water Regina?"

Regina practically tripped over herself in an effort to make the other woman as comfortable as possible. "Of course! Relax on the couch for a moment, and I'll be right back." Regina quickly went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water. She had to steady herself against the sink for a moment. The news that she and Emma had just received continued to seep in at different and unexpended levels. _Regina, don't get ahead of yourself; you know that never ends well. Manage your expectations. _See took a calming breath and returned to the living room and handed Emma the water. The blonde gratefully accepted it and finished it off in foul swoop.

Regina stood across from the couch and leaned up against the fire place. She studied the woman in front of her and attempted to figure out what was going on in her head. "Emma, I can't begin to imagine what you are thinking right now. I fear that once again I have just topped that list of things that you never thought were possible until you came to Storybrooke. I'm so sorry about all of this; I never thought in a million years that our practicing magic together would result in this, although if I am being honest, I'm not upset that it has."

Emma put her glass down and leaned back to rest her head on the back of the couch. "Ah Dammit Regina. I'm not upset about it either. But that doesn't make this situation any less messed up."

Regina raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. "No it does not. This is not the way either of us pictured having another child, but somewhere inside me I frustratingly can't suppress the happiness that I am feeling." Regina wanted dam up her emotions from flooding out, but it was if she had no control over the flow of words coming out of her mouth. "When I first found out that you were pregnant, I couldn't help but feel some sort of claim on this child for which I knew I had no earthly rights to. But I couldn't help it. You are Henry's mother, and we are raising him together, and if felt wrong not to somehow be a part of this child's life too. And then I started thinking about seeing you pregnant and being a part of the process, and part of my heart swelled at being able to experience what I wasn't able to with Henry. I knew it was all irrational, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking it. So when I found out that this was actually my child that you are carrying, it felt so right that it scared me. But then I think about how unfair this is to you, and I can't help but be terrified that you are going to go running for the hills. Not to mention how complicated this is that it's _also_ Hook's baby…."

Emma stood up and cut Regina off. "Stop, Regina. You're rambling." She smiled and thought about how she had never seen this put together woman so completely unhinged. Sure, she had seen the results of her irrational or vindictive side, but she had never seen Regina so, well… _human_. "Yes to everything you just said. I feel the same way, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you saying all of this. It shows me how far you've come and that you truly do look at me as an equal."

Regina looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. Emma could see all the years of pain and abandonment in her eyes and it tugged at something deep inside her. She knew that this new Regina was only held together with glue and tape which made Regina's attempt at talking about her feelings that much more important to Emma. "I know we should be talking and processing all of this. Not to mention that we are way over due on that chat about our prior shared kisses. But, I can't help it…I just don't want to talk about any of it right now; I just don't want to deal with it. I'm tired. "

Emma's words stung the fragile Regina, and she immediately began to put her walls back up. "Fine. Well, you are welcome to sleep in the guest room if you like. Head on up and I'll leave some towels out for you." She started to turn to head into the kitchen, tears threatening to spill over her eyelids at any moment."

Emma reached for Regina's arm just before it was out of grasp and spun the woman around to face her. "Just because I said I didn't want to talk, that doesn't mean that I want to be alone…" She grabbed Regina's face in between her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Regina welcomed the other woman's lips and clung onto to the back of her head. The kiss was frantic; tongues were fighting for dominance and both women were grasping for air. When Regina broke from the kiss, she pushed Emma's hair out of the way and aggressively placed kisses down her neck. She tasted the salt on Emma's skin and moaned into the hallow space where Emma's shoulder and neck met. She lightly licked that perfect patch of skin and continued the assault of kisses back up Emma's neck before pulling on her hair to jerk their lips back together.

Emma suddenly pulled back from the other woman and assessed the want in her eyes. Regina's dark eyes were pools of desire and slightly glowed a shade of violet. Without breaking eye contact with the other woman, Emma slowly began unbuttoning Regina's blouse one button at a time. Regina tried to move in for another kiss, but Emma kept her at a distance and made her endure the slow agony of being undressed. When Emma succeeded at removing the blouse, she stood back and took in the complicated beauty that was Regina. She wondered how she could have ever not noticed how stunning this woman was. Her breath hitched, and she spoke in a low, breathy voice. "You are so beautiful Regina."

Regina's head fell slightly to the side, and her chin began to quiver, as if she was about to cry. "Really?"

Emma nodded and went back in for a slow, sensual kiss. It was full of emotion and she enjoyed savoring the taste that was so distinctly Regina. As she sucked on Regina's lower lip, it was Regina's turn to remove Emma's unnecessary shirt. She slowly raised it over her head and tossed it to a nearby chair. Without breaking the kiss, she carefully backed Emma up to the couch and guided her until she was lying flat. She looked down at the blonde to get permission, and when it was granted, she unzipped her jeans and removed them as well. She lowered herself onto Emma and again began a trail of kisses starting at her neck, but then continued until she was hovering over Emma's abdomen. She stopped for a moment, and took in the presence of her growing baby. She paused for a moment of reverence, and then continued to shower the area with kisses.

Emma tugged on Regina's shoulders and brought her up so that they were both face to face. "Regina, I need to know this isn't just because of the baby. Do you really want this?"

Regina's breathing was ragged, and her eyes were still glowing a light shade of purple. "Give me your hand Emma." Emma obeyed and Regina placed their palms together, face forward. Soon magic was freely flowing between them. "Read my magic Emma. Feel what I am feeling and know this is for you." As one set of hands were connected, Regina took Emma's other hand and slipped it into her pants. Emma's breath caught in her throat at so intimately touching Regina, and a low moan escaped from her as she felt how turned on Regina was. "Emma? That my dear, I can assure you, is all a direct result of you."

The feeling of being inside Regina as well as freely sharing their magic was the most intense experience that either woman had ever felt. Regina noted that it was hard to tell where Emma's thoughts and feelings ended and where her's began. "Emma," Regina said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I think we should take this upstairs to where there is a perfectly suitable, comfortable bed waiting."

Emma smiled and obeyed the orders. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a nagging voice begging to be heard. I urged her to proceed with caution and to not forget that rather than serving as a solution to their many issues and concerns, this would most likely complicate things to a new degree. But for the moment, she pushed those thoughts aside and selfishly enjoyed being caught up in the encompassing presence that was Regina Mills.


	7. Chapter 7

A few beams of light filtered into Regina's bedroom and illuminated the two sleeping figures draped in each other's arms. Emma's blond hair was sprawled out on the pillow, and Regina's face was buried deep into the back of Emma's neck. Regina stirred first and as the light hit her eye, she shot up to a seated position. The thin sheet that was covering her fell to reveal her naked body. She quickly glanced over at the sleeping figure next to her and relief washed over her body confirming that this all hadn't in fact been some elaborate dream. She looked down at her nakedness and was hit with a slight note of embarrassment. She never slept naked with anyone! Normally, after the intimate act was over, she would swiftly redress into her silk pajamas and then go back to sleep. She made the slightest movement to get out of bed, but was met with a hand on her arm pulling her back under the sheets. She allowed herself to be guided into a spooning position behind Emma and shuttered at the warm feeling of their naked bodies pressed up against one another.

A low moan escaped Regina's lips as she let her right hand wander the side contour of Emma's body. Emma smiled a sleepy grin and basked in the tingling feeling that Regina's hand was producing. "Still like the goods the morning after?"

Regina couldn't suppress a deep and husky laugh. "I think so Ms. Swan, but I should probably do a thorough recheck just to be sure." She gently rolled the blonde onto her back and lowered the sheet so that she could see all of Emma. At the site of her naked body, Regina's pulse began to race, and she knew that her eyes were betraying her with the soft glow they were emanating. She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in to meet Emma's lips. It was a lazy, drawn out kiss, and all the while Regina's free hand continued to roam Emma's body until it was dangerously close to repeating the prior night's events.

Emma's head sunk back into the pillow and her back arched at the other woman's touch. The words, "Regina, please," slowly and sensually dripped out of Emma's mouth.

Regina raised an eyebrow and got lost in the feeling that she had complete control over making this person turn into a ball of putty. Not in all her years of magic, not even when she was controlling people and making them her puppets, did she feel so powerful. She dutifully obeyed the other woman's request and let her fingers graze over Emma's clit. Slowly she made a come hither movement with her forefinger and then changed to making small circles. She allowed her lips to find Emma's again so that they could kiss as they began to move in a steady rocking rhythm. It didn't take long before Emma's breathing became erratic and she was brought to a gentle, but drawn out orgasm. Regina's head fell into the pillow and the two women laid in silence for a few minutes.

It was now Emma's turn to push Regina onto her back and appreciate the absolute beauty of Regina's body. She mimicked Regina's earlier motion and pulled the sheet back to gaze on the brunette's naked form. She had never been with a woman before, but something about being with Regina made it seem like the only logical choice in the world. She could see Regina's self-consciousness seep into the moment as she tried to grab for the sheet to cover herself up. But Emma playfully slapped her hands away. "Oh no you don't. This is all mine, and I want to get a good, long look at it."

The most vulnerable of feelings washed over Regina. She had never given over such complete control to anyone in her entire life. _Did this other woman really want her as much as the look on her face conveyed?_ _Could she really care for such a monster like me? Am I even capable of being anything good to her or will I just mess it up with my complete lack of self-control?_

Emma watched the conflicted look continue to wash across Regina's face. She leaned down and placed her lips on Regina's and then slowly migrated along her jaw line until her lips were inches from Regina's ear. "I guess I'm just going to have to worship you_ again_ to ease those fears going on in your mind." Emma methodically continued kissing every inch of Regina's body and paid special attention to her breasts as she took a nipple into her mouth and sucked. She knew what she was doing was having an effect on Regina as moan after moan was escaping her mouth. "God Emma…what are you doing to me?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I am doing to you," Emma whispered and she continued lowering herself until she was able to lick Regina's wetness. She continued to assault her with her tongue and easily slid a finger inside of her. Regina gasped and her hips began to buck into Emma's face. The blonde picked up the pace and found a spot deep inside Regina that drove her over the edge. A powerful orgasm ripped through Regina's body. Regina's hands desperately sought out Emma's shoulders, pulling her back up so that she could claim her into a deep kiss. As her breathing began to regulate, Emma positioned Regina so that her head was on Emma's shoulder and she was completely enveloped into Emma's protective arms.

Despite her best efforts to stay in the moment, Regina couldn't stop herself from saying something to break the silence. "Well, Ms. Swan, I guess this morning's events solidify that last night wasn't just some fluke."

Emma smiled at Regina's need for validation and kissed the top of her head. "I would certainly say so. I hope that is okay by you?"

"I have to say that I'm surprised at how happy that makes me feel." Regina let out a deep breath as her right hand absentmindedly rubbed the lower half of Emma's abdomen. "And I know it may sound ridiculous, but…"

"But what, Regina," Emma responded as she took Regina's chin in her hand so that the two woman could be looking at each other in the eyes.

"I can't help but feel that I just consummated the process of creating our baby. Like I said, I know it sounds absurd, but I just feel like I had a part in it now. That I got to share in something so special and worship the body that is creating this little person."

"I don't think that's ridiculous at all. In fact I kind of feel the same way…that we also just solidified_ my_ role in this. After all," Emma began to say, but then stopped herself. A tear fell down her cheek and Regina wiped it away. "After all, technically I'm not even a part of this baby. It's like I'm just a surrogate…"

Regina moved from Emma's shoulder and propped herself up on one arm. "Emma! My god…of course you are a part of this baby. If it weren't for you, there would be no baby. Whether or not your DNA is involved, you are the sole reason for its creation. Would I rather it just be yours and my baby… of course I would. But in almost every way that matters, it _is _our baby. You made it possible for me to have another child. You keep making it possible for me to have any children. So really, it's you that is the miracle. Your imprint is going to be all over this child. I wouldn't be surprised if its first word is _seriously_."

Emma couldn't suppress that laugh that emerged at hearing Regina say Emma's signature _seriously._ The magnitude of this situation wasn't lost on Emma. She was having another child, but it was created from two other people's essences separate from her own. What was even more to take in was the fact that Emma Swan and Regina Mills seemed to be forming some sort of romantic relationship and that was all sorts of confusing and scary. "Regina…what did you think when I first kissed you in the crypt?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and flopped back onto her pillow. She felt a warm flutter inside her chest as she thought back to that _very_ unexpected moment. "A variety of things flooded my mind when it happened. I kept thinking…this is Ms. Swan…what are you doing? Then I started to think that it was just the strong magic flowing between us making us act that way. But what was most surprising, was how good it made my entire body feel. However, what terrified me the most was that I had no idea what your motive was behind it."

It was now Emma's turn to prop herself up on an elbow and look down at the brunette. "I had a similar experience. To be quite frank, I wasn't sure of my own motives in the heat of the moment. But the magical connection we had just experienced was too strong, and my curiosity got the best of me and wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss you. I also wondered if it was just the magic manipulating us. So when you kissed me again, right before the Snow Queen battle, I was very confused. You did it free of magic, and it felt just as good." She was about to lean down and kiss Regina once again, when a cell phone went off.

An angry grunt emerged from Regina. "I swear I will turn whoever that is into a toad for interrupting us."

Emma giggled and reached off the bed to the nightstand to see who was calling her. "Are you sure you want to turn our son into an amphibian?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed Ms. Swan. I wouldn't have thought you knew what species toads belong to."

Emma playfully swatted the other woman's arm and answered the phone. "Hey kid, what's up? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Emma listened to the boy and Regina couldn't help but grin at watching Emma's face as she talked with the boy. "How about I pick you up from school and bring you over to Regina's so we can all have dinner later on? Your mom promised to make us lasagna," Emma said as she winked at Regina. "I love you too. See you later."

"Really Ms. Swan? What is this… a full service bed and breakfast now?" She tried to sound sarcastic, but the fact that she intertwined her hand with Emma's defied the tone in her voice. She pulled down the sheet from Emma's body and laid her head in contentment on Emma's stomach. "I have a feeling I'll be making a lot of dinners to make sure that your other mommy doesn't eat a lot of crap while you are developing," Regina said as she placed a light kiss on Emma's abdomen.

Emma enjoyed the attention that was being lavished upon her and ran her fingers through Regina's hair. Worry passed through her mind at ruining the lovely moment that was enfolding, but she had to bring some reality to the situation. "You know Regina; I am going to have to talk to Hook some time sooner rather than later. He deserves to also be involved in this process."

Emma's words cut like a knife into Regina, and burning rage began to simmer under her surface. The last thing she wanted to think about as she laid in bed with Emma was that insufferable pirate who not too long ago was in the same intimate position Regina was in with Emma. "Shhh…don't ruin the moment Emma. Although you may beg to differ, I'm not an entirely unreasonable person. I acknowledge that he is just as much involved in this situation as we are and that you care a great deal for him. But for right now, this is our moment. Yours, mine and no one else's."

Emma leaned her head back to rest on the headboard. "Okay, I think that's a fair request. Well, I don't know about you, but I could really go for a shower. I think I worked up quite a sweat over the past few hours." Emma peeled herself from Regina's grasp, and got up out of bed. Regina moaned at the loss of contact and rolled herself back up in the sheets. Emma turned to look at Regina, and formed a wicked grin. "You know… I venture to guess that your shower is big enough for two people if you care to join me?"

Regina looked up at Emma and rolled her eyes. "I don't share showers with ANYONE, so don't think that you are so special as to change my mind."

Emma bent down and took Regina's hand. "Oh live a little Regina and forget about your rules. Because I'm pretty certain that there were _many_ things you never did before last night and this morning. Why not add to that list," Emma said as she dragged Regina out of bed. The two women shared a long kiss as Regina's hands explored the back of Emma's naked body.

"Oh fine. I guess saving water is the environmentally wise thing to do," Regina said as she left the blonde woman standing there to watch her walk away into the bathroom. Emma shook her head and quickly followed to join the other woman.


	8. Chapter 8

As Emma sifted through the neglected paperwork on her desk at the Sheriff's office, she couldn't help but groan at how much she wanted a coffee. But she knew that even if she tried to sneak one in, Regina would somehow find out. A wide smile crept across her face as she thought about the morning's prior events with Regina. Selfishly she just wanted to stay home all day with her until Henry was out of school, but she knew she had to face responsibilities of the world again. Especially since the past few weeks had been all but consumed with defeating the Snow Queen.

"Morning Swan," came a voice cutting through the silence of the station. Hook strode on over and placed a kiss on Emma's lips. "You're a site for sore eyes love. I was disappointed when you canceled our date yesterday." He pulled a chair up and sat next to Emma and placed two coffees down on the desk.

Emma eyed the coffee and wanted nothing more than to grab it and gulp in down in one long sip, but instead she tried to construct an excuse in her head in case Hook inquired as to why she wasn't drinking it. "So what's the new town threat that you had to have a secret meeting with Regina last night," Hook said as he drank some of his coffee.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that my magic was in check after everything that went down recently so Regina put me through some tests and thought it would be safest if I stayed isolated in the house for a day in case anything went wrong. I mean you did see what I did to you guys when my magic was out of control. I couldn't live with myself if that happened again." Emma was surprised how easily the lie rolled off of her tongue. She hated that she couldn't tell Killian the truth or about the baby, but she and Regina agreed to not tell anyone until after the next sonogram appointment.

"Love, it's going to take a bit more than you just throwing me across a room to scare me off. I trust you Swan…I know you can get your magic under control." Hook winked at Emma and placed his hand over hers and rubbed it gently. "Actually, Henry and I ended up having a great time last night. I rented one of the boats down at the dock and we went sailing for a few hours. He loved learning all about different knot tying and sail positioning. You've got a great kid there."

Emma smiled with pride, but also felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. Henry and Hook had been getting close and it was really sweet to see how much of a liking they had taken to one another. She couldn't help but be curious how he would eventually take the news that he was going to be a father. It was easy to see that he was good with kids, but how would he be with having one of his own? "Yeah, he's pretty special. And thank you for looking out for him while everything was happening the past few weeks. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Hook beamed and leaned in to kiss Emma on the cheek. "I'm not sure if anyone has told you Swan, but that's kind of what boyfriends do. Especially boyfriends that are as dashing as me."

Emma couldn't help but giggle. Sometimes Hook could come off as arrogant, but mostly he was just a big kid at heart. "You know, considering my track record with the men I've dated, I'm not sure that anyone _has _told me that."

Emma and Hook continued with small talk for the rest of the morning as he helped Emma complete and file the paperwork that she so dreaded dealing with. It was the one part of being a Sheriff that drove her nuts. Emma didn't care whether or not Kilian actually enjoyed it or was just trying to win points in her book; she took him up on his offer just the same.

"Swan, I don't know about you, but sifting through the boring musings of this town concerning traffic violations, noise complaints, and dwarf fights has worked up an appetite. Care to join me for lunch at Granny's? I might even pay this time if you are lucky."

Emma couldn't argue with good logic. In fact her stomach was grumbling something fierce and she could practically hear Regina's voice in her head yelling at her to eat. "Sounds good; I'm starving. But I insist on paying since you helped me finish up this paperwork."

"It's pretty much not a secret to anyone in this town how much you hate filing reports." He got up and located Emma's coat and held it out in front of her. "My lady," he said as he helped her on with the leather jacket. He pushed her hair out of the way and placed a few kisses on her neck. "New shampoo Swan?"

A light flush spread across Emma's cheeks. "I just used whatever Regina had in her guest bathroom. I'm pretty sure that everything she owns smells like apples. Not surprised that her shampoo does as well."

"I like the stuff you usually use better." He offered his right arm to Emma and said, "Shall we?" Emma looped her arm through his and they walked out of the station and headed for Granny's. She really did enjoy spending time with this man, but she couldn't suppress the feelings of guilt that were making her stomach do flip-flops because one thing was for sure, Emma couldn't stop thinking about Regina.

….

Granny's was packed with its usual lunchtime crowd. Most of the miners had claimed their spots at the counter, and only a few tables were open. Regina spotted Mary Margaret seated at one of the center tables, and she made her way over to her. Mary Margaret looked up from her book and beamed at the woman in front of her. "I'm so glad you could meet me for lunch Regina. I'm not going to lie, I was pleasantly surprised when you said yes to my offer."

Regina unwrapped the red scarf from around her neck and carefully tucked it in her purse and hung her long back coat on one of the nearby coat trees. "I assumed that you needed help with something Mayor related so I figured I'd do my citizen like duty and help out." She sat down at the table and pushed the menu aside. She knew it by heart being that she was the one who created it in the first place. She noticed little Neal looking at her from the stroller sitting to her left side and suppressed a smile that was threatening to spill over her face. She also felt a twinge of maternal instinct tingle inside her.

"Actually it has nothing to do with anything town related. I just wanted to have lunch with you and thank you for everything that you've done for Emma."

Before Regina could respond, Ruby came by and placed Regina's usual cup of coffee in front of her. "Let me guess…a garden salad with grilled chicken and dressing on the side?" Regina nodded and took a sip of her coffee. Ruby looked over to Mary Margaret and said, "And for you a BLT with a side of potato salad?" Mary Margaret also nodded as she turned to soothe the now fussing baby. Ruby sighed and said, "Everyone in this town is so predictable. Fine, I'll be back shortly with your food."

Neal continued to fuss and was on the brink of crying at any moment. "I'm sorry Regina, he's usually so good when I bring him here. He's been fighting off a little cold the past few days." She bent over to the stroller and began to unbuckle him so that she could hold him for a while.

"Do you mind if I give it a try," Regina hesitantly inquired. Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow and looked at the other woman in disbelief. "I used to be fairly successful at quieting Henry down back in the day. I'm curious to see if still have the touch."

Mary Margaret sat back in her chair and smiled. "Sure, that would be great." She watched as Regina gently raised tiny Neal out of the stroller and made a few cooing noises at him. She nuzzled him for a second and then settled him against her shoulder and began to rub his back with slow circular motions. She whispered something in his ear, and Mary Margaret couldn't help but wonder if she was performing some sort of enchantment. But whatever it was, its result was successful. The baby's whimpers slowly trailed off and his eyes began to droop. "I'd say that you certainly still have the touch Regina. I haven't been able to do that to him for days."

Regina smiled and shifted to ensure that the baby was properly supported, but also so that she still had a free hand to drink her coffee. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It took me a long time to master this with Henry. In the beginning I would have done anything for him to stop crying, but through trial and error I learned what he liked.

Ruby stopped by the table to drop off both women's lunches and did a double take at the sight of Regina' holding Snow White's baby. Maybe people really can change she thought. Before she could say something, Grumpy signaled to her that he wanted his check.

Both women settled into a light chatter and even though Regina didn't want to admit it, she was having a pleasant time. Baby Neal was still asleep against her chest, and she had mastered the art of one handed eating. Her back was to the door, so she didn't notice when Emma and Hook entered the restaurant and took a seat at one of the front booths. However, Mary Margaret made eye contact with her daughter shortly thereafter. "Emma, hi" Mary Margaret said as she sprung to her feet.

Regina's heart beat slightly faster at the mention of the other woman's name, but she didn't make any acknowledgement for fear of waking Neal. However, a grumble of jealously burst to the surface when Emma walked over to the table and Hook was in tow.

"Hey guys," Emma said with forced enthusiasm. She was shocked to see the two women having lunch together, but was even more surprised to find her baby brother in Regina's arms.

Mary Margaret could see look of odd amusement on her daughters face. "Neal's been a little fussy lately due to his cold, but Regina has done such an awesome job at calming him down that I think it's going to be hard to pry him from her arms."

Regina and Emma finally made eye contact and Emma was flooded with emotions at seeing Regina holding a baby. She had seen so many different sides to this woman over the past forty-eight hours, but upon seeing her holding baby Neal, she felt something scarily close to what she could almost classify as love. A light flutter of movement occurred from somewhere inside her body and she could have sworn it came from the baby. _That's ridiculous Swan, get a hold of yourself._

It took every ounce of self-control that Regina had to appear as if this situation was normal. "Good afternoon Sheriff Swan…and Hook." She looked between the two figures standing next to the table and noted with disdain that Killian had his arm draped across Emma's waist. "Taking a long lunch while on the job? Glad to know that nothing has changed under the new Mayor's watch."

Emma frowned and shot a frustrated glance at Regina. "I think I remember receiving a lecture from you that I should be taking better care of myself in order to be a more effective Sheriff. I believe having a proper lunch falls into that category, wouldn't you say?"

Hook interjected, "I'd say so love. Plus think we owe it to ourselves after working up quite an appetite this morning. Let's leave these two women alone and head back to our booth." He looked down at the table to see the half eaten salad and BLT sandwich. "Though if you are buying me lunch I sure hope it's something more exciting that what these two are having." He turned and headed back to the booth and left Emma alone with both women for a moment.

Mary Margaret patted her hand on Emma's. "Go have lunch with Kilian, and enjoy some down time. We can catch up later on."

Emma could feel Regina's eyes boring a hole through her, and she wanted nothing more than to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she very well couldn't do that with everyone present in the diner. So she settled for, "Yeah, that'd be great. Umm…Regina…I'll pick Henry up for school and we'll be over by six, is that okay by you?"

Regina slowly moved Neal away from her shoulder and placed him back in the stroller. Without looking up at Emma she flatly said, "Whenever you get there, you get there Ms. Swan."

Emma slowly nodded her head and walked away to join Hook. She took the side of the booth that was facing where the women were having lunch so she should steal a glance from time to time.

Regina and Mary Margaret continued their lunch as their conversation turned to child care and different ways to perform certain tasks on baby Neal. The irony wasn't lost on Regina that she was giving Snow White parenting advice. From time to time Regina could hear Emma's voice over the crowd and innerly cringed every time she heard a laugh emanate from Hook and Emma's booth. She began to collect her belongings and placed some money down on the table. "Well, I should be getting going. I still have to stop by the store and pick up groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Put your money away; lunch is on me, I insist," said Mary Margaret as she pushed Regina's money back towards her. "You know, I actually had a really nice time this afternoon. Thanks meeting me today and for helping with Neal."

Reached for her coat and then bent down to pat Neal on his head. "I didn't have an awful time either. If you need any more help with the city budgets, you know where to find me. I seem to have a lot of free time on my hands these days being that I'm unemployed."

Mary Margaret smiled at the woman in front of her and couldn't get over how much she had changed. Somewhere inside the slightest glimmer of hope still flickered that they could get over all the pain and have a meaningful relationship after all. "My offer still stands if you would like to take on the role of special advisor to the Mayor. Lord knows I could use the help."

"We'll see." Regina second guessed what she was about to say, but figured now was as good a time as any to try it on for size. "Snow; thanks for lunch."

Mary Margaret was visibly taken back that Regina had just used her real name. But before she could respond, Regina turned on her heels and headed for the exit.

As she approached the exit she cast a side glance at the booth where Emma and Hook were having lunch and noticed how cozy the two of them looked. The pirate was still giving Emma doe-eyed looks and hung on her every word. She briskly walked past them and left the dinner without saying goodbye. She hoped that they were too involved in their conversation to notice. As soon as she was within a safe distance of Granny's, Regina let out the deep breath of air that she had been holding ever since walking away from her table. She turned the corner to where her car was parked and was startled to find Emma nonchalantly leaning up against the driver's door.

Emma's arms were crossed and both of her eyebrows were raised. "So now you leave without saying goodbye? That's how we're playing things?"

Regina sighed and searched her purse for her keys. "Emma, I need to get groceries for the dinner that you planned tonight. So kindly move away from my car so I can do so."

"You're upset, I know. That had to be the hardest thirty minutes I've ever had to suffer through. I'm embarrassed to say that I sat facing you so that I could stare at your back for the entirety of lunch. But I'm not going to apologize for having lunch with him. I can't just ignore that he is and was and important part of my life just like you can't just toss aside the feelings have for and shared with Robin."

Regina looked down at her feet and played with the keys she had found in her purse. Sheepishly she said, "I know. Logically I know you are right, but that still didn't stop the feelings I was experiencing in there. I know I can be an insufferably jealous person, and I was trying my best to contain that, really I was. But the two of you looked so comfortable together and it ate away at me. And for a second I thought that maybe you…"

Emma walked closer to the other woman and so that they were only a few inches apart. "That maybe I what? That maybe I don't really care for you? Or maybe I wouldn't choose you over him? Regina…I have no idea what you and I are doing, and I have no clue if it will even work out. But please know that I am willing to give it a full hearted try. But prior to our new developments, Hook and I _were _dating. It's not fair to just toss him to the curb; especially being that he is the father to this baby. So please trust me to handle this in my own way. _Okay?"_

Regina hated the way Emma could so completely unhinge her. "I'm just scared. There is a lot on the line, and I don't have a great record of things going my way. I'm new to this whole trusting thing, so you'll have to bear with me."

Emma pushed a strand of hair from Regina's face and it took all of her will power not to lean in and kiss her. Instead she put her lips close to Regina's right ear and barely above a whisper said, "Then I'll just have to make sure I show you how much you mean to me later on tonight." She pulled back from the brunette and had a wicked twinkle in her eye.

Regina stood frozen and felt as if her body was being turned into a pile of aroused mush. Emma took the keys from her hand, unlocked the car, and held open the door. A sultry chuckle emerged as Regina slowly walked to the car and swung her legs into the driver's seat. "Such service Sheriff. Thank you for making sure that I got to my car safely."

Emma kept her left hand on the top of the car door and leaned down so that both ladies were face to face. She knew that it was risky, but being that they were in a side alley and were now obscured by both her body and the car door, she took her chances and quickly placed a kiss on Regina's lips. "It's my job to keep all the inhabitants of Storybrooke safe. Now I suggest you get out of here before I do some very inappropriate things to you in public," she said as she closed the door. She leaned up against the wall behind her and watched Regina drive off.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma watched Regina's car pull away and tried to head back to the dinner, but instead practically ran into Hook face first. "Hey…what are you doing out here? I was coming back inside to pay."

"No worries about the bill love, I took care of it. I came back from the bathroom and found the booth empty and got worried. Everything okay?" Hook reached out to take Emma's hand, but she quickly pulled it out of reach. "Swan?"

Emma sighed and began to softly pace. She knew what she had to do before going to Regina's later that evening, but was having trouble finding the right words. She looked up at Hook and saw a pair of confused and worried eyes staring back at her. "Killian…I have something to tell you and trust me when I say that it's not going to be easy, but please let me get it all out without interrupting me."

Hook took a step back and leaned up against the building. "That sounds serious Swan. I've been around enough to know that tone. Hell I've used that tone on countless lasses. You're trying to get rid of me?"

"Killian…No matter what I say it's going to come as corny or cliché. And you deserve so much more than that. But I can't help it…" Emma looked down at her feet and tried get her words lined up. Her current situation was complicated beyond all belief, but that didn't matter in the moment. She had to do something before more people got hurt. And for once she was going to do something that felt selfishly good despite other people's opinions. "Killian…we have to end what we've started. I know you'll say we can be happy, and you're probably right. But I can't change how I feel…it's not the right place or time to be with you."

"Swan look at me," Hook said as he put his fingers on her chin to lift her face up. "I know that your initial reaction is to run when people get close to you, but you need to let yourself be happy for once. Us…this…it's the real thing. I'm completely in love with you, and I refuse to give up on that."

Emma looked up at Hook and tears began forming in her eyes. He was trying very hard to be a good man and it made her feel even worse inside that he had to get hurt in all this. "That's exactly why I have to end it Killian. I do care for you, so deeply. But I can't say that it's _love_, and I fear that I'll never get to where you are. It's not fair to either of us if this relationship off balance. Yes I have been through a lot over the past few years, and I'm pretty sure that I've got abandonment issues, but that's not what this is about. Believe me when I say that I want you in my life for years and years to come. But I need it to be in a friend-like capacity…a true friend that I can call family."

Killian took a step back and looked deeply into Emma's eyes. He began to violently shake his head. "No, NO… I'm not going to give up on this Swan. I've loved you from the moment we met and we have come too far to throw this away. Hell I gave up my ship for you. Do you know how hard it is for a man to part with the vessel he has captained for years and years? I did that for _you_. I've done it _all_ for you."

The tears that had been welling in Emma's eyes were now falling down her cheeks in a steady stream. Sometimes she felt that she complicated people's lives more than saving them. "Killian, I need you to know that I didn't go into this relationship lightly. I thought that we had a good chance at making it work. But…"

"But what? After your burger at Granny's you suddenly thought, you know what…I've had enough of this chap… I'm done. Bullshit Swan. What's really going on? Is there someone else? Are you seeing someone else?"

Emma was shocked to hear Hook's words, but couldn't help but blush at hearing "someone else." Her mind was running a mile a minute. _Yes there is someone else…and it doesn't even make sense. But it feels so right. If you only knew Killian that it's Regina who is making my stomach do somersaults, you would freak out. You can't know…not yet. What is he going to say and do when he finds out the baby news? _"Killian…if only it were that simple. This has nothing to do with someone else and has everything to do with me. Please be the gentleman that I know you can be and respect my wishes."

"You're unbelievable, you know that Emma? You're a user, that's what you are. You take and take and take, and then when someone else needs your love and concern in return, you run. Fine, go run. But I can tell you this: you're making a big mistake. And when you realize that, I may not be around anymore to pick up the pieces and make you feel good about yourself again." He released a deep sigh, turned around and walked away.

"Killian, wait. Where are you going? Can't we talk about this rationally," Emma desperately cried after Hook. However, he kept walking and soon after turning the corner, disappeared into the streets of downtown Storybrooke.

Emma looked down at her watch and realized that school was about to let out and Henry would be waiting for his pick-up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at her reflection in a store window. _You're a mess Swan_, she thought to herself. She placed her hands on her abdomen and began to talk aloud. "Well kid that was your dad. Not really the introduction I was hoping for, but as you will come to learn I have a knack for not saying the right things. Come on, let's go find your big brother and take him home to your other mama. Hopefully that will at least be drama free for the time being."

….

Regina had just placed the lasagna in the oven as she heard the door open and the familiar sounds of Emma and Henry's chatter filling the foyer. "Hey mom," Henry shouted before Regina heard the clomping of his feet up the steps. She smiled and walked over the sink to wash her hands but was soon pleasantly surprised to feel Emma's arms around her waist and her breath on her neck.

Regina basked in the feeling of arousal that seemed to boil under the surface every time Emma now touched her. "Emma dear...Henry could come down at any moment. I'd like to tell him about us on my own terms rather than scarring him for life." Emma ignored the other woman's words and instead pulled Regina's face to the left side to enjoy a full and languid kiss.

"He's taking a shower before dinner...I heard the water turn on. We are safe for a few minutes," Emma said as she placed a hand inside some of the open buttons on Regina's blouse in order to caress the top of her breasts.

Regina gasped at the contact and slowly pushed Emma away. Her breathing had become ragged, and she knew she had to put a stop to things if dinner had a chance of being eaten. "Ms. Swan, did no one teach you the _no dessert before dinner_ policy?"

Emma backed up against the kitchen island and wore a fake pout on her face. "I never was one for rules Regina. You of all people should know that." Emma couldn't help but be amused at their sexy banter. They always had a passionate back and forth that was strongly fueled by emotion, but now it was only heightened as anger had turned to lust.

Regina thrust some plates into Emma's arms and winked. "Make yourself useful and set the table."

Emma smiled a wicked grin and said over her shoulder as she walked away, "You seemed to find me plenty useful this morning if I recall."

Regina let out a deep laugh and scolded herself for ogling the blonde as she walked away. This new feeling of utter helplessness and lust when in the presence of Emma was both unnerving and comforting all at the same time.

All three family members settled into a comfortable and familiar conversation during dinner. Henry looked between both of his mothers and was filled with joy at how much of a family they had become. He loved both of them so much and wanted nothing more to have each of them equally a part of his life. It was so much easier when they could all behave amicably. He was especially elated at how much Regina had changed. Even when he was seeking Emma out to bring back the happy endings, he had always loved Regina and hoped the woman who had raised him would live up to his expectations.

All through dinner Regina and Emma stole brief glances at once another, but were careful not to alert Henry that anything was odd. However Regina glared at Emma when she went in for a third helping of Lasagna. "What? I'm hungry! You didn't give Henry the stare of death when he went back in for more." Emma looked at Henry and egged him on to go in for more as well.

Regina laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Fine you two, but when you get sick to your stomach, don't come running to me for help."

Henry grinned and dove in to his new helping of lasagna that was on his plate, but after about 3 bites, he just couldn't go on. "Ugh…you are right Mom. If I have any more I'm going to regret it." He pushed the plate aside and rubbed his stomach. "Hey…can we watch a movie? It's still early and it's been forever since we've had some down time all together."

"Did you do your homework," inquired Regina.

"Yup…all done. I didn't have much anyway…I finished it after my shower," Henry said as he got up and headed towards the den in excitement. "I really want to see Guardians of the Galaxy…can I get the rental started?"

Regina shook her head in defeat. "Sure, go get everything ready and we'll be in after we clear the table."

Emma finished the last of her food and stood up to help Regina clear the table. "The idea of you watching Guardians of the Galaxy is just too much Regina. You have no idea what the movie is about, do you?"

Regina smiled and headed into the kitchen. "As long as it's age appropriate and Henry enjoys it, I don't care what it's about. I used to spend so much time sheltering and trying to culture him that I realized I wasn't giving him ample time to just be a kid. It's something you taught me more about actually."

"Are you saying that I'm just a big kid a heart Regina?" Emma followed Regina into the kitchen and fought the urge to kiss her as their arms brushed when putting a plate into the sink.

Regina turned and put her hand around Emma's waist in an effort to lead her to the den where Henry was waiting. "I'm just saying that you taught me many surprising things, even when I was least willing to accept them."

As Regina sat with Henry to her left and Emma to her right, she couldn't help feeling so loved and content, but also worried that she was putting to many eggs into the happiness basket. If there was one hard lesson that she had learned over the years, it was that things didn't usually go her way and that the shoe was always ready to drop. She found herself lost in thought pondering the fact that while she trusted Emma, she still hadn't broken up with Hook and that left Regina in a very unsure and vulnerable place.

As the movie neared its end, Henry had long fallen asleep and was leaning up against Regina's shoulder. Emma however was wide awake and was _very_ aware of the stimulating feeling that was pulsating through her body due to Regina's leg that was ever so lightly pressed up against her own. The two women looked at each other with longing and decided that it was time to head to bed. Regina turned off the TV and gently woke Henry up. He mumbled something vaguely coherent and began to make his way to the stairs.

Emma walked over to Henry before he reached the stairs and gave him a kiss on the head. "Hey kid, I'm going to crash here tonight in the guest room. I'm exhausted and would like a good night's sleep away from the midnight cries of my baby brother. I'll see you in the morning."

Henry looked at her with an air of curiosity, but was too tired to inquire further about Regina's new stance on letting people spend the night in her house. "Night," he said before heading up to his room.

Regina walked closer to Emma and tentatively reached for her hand and let it intertwine with her own. "So…the only reason you want to spend the night is to get away from your baby brother?"

Emma smiled and led Regina up the stairs. "Well, it _is_ a legitimate reason, albeit low on my list of why I need to spend the night in this house tonight. Though I'll have to sneak back in the guest room before he wakes up if we are going to make an attempt at keeping what we are doing a secret. "

They continued into Regina's master suite and although they had been intimate together within its walls less than twenty-four hours ago, both women found themselves battling a nervous energy. Regina walked into the bathroom and began to take off her make-up and jewelry. She wasn't sure what to do or how act, so she played things off as nonchalant as possible. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but worry that Emma still hadn't broken up with Hook which meant that once again Regina was the "other woman." _Regina, just talk to her for god's sake. You may not get the answers you want, but you'll never know if you don't ask. _She closed her eyes, sighed, and walked back into the bedroom. "Emma…"

Before Regina could formulate her sentence, Emma blurted out, "I told him. I mean I broke up with him…not that I told him about the baby. I broke up with him after I watched you drive off. He was devastated, but I had to do it. I had to clean the slate before I saw you tonight, and I needed you to know that I really am willing to give this _thing _between us a go. I _need_ you to know…"

Now it was Regina's turn to be amused at Emma's ramblings. _Maybe she is as unhinged as I am? _"You broke up with Hook," she asked with a shaky voice. She couldn't help but be taken back at the simple act of loyalty that no one else had ever done for her besides Daniel. And even he didn't get a chance to prove himself because Cora ended their relationship before it began.

"I had to Regina. I'm not the type of person to carry on with two people at once. And you don't deserve that either…not after everything we've been through." Emma wanted nothing more than to get up and kiss Regina, but it was as if she were glued to the bed staring up at the brunette. Breaking up with Hook meant quite a bit, and both women felt the weight of that act hanging in the air.

Regina was the first to break eye contact. She slowly walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. She turned back to face Emma, raised and eyebrow and said, "Not that I think Henry would come in here during the night…but just in case."

Emma finally willed her legs to move and walked over to where Regina was standing and backed her up until she was flush against the wall. She untucked Regina's silk blouse from her pants and slowly unbuttoned it until it was fully open. She stepped back so that she could take in the entire view of Regina. "You deserve to have the full attention of the woman who is falling in love with you."

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the words _falling in love with you_. Standing against the wall, half undressed and being stared at so lovingly by Emma, Regina felt terrified, vulnerable, and exhilarated all at the same time. The possibility of being loved by someone was wrought with danger at every turn as it usually ended in heartbreak and sorrow for the former evil queen. Instinct was telling her to run far away from this woman who was declaring her love and devotion, but she couldn't help herself. She lunged towards Emma and captured her mouth into a long and passionate kiss. Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire, and more she deepened the kiss, the more alive she felt.

Both women frantically clawed at each other's clothes as shirts, pants, and undergarments were quickly discarded to various parts of the floor. Soon they were kneeling on the bed, fighting for dominance. Hands were mutually and hungrily exploring each part of the other woman's body. Emma nibbled at Regina's neck and caused the woman to moan in ecstasy. Regan took Emma's face in-between both of her hands and stopped all movement between them. She sought Emma's eye contact, and when she had it, both women's eyes glowed the color of their respective magic. "Emma…I need you to know how much you mean to me. I need you to know that as scared as I am, I can't help the fact that I'm also falling in love with you. I need you to know how you make me feel," she said as she guided Emma's right hand down to her wetness and slipped a finger inside.

Emma gasped at the feeling of how aroused Regina was in conjunction with the words that Regina had just uttered. She began a slow in and out rhythm which practically made Regina's eyes roll back in her head. Just as Emma was feeling smug about the effect she was having on the other woman, Regina moved her own left hand down Emma's body, slipped a finger through Emma's arousal, but then slowly removed it and sensually dragged it up through her folds in search of Emma's clit. Their rhythm started slow and sensual, but quickly gained momentum until both women were at the brink of release. "Emma, I can't hold it in any longer…I'm about to cum," Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "Cum with me…please. Please Emma," she said with a quiet desperation. Emma was only too happy to obey as she herself had been riding a wave that was about to crash at any moment. Both women let the intense orgasms wash over them and collapsed into each other's arms. Emma kept her finger inside Regina for a few minutes longer, reveling at the pulsing sensations that continued to ensue.

Emma was draped across Regina's body with her head resting on Regina's chest. As their breathing began to regulate, Regina protectively pulled Emma into a tighter embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Emma, Emma, Emma," she quietly muttered. "What are you doing to me?"

Emma smiled as she thought of a cheeky comeback, but for once took the time to think about what she was going to say, before saying it. "The same thing you are doing to me Regina. Completely turning your world upside down." She looked up at Regina and gave her best megawatt smile. "All I could do the entire day was think about you. I mean there were many times in the past when you consumed my every thought, but not like this. _This _time it was almost driving me nuts spending time apart from you or not being able to touch you when I saw you at Granny's."

Warmth spread throughout Regina's body as Emma looked up at her with her big green eyes. "The feeling is mutual. When I saw you at Granny's, just like I have seen you a million times there before, something was very different. My pulse was racing when we made eye contact and it took every ounce of my being not to thrust Hook across the diner when he had his arm around your waist."

Emma laughed and began to absentmindedly made small circles on Regina's chest with her right hand. "I know…I felt you boring a look of hate straight through to his soul." She also thought back to seeing Regina holding baby Neal and remembered the strong feelings it evoked. "It was so lovely watching you comfort my brother. He seemed very content in your arms, and I was overwhelmed at how wonderful it made me feel. I know this is going to sound completely insane…but I could have sworn I felt the baby flutter inside of me at that moment. It was as if he or she was so happy to be in your motherly presence."

Regina smiled at Emma's words and briefly closed her eyes in an effort to take in everything that was happening. "We're going to have a baby. Another baby…and I have you in my arms. This all seems too…"

Emma knew that Regina's mind was racing and how quickly she could go to the dark place, so she cut off what was about to come out of her mouth. "This doesn't seem too anything Regina. It _is_ perfect. It may not stay perfect, and there will most surely be bumps in the road that we will handle together, but right in this very moment, everything is perfect. So just enjoy it."

Regina shook her head in defeat and marveled at how clear minded Emma was through all of this. "Okay…you're right. I'll enjoy this little moment of perfection."

"Did Regina Mills just say that I was right? Oh boy…maybe this moment really is too perfect," Emma light-heartedly said as she tickled Regina's side.

Regina squirmed as Emma tickled her and quickly captured Emma into a firm embrace and kissed her. "Don't get used to it Ms. Swan," she whispered before going back in for another kiss. "Now, we should get some sleep before the alarm goes off, and I need to kick you out to the guest room."

With a flick of Regina's wrist, the lights went out. She tried to assume her protective snuggling position behind Emma, but the other woman protested. "Oh no, tonight you are sleeping in _my _arms. Regina, you do need to learn how to be the little spoon sometimes." She gently rolled Regina onto her side and closely settled in behind her. Emma's placed her right arm under Regina's pillow and draped her other arm over Regina's side. She kissed her neck and rested her face against Regina's back. "Tonight I've got you in my protective embrace. Nothing can harm you here…you're safe."

Regina allowed herself to relax into Emma's embrace and found one of her hands to cling on to_. This moment is perfect _she thought as she felt herself drifting into a peaceful slumber. "Good night Emma."

...

Outside Regina's house a shadowy figure approached Emma's yellow car and inspected its inner contents. With a flourish of the wrist, the passenger door was opened, and the intruder carefully dug around the glove box until the sought after item was found. Quietly, but methodically, the person walked back down the driveway and found an area of the fence to lean up against and stared intently up at Regina's bedroom for a few minutes longer, before disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The bell on the door of Gold's shop rang announcing a visitor. Belle gave a quick look into the back of the shop to ensure that Gold was nowhere to be found. When she was confident that she was indeed alone, she went out to the front of the shop to greet her visitor.

The other woman was standing in front of the counter, hands in her back pockets, wearing an air of cautiousness as she always did when in Gold's shop. She looked up and met Belle's gaze. "So what seems to have been taken from you Belle?"

Belle sighed and brought Emma into the back room. "Thanks for getting here so quickly. Gold won't be in for another hour, and I wanted to make sure that I got to talk to you alone," she said as she began to cry.

Emma put a hand on her shoulder and looked around the room for a tissue, but was not successful in locating one. "Hey, hey...are you okay? Tell me what's going on so I can help. Did Gold do something to hurt you? Because I swear if he laid a hand on you I will have him locked up so damn fast..."

Belle shook her head and cut Emma off. "No, no...it's nothing like that. I'm the one that let him down. Emma, when we got married he entrusted me with his dagger. It was the only way I could truly trust that he was trying to become a better man, and he gave it to me. Emma...it's been stolen from me. I checked on it this morning, as I do every morning, and it was gone."

Emma's eyes got wide and a cold feeling washed over her body. "Are you sure Belle? Are you sure _he _didn't just find out where it was hidden and take it?"

Belle looked up at Emma with the saddest of looks. "I know you all want to believe the worst in him, and you have every right to do so, but he is changing. He does have good in him, and I have to trust that he can be better. Just like you and everyone else believes that Regina can be a good person. He didn't have to give me the dagger, but it was his suggestion in the first place."

Emma sighed and thought of her own relationship with Regina and wondered how she would feel if placed in the same situation. She hoped that she would have the same confidence that Belle was showing in this moment, but also worried that her acute sense of practicality would get in the way. She quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind as she tried to focus on the situation at hand. "Okay Belle, let's just say that someone did take his dagger. Do you have any idea who that might be? We both know he has a lot of enemies, but the only person ever dumb and brave enough to take it in the past was the Wicked Witch."

Belle shook her head and took a deep breath of composure. "I have been racking my brain thinking of the same thing. But other than the whole Snow Queen thing that had been going on, things have been pretty quiet. We've been spending almost all of our time together. I honestly have no idea who it could be. Unless..."

Belle was about to confide something when Emma put her hand up to silence the other woman. She had heard a small noise at the front of the shop and had the distinct feeling that someone was listening to their conversation. She tilted her head to the front of the shop to give Belle a clue that something wasn't right. She quickly thought of something to say that would serve as a diversion. "Belle, didn't you tell me once that Gold had a secret storage area downstairs? Why don't we head down there just to rule out that Gold didn't indeed take it, okay?" There was nothing downstairs but an empty basement, so Belle immediately picked up on what Emma was trying to do.

"Oh my god Emma, you don't believe me do you? Fine, let's go down there so you can see for yourself that Rumple has done nothing wrong." Belle headed over to the door, opened and closed it so that anyone out front would think that they had gone down stairs. Emma made a silent head motion for both women to hide behind a few large chests of books that would obscure them from view.

Emma took her gun out of the holster and steadied it in her hands, ready to trap the mystery intruder if he or she was fooled into their trap. Sure enough a hooded figure emerged and made his or her way to the basement door. "Freeze asshole," screamed Emma as she jumped out from hiding. However, Emma appeared a bit too quickly and the intruder had enough time to scramble back to the front of the store. "Seriously," she muttered under her breath and she also ran towards the front of the store.

The person in a black hoodie and dark glasses looked over his or her shoulder at the woman quickly closing in. Panicked at the prospect of being caught, the intruder pushed a large shelf of glass trinkets down to the floor just as the blonde approached it. The maneuver successfully stalled the sheriff from catching up and the other person quickly reached the exit and disappeared.

Emma was too close to the large display unit to get out of its way as it came crashing down. It knocked her over with gusto and caused her to face plant into the floor. Shards of glass were everywhere and Emma felt sharp pains at their points of entry all over her arms, hands and legs. However, the superficial pain wasn't what had her most concerned. Rather it was the possible effects of the hard fall on the baby that had Emma in a state of inner panic.

Belle rushed to Emma's side and worry was written all over her face. However, if Gold had told her about the baby, she wasn't letting on that she knew. "Emma, oh my god, are you okay? Your forehead is gushing blood and you have cuts everywhere." She quickly ran to the bathroom and emerged with a wet towel and applied pressure to the large wound on her head. "I should get you to the hospital immediately. You're definitely going to need stitches."

Ironically it was the very day of Emma's two week sonogram. The last thing she needed was Belle going with her to the hospital. Emma needed an opportunity to properly worry if the baby was okay from the fall, and she couldn't do that in the presence of the other woman. Plus, if Belle took her to the hospital, then her parents would find out and would want to rush to her side. "Belle, I'm fine, honestly. This won't be the first or the last time I take a spill trying to chase after someone. Just let me use your bathroom to clean up a bit and then I'll head to see the doctor as soon as possible, I promise. But I need you to keep what happened here between you and me...and make something up for Gold since he is going to wonder about the mess. It is way too early in this investigation to get other people involved, especially if what you say is true about Gold's dagger. People will just start to panic if they think that someone else has control of Gold, ya know?"

Belle looked skeptical, but soon agreed that Emma was right. She helped the other woman into the bathroom and cleaned up her scrapes and bruises to the best of her ability. She found a large bandage and covered the wound on Emma's head. Emma brushed her hair down in front of it to try and conceal the bandage as best she could. "I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this mess Emma and that you got hurt. But I didn't know who else to call."

Emma put her hand on Belle's and smiled, but winced slightly at the pain it caused to her head. "You did the right thing by calling me. Let me do some more investigating around town to see if anyone has noticed anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Meet me tomorrow out at the drawbridge at noon. This place is clearly not safe. You'll need to draw attention away from your heading there...so go to Granny's for an early lunch, head to the bathroom, but then leave from the back entrance. Understood?"

Belled gently nodded her head and stood up. "Okay...thank you Emma." The bell above the door to the shop rang announcing another customer. "Head out the other way and I'll take care of whoever is out front. Go get yourself to the doctor, you hear?" Belle pushed Emma out the door, took a quick glance in the mirror to wipe away the streaked eye make-up that had run down her face, and headed to greet her customer.

...

Emma looked down at her watch and realized that on top of everything, she was going to be ten minutes late for her appointment. She knew Regina was going to be furious, but was even more worried about what the other woman's reaction would be to her wounded appearance and news of the fall she had taken. Emma took alleyways to get to the hospital and used the service entrance in order to avoid running into anyone. Her methods were successful and she soon found herself outside of the exam room Regina was pacing inside of. She took a deep breath and tentatively opened the door.

Regina whipped her head around to look at the door, and was about to make a chastising lecture to Emma about the importance of keeping sonogram appointments, but was stopped in her tracks when she got a glimpse of Emma's appearance. Fury and rage boiled inside her and she rushed to Emma's side. "I swear, as soon as you tell me who did this to you I am going to lodge a fireball so far inside of their abdomen..."

Emma loved the fiercely protective side of Regina, but she knew it was also very dangerous as well. "Regina, you can't incinerate every criminal I come across. I am the Sheriff after all. Bumps and bruises kind of come with the territory."

Regina looked Emma up and down and with a flick of her wrist began healing each wound on Emma's body. When she got to Emma's forehead, she let her palm hover over the spots for a minute or two, and soon that deep wound was also gone. Emma turned to look in the mirror and was impressed to see that everything was gone. "You've got to teach me that trick Regina...wish I would have had you around all the times I got beat up as a bail bondsperson."

Regina however, was not amused. Se guided Emma over to the exam table, sat the blonde down, and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "What on earth happened to you? You're carrying a baby...you need to be more careful Emma. I thought you avoided getting the stupid genes from the Charmings, but I guess I was wrong. Speaking of your deputy sheriff…how about you let him handle dangerous jobs for a while."

"Regina, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm going to sit on my butt and do desk duty. You know how horrible I am at paperwork...hell I used to hear about it every day when you were mayor. I can take care of myself. Need I remind you that I had Henry while in prison?"

It took every ounce of self-control for Regina not to just lock Emma up in her house for the entirety of her pregnancy, but she realized that she was being irrational. However, had this been many years ago when she was still the Evil Queen, she may not have hesitated at doing so. She sighed and took Emma's hand into her own, and even at the risk of someone seeing her, placed a small kiss on the back of it. "Are you okay Emma?"

"I took a hard fall Regina. I can handle a little blood and pain...but what if something has happened to the baby?"

Before Regina could respond, Dr. Whale came into the room. Regina quickly released her hand from Emma's and sat back on her chair. "Good afternoon ladies. Ms. Mills, I surprised to see you here again. To what do I owe this unpleasant pleasure?"

Regina crossed her legs and glared at the doctor. "Instead of interrogating me, I suggest you get on with the exam before you continue to irritate me any more than you already have by just saying hello."

Whale rolled his eyes and took a seat on the other side of Emma. He retrieved the familiar gel from the drawer and rolled the sonogram machine closer to the bed "So Miss Swan, how have you been feeling? Did the morning sickness subside yet?"

Emma winced at feeling of the cold gel on her stomach as she answered the doctor. "Thankfully it has completely gone away. Frankly I was surprised since it's so early on in the pregnancy...I thought I would have it for a few more weeks at least." Emma was about to tell him about the fall when she heard the sound of a strong and steady heartbeat.

"My god," muttered Dr. Whale. "Emma this is…this is unbelievable."

Emma exchanged a worried glance with Regina and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She reached over the edge of the bed and found Regina's hand. She didn't care if Whale saw; she was worried and needed comfort. "What's wrong? The heartbeat sounds strong doesn't it?"

"It certainly is strong Miss Swan. You have a healthy baby on your hands. I'd say it's a _very _healthy baby. But what I can't wrap my head around is that based on the baby's development it seems to be 12 weeks along already. That's impossible...I haven't seen something like this happen since the..."

"Since the Enchanted Forest," Regina interrupted. "Were you going to say that you haven't seen something like this happening since the Enchanted Forrest?"

Whale looked at Regina and carefully thought about what he was about to say. "Yes Ms. Mills...I was going to say I haven't seen magic like this since in the Enchanted Forest." He turned to look at Emma. "Have you told the father yet? Because judging by the rapid rate of development, you aren't going to be able to keep this a secret much longer. I'd also like to advise that you be careful Miss Swan. This is clearly a very magical baby, and people are going to be _very _interested in it if you catch the drift of what I am saying."

Whale hit print on the sonogram and gave the printed out picture to Emma. Regina stood up and walked over to Dr. Whale so that she was towering over him as he still sat on the stool. "Dr. Whale...was that last comment a threat? Because if I were you I sure would hope that it wasn't, and I would be very mindful of keeping everything that happens during these visits a carefully guarded secret."

"Regina, I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but I certainly don't have a death wish for Ms. Swan or the baby inside of her. She has saved us all on numerous occasions, and I'm sure that we will need her to do so again. I like my chances much better with her on my side. I was just saying that I've delivered similar babies in the past, and I've seen how sought after they are. I have no idea what magic went into making this baby, but it's powerful, that's for sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." He turned to look at Emma and gave her a tentative smile. "The baby is perfectly healthy. But due to its unusual progress, I would like to see you weekly. No need to make an appointment to raise suspicions. Just know that we'll have standing Thursday appointment at 11am." With that he quickly scrambled out of the exam room, leaving Emma and Regina in stunned silence.

Regina was the first to speak. "I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him. I need to concoct a forgetting potion with a deactivating trigger that I can use every week at the appointment." Before Emma could protest, Regina raised her hands and with a puff of smoke, both women were transported to Regina's family crypt.

Emma took a moment to find her balance and looked around at her surroundings. "What the hell Regina? Give a girl a heads up next time you transport her somewhere against her will."

Regina paid no attention to Emma's protests and was already at her potions box looking for the right ingredients for Whale's forgetting serum. "I will certainly not apologize for doing something in an effort to protect you and the baby you are carrying."

Emma shook her head and walked over to Regina. She took the potion bottles out of her hands and turned the other woman so they could be facing one another. "Regina, I love how protective you are when you care about something so strongly, but you need to include me in your party of one sometimes, okay? So let's take a moment and process what just happened." She took the picture of the baby out of her pocket and show held it up. "I mean freaking look at this? How amazing is this? We created a perfectly healthy, magic little baby! And before you say something snarky to the effect that it's a shame that Hook's DNA is also involved, just focus on how amazing this all is and how even though you aren't happy that he is involved, Killian helped this happen."

Regina's lips curled up slightly and she took the picture from Emma's hands and stared at it for a moment. "I hate it when you are right," she said as she leaned in for a gentle kiss with Emma. "I want to be there when you tell him though, okay?"

Emma smiled and stole another quick kiss from Regina. "Absolutely! So...show me how to make this potion because I am totally in agreement with you...I don't trust Whale as far as I can throw him either."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Only if you tell me what happened to you at Gold's shop today." Regina looked at Emma and saw a look of confusion settle into her face. "Don't worry my dear, I'm not stalking you. You just smell strongly like his shop; I noticed it as soon as you got to the hospital. If that little imp did anything to you I can't promise I will be able to control my actions. I absolutely hate that he knows about this baby."

"It wasn't Gold. Belle called me over because something was stolen from her." Emma hesitated for a moment and pondered not telling Regina about the dagger, but thought better of it. "Someone has taken his dagger. And as we were talking about it, I sensed we were being watched. When I tried to catch the person, they knocked down one of Gold's shelving units and that's how I got hurt."

A feeling a dread shot through Regina at Emma's words. "Emma...this is serious. The dagger is missing and you are pregnant with a baby that clearly possesses strong magic? Come on...we need to make this potion and give it to Whale as soon as possible. And then we are going to see Hook, because as much as I dislike him, he will do anything to protect you. And I can tell you from personal experience that those feelings only heighten tenfold when the woman you love is carrying your unborn baby."


	11. Chapter 11

It hadn't taken Regina and Emma long to locate Hook after they found out that the he hadn't been back to his hotel rooms at Granny's for a few nights. As they approached the dock, sure enough Hook was sitting on a bench facing the water. Next to him was a bottle of rum and empty beer bottles were scattered on the ground next to his feet. As both women quickened their pace to approach him, Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm. "Why don't you hang back here for a bit? I don't want the guy to feel ambushed, especially when the news I'm about to tell him is going to be hard enough for him to comprehend as it is."

A look of insecurity seeped up on Regina's countenance and for a moment as she had a ridiculous vision of Emma and Hook running away together, all the while turning their heads and laughing at Regina. She knew that it was completely irrational, but now that the reality of their odd predicament was setting in outside the safety of their shared little secret, Regina was panicking that everything seemed too good to be true.

Emma noted the look of fear on Regina's face, but being that they were in such an open setting, she had to go with a more subtle approach in order to subdue it. She took both of Regina's hands into her own and gently squeezed them. "I'm not sure what is going on in that head of yours, but I can assure you that we…you and I, are in this together, okay? As soon as I assess exactly just how drunk he is, and ease into the conversation, I will call you over. I promise Regina."

Regina nodded and put her hands in her coat pocket. Emma smiled lovingly at her and gave her a small wink. "Well…here goes nothing," Emma said as she cautiously strolled over to where Hook was sitting. "This seat taken," she asked as she moved the half empty rum bottled out of the way.

Hook whipped his head to the left and stared at the woman sitting next to him. He was beyond intoxicated, but even in such a state, he was conflicted as to whether he should kiss this woman, or shout obscenities at her. "Swwaaaannnn…" he managed to draw out with a slur. "Did ya come to find your pirate and make sorry with me?" He leaned in for a kiss, but Emma quickly pulled back and he fell face forward onto the bench.

Emma gasped at what had happened and quickly helped the man to an upright seated position. The moment she made physical contact with him, he began to weep uncontrollably and his head flopped onto her shoulder. "Swwwannnn…look what you've done to meeeee. I'm messy without you. I mean I'm a mess without you."

"Oh Killian…it looks and smells like you have been on a bender for days. I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you like this." Emma looked over her shoulder and shot a look of concern to Regina. There was no way they could tell him the news when he was in such a wasted state. "How about we take you somewhere so that you can sleep this off and then we can have a serious conversation, okay?" Emma motioned with her head that Regina should walk over and join them. Regina rolled her eyes at this ridiculous man who was also the father of her baby, but obeyed and joined the pair seated on the bench.

"You know what the problem is lasssss…you are so beautiful, but soooooo selfish Emma. You only care about people until you need them no more," he said as he pointed his hand in the air for emphasis. Hook reached for the rum bottle, but Regina got to it first and scooped it up out of reach. "Bloody hell…what are you doing here? Last timmme I checked you were not mayor nooo more so bugger off will you?"

"Next time you say something unsavory to Emma I will do a lot more than just lock you up for public drunkenness." She looked at Emma and searched her eyes in hopes of gaining a better understanding of what she wanted her to do in this situation. "However, I seem to be in an altruistic mood this evening so I'm going to give you a pass. You will be sleeping this off whether you want to or not."

Hook unsteadily stood up and tried to lunge at Regina, but practically fell on top of Emma instead. With a flick of her wrist, Regina had him standing upright and restrained him in place. "As I was saying, you _will_ be sleeping this off so that we can have you in a right frame of mind, whatever that usually means for you, in order for Emma and I to conduct a proper conversation with you." Regina raised both of her hands, and before Hook could protest, teleported him back to her mansion and put him in a deep, hydrating sleep in the guest bedroom. A white puff of smoke soon followed as Emma also appeared in the upstairs hallway.

Regina looked at Emma and shook her head. "If he ever acts like that around our child, I swear…"

"I know Regina, I feel the same way. But unfortunately I think some of his behavior has something to do with the fact that I so flippantly tossed him a side." Regina raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but Emma cut her off before words began to flow. "Before you say anything, I'm not saying that I regret breaking it off with him. I just regret not being a bit more sensitive to the fact that for him, what I was about to do was coming out of the blue. I selfishly rushed through it all because I couldn't wait to come home to you that night for dinner with a clean conscience." Emma placed her arm around Regina's waist and led her to the master bedroom. "It's been a long day for all of us. What do you say we go to bed?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and reluctantly nodded. Both women began to prepare themselves for bed, but did so in silence. The awkward fact that Hook was passed out a few rooms down the hall loomed heavily in the air. They both hoped that by now the big news would have been revealed to him and that they could all be processing it while trying to figure out who had stolen Rumple's dagger. But circumstances got in the way and things had to be delayed for yet another night.

When Emma got back from the bathroom she couldn't help but smile at seeing a tank top and shorts waiting for her on the bed. She looked up at Regina who was clad in her signature silk pajamas and cocked her head to the side. "Did you buy these for me?" Regina nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, but a small upturn of her lips betrayed the coolness she was trying to convey. "Thank you Regina."

Emma put on her new sleep clothes and got into bed next to Regina. "So how long will he be out for?"

Regina turned over to face Emma and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I put him under for about ten hours and have him hydrating while he sleeps. As much as he deserves the hangover he should get, I want him alert and focused when we talk to him tomorrow."

Emma smiled, and turned over so that she could kiss Regina on the mouth. The kiss started out slow, and chaste, but soon it deepened as tongues intermingled and hands roamed each other's body. Regina pulled away and was amazed at how erratic her breathing had become so quickly. A familiar spread of warmth and electricity was flooding her body. Emma was like a powerful drug, and Regina knew she had to stop before things got out of control. "We better halt this for now…I pride myself on my exceptional self-control, but lately, around you, my entire sense of will power goes right out the window. "

"I know what you mean. In the past I was drawn to you as a result of a fight over whatever the pressing matter was at the time, but now I find myself doing anything to be in your presence so that I can touch you or be touched by you. It's going to be torture to just lay here and sleep next to you tonight, but it will be exquisite torture." She placed a brief kiss on Regina's lips, and then snuggled into the other woman's arms and draped an arm and a leg over her body. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight." Regina clung to Emma and lightly played with the blonde's hair until her heavy breathing suggested that she had drifted off to sleep. As much as Regina also wanted to fall into a slumber, her mind was racing with thoughts about how things would play out with Hook tomorrow.

….

Hook was sitting at Regina's kitchen island as he pushed pieces of egg around his plate. He forced himself to take one last bite of the first real food he had in days, and then shoved the plate across the counter. He looked into the eyes of the two women seated across from him and snorted. "What's the point of keeping me here against my will Regina? Emma's made it very clear that she no longer wants to be with me. You enjoying a good gloat at our expense?"

Emma put her orange juice down on the counter and took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to say. "Hook, Regina brought you here because I need the _three_ of us to talk in a safe and calm environment. I have some surprising but good news to share with you." Emma looked at Regina and the other woman nodded at her with encouragement. "Killian, I'm pregnant."

Hook glared at Emma with a look of shock. Then a huge grin spread across his face as he leapt off of the stool and ran over to Emma. He took her in his arms and spun her around muttering, "Love, love love…this is wonderful. I knew you just broke up with me because you were scared at what was happening between us. It's going to be okay…in fact it's going to be great!" He leaned in for a kiss, but Emma turned her face so that he was instead met with her cheek. He placed her back down on the ground and stood back at arm's length. "Swan it's okay…you don't have to push me away anymore. I'm not going anywhere…I love you and we will raise this baby together."

Regina cleared her throat, and Emma inched her way out of Hook's embrace. "Killian, I wasn't running scared when I broke up with you. I still stand by that decision…I care about you so very deeply, but I can't continue on with what we were doing. It warms my heart that you want to be a part of this child's life, but that doesn't involve us being _together_."

Hook again moved closer to Emma, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Regina had placed a protective hand on Emma's arm. "What…are you Swan's keeper now?" He rubbed the stubble on his chin and began a slow chuckle. "Of course; you told her to break up with me didn't you? You just can't stand to see Emma happy…especially since she took your precious Robin Hood away from you." He turned his head to look Emma directly in the eyes. "Can't you see that she is just playing you Emma? She's pretending to be your friend just so she can ruin your life yet again. She's a villain Swan, or do I need to refresh your memory on how many times she has tried to hurt you. "

"Or how about how many times she has tried to save me? Hook…I know you are talking out of anger, and that is completely understandable. But you need to listen to me, okay. This baby is very special."

"Of course it's special… it's_ our _baby," Hook said as he put his palm on Emma's stomach and raised an eyebrow. "And if memory serves me correctly, it's was a pretty special night as well."

Regina groaned and swatted his hand away from Emma's stomach. "Please, spare me the details." Frustration was wearing away at Regina, and she gave Emma a look to convey that. "Are you going to tell him sometime in this century, or do I have to?"

Emma shuffled her feet and finally said, "Killian…I'm not technically the mother of this baby. I mean, I will be its mother of course, but DNA wise, I'm not biologically the mother."

Killian began to laugh and shake his head in amusement. "Love, I know you are as shocked as I am that we are having a baby, but denial doesn't help things either. I may be no science expert, but I'm pretty damn sure I know how babies are made."

"So did I until a few weeks ago…but when magic is involved, a different set of rules seem to apply. You know how much magic I have been using the past few months…and many times I was performing it even when I didn't know what the hell I was doing. In order to help control it and keep this town safe, Regina had to help me. Our magical streams are more powerful when they join together. You've seen that with your own eyes. But every time Regina and I combine our magic, we leave more and more of an imprint on one another. Magic is made up of our DNA…and the night you and I were _together_, Regina and I used a lot of magic earlier in the day to defeat the creature the Snow Queen sent after us."

Confusion was written all over Hook's face at the large amount of information that Emma had just thrown at him. "Swan…I have no idea what you are trying to say. What the bloody hell does Regina's magic have to do with any of this? I think hormones are making you talk crazy."

Regina rolled her eyes and blurted out, "Don't be such a daft idiot Hook. What Emma is trying to say is that this baby is yours and mine. My DNA mixed with yours, not Emma's. So it looks like the three of us are having a baby."

Hook stumbled back and practically fell over the stool behind him. He looked between the two women and could see that Emma was in absolute agreement with Regina. He tried to formulate a sentence, but was having difficulty finding the right words. "This is…I mean…come one Emma; you can't honestly believe that is true? She has to be manipulating you in some way for you to even think this is possible."

Emma sighed, walked over to Hook and helped guide him to the stool. "I know this is hard to wrap the mind around…but I assure you it's one hundred percent true. As much as I'm not a fan of Gold, we went to his shop as soon as we found out, because to complicate matters, the baby is also progressing at alarming rate. I'm already at the end of my first trimester. Gold performed a potion reading and yours and Regina DNA is what came out of it. Regina and I also let our magic reach out to this baby and it confirmed what Gold said to be true. Killian, you need to trust that I wouldn't lie to you."

Hook rubbed his forehead and tried to process all that he was hearing. It was ridiculous, but somehow nothing that happened in this town surprised him anymore. He pulled a flask out from his coat pocket and commented, "Before you say anything about the drunken bender I have been on for the past few days, I think I deserve a drink after hearing this news." He put the flask up to his lips, took a long gulp, and then put it back inside his coat. He looked at Emma and a tentative smile crept across his lips. "So it's like, what, three months along already?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy huh," Emma said as she walked over to Regina's purse to retrieve the sonogram picture. "Here…this is from our last sonogram appointment yesterday. Everything looks healthy so far." She handed the picture to him and went back to stand next to Regina.

While Hook was engrossed in looking at the picture, Regina briefly placed a hand on Emma's lower back and gave it a quick rub. Then Regina walked over to the other empty stool and took a seat. "Killian, I know we have a lot more to discuss, and a lot of details to figure out, but there is something else going on that you should know about." Hook looked up from the picture and was met with worry and concern in Regina's eyes. "Belle called Emma to the shop yesterday and informed her that someone had stolen Rumple's dagger. He doesn't even know about it yet. While Emma was there, an intruder was lurking the other room and practically threw an entire display case at Emma as she tried to apprehend him or her. I can't help but think that this timing is suspicious in conjunction with what seems to be a very powerful baby growing inside Emma. And even if it's not related, someone having control of Gold at the same time is dangerous for everyone, our baby included."

Hook quickly shot a glance to Emma. "Someone tried to hurt you yesterday? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"I had it under control… I was fine. Regina helped heal me. Besides, had I called you yesterday, what help would you have been in such a drunken state?" She looked between Hook and Regina and was overwhelmed by the immense amount of love that both of them seemed to have for her. "There's something else that I didn't mention because I thought it was nothing…and I didn't want to worry you. But in light of recent events…Dammit I really thought I had just misplaced it, but I don't think that's the case. I had left the first sonogram picture in the glove compartment of my car and it seems to be missing."

Regina shook her head. "No, I can't imagine that we left something that important in your car."

Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina and shot her a knowing glance. "Regina…if you will remember back to that day we were in shock by the time we made it back to your house and it ended up being a fairly _distracting_ night. We left the picture in the glove box, I'm sure of it. A few days later I went to look for it so that I could make a copy of it, but it was missing."

"If anyone tries to touch your or that baby, it will be the last thing they do, I swear," shouted Hook. He looked over to Regina and shook his head. "Regina, would you be so kind as to release the spell you have on me so that I can finally leave your home. I'd like to get out there and start nosing around to see who the hell I have to kill for hurting Emma yesterday."

Regina flicked her wrist and released the hold she had on him. "Just don't do anything stupid out there and don't tell anyone about the baby yet, promise? We need to figure it out as a family when and how we should tell people. "

Hook was already walking towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "Fine. But I have a request for you…do you think I can be there the next time the two of you go to a sonogram appointment?"

Regina and Emma practically said in unison, "of course." As they did so, both women looked at one another and smiled. Regina took a few steps so that she was standing between Hook and Emma. She was in shock pertaining to what she was about to say, but couldn't help the words from flowing out of her mouth. "With everything going on…I don't know about the both of you, but I almost forgot that Thursday is Thanksgiving. I was thinking of inviting Mary Margaret, David and Neal over for dinner along with Emma, Henry and I."

Emma quizzically inquired, "You _were_?" She couldn't imagine a world where Regina would ever have these people over for dinner, let alone on a holiday.

Regina shot an annoyed look at Emma. "Yes, I was. And I was thinking that maybe Killian would also like to be there." She turned her head and looked at the man standing in her entryway. "Would you like to come over for Thanksgiving Dinner on Thursday? Maybe that would be a good time, as a _family,_ to fill them in on the baby situation?"

Hook was just as taken aback as Emma was at Regina's request. "As sufficiently awkward and weird as I'm sure that evening will turn out, I think it would be a good idea. Okay, yeah, I'll come by on Thursday. I'll umm…call you later on tonight Swan, if that's okay?

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Be careful out there."

He smiled and gazed at Emma with an air of a man who was clearly still in love. "Always am Swan, always am." With that he turned and headed out of the mansion.

Regina walked over to Emma, took her hand, and guided her back into the kitchen. "Come on, you need to eat something. You were so nervous this morning that you didn't touch anything on your plate."

Emma, still taking in everything that had just occurred, allowed herself to be led into the next room. "Thanksgiving? Regina, Regina, Regina… you are full of surprises. I can't wait to hear how that phone call with Mom will go."

Regina sat down next to Emma. "You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, I didn't say that. I mean it's going to be interesting, that's for sure. But it will be good; it's the perfect time to tell everyone within the safe confines of this home. Though I suppose we should tell Henry first; it's not fair for him to find out with everyone else."

"Agreed. I'm equally excited and terrified to do that. But you're right…we owe it to him. Although this morning went better than I expected. Anyway, what can I make you for breakfast being that your eggs are beyond cold at this point?"

"Don't laugh…but I'd really like you to make me something apple based. There's no doubt that this is your baby Regina; I can't stop craving apples and it's driving me nuts."

A huge smile swept across Regina's face and an indescribable feeling of pride flooded her body. "Really? You're craving apples?"

"Yes, so before I change my mind, make me one of your famous apple turnovers, only leave out the sleeping curse this time, will you?"

"Way to ruin a lovely moment Ms. Swan. Fine, apple turnovers it is. But you are going to help. I am determined to teach you to cook…and you know how I can get when I want something." She walked over to the pantry, picked out an apron, and placed it on Emma. As she moved her hands around Emma's waist in order to tie the back of the apron, her lips deliberately grazed Emma's neck.

A blush fell over Emma's cheeks, and she tried to pull Regina into a kiss, but the brunette playfully backed away. "No, no Ms. Swan. No rewards for you until _after_ I deem your cooking skills worthy enough," she said as she slowly sauntered over to the bowl of apples.

Emma shook her head in defeat. "Fine…as you wish. But there better be a hell of a reward at the end of this for making me endure the horror of wearing an apron."


	12. Chapter 12- A Thanksgiving Family Affair

Henry woke up to the wonderful aroma of a Thanksgiving turkey in the oven. It had been many years since he had the pleasure of smelling it and was truly grateful to be experiencing it again. Thanksgiving had become an afterthought once Emma came to town and everyone's world was turned upside down. He could help but smile at the thought that not only were things going well between both his Moms, but his entire family was actually coming to Regina's house for a holiday dinner. The reality of it all was almost too much to take in, and Henry pinched himself to make sure it was really happening.

Henry quickly showered, dressed, and headed downstairs to join in the preparations. When he got into the kitchen, he leaned a card addressed to "Mom" up against the bowl of apples on the kitchen counter and took a seat in front of the breakfast that was set up for him. It was his favorite, blueberry pancakes, and he couldn't wait to dive on in. He smiled as he thought back to this Thanksgiving morning tradition that had gone on every year before he even knew who Emma was.

Regina strolled into the kitchen and a smile crept across her mouth as she saw Henry sitting at the counter like old times. The card caught her eye and she walked over to retrieve it. "Good Morning Henry dear. Is this for me," she asked as she held the card up.

With a mouth full of pancakes he said, "Yup," and then dove back in for another forkful. He waited for his mother's chastising comment about talking with his mouth full, but when it didn't come, Henry was quite surprised.

Regina read the card and was left speechless at its sentiments. _Dear Mom, I am so proud of the woman you have become. I knew you could do it, and I always had faith in you, even when I was bad at showing it. I love you and always have. I'm the luckiest kid in the world to have the two best mothers a kid could ask for. I'm so happy that we can spend Thanksgiving together again like the old days. Thanks for also inviting the whole family over to celebrate with us too. Love, Henry. _She looked up at her very grown up son sitting across from her and tears began to well up in her eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a great big bear hug. "I love you too Henry. Happy Thanksgiving!"

Henry quickly finished his breakfast and brought his plate over to the sink. Mother and son fell into their usual preparations routine, only this time they were making twice the amount of food. Henry was tasked with peeling and cutting up the potatoes as Regina worked on the pumpkin and apple pies. Their laughter and chatter was interrupted when Regina's cell phone rang. She quickly cleaned off her hands and picked it up to see "Sheriff Swan" appear on the screen. She knew she should change it to Emma, but it gave her a cheeky amusement to see the word "Sheriff" light up on the phone. Regina winked at Henry and with a sly grin on her face answered the phone saying, "Emma Swan's personal cooking service; how may we be of assistance?"

Emma chuckled on the other end of the line and muttered something sarcastic. Henry noticed that his mother's face became more serious as the conversation continued and saw a look of worry form as she asked multiple questions like, "Is anyone hurt? Is David with you? Do you need my help?" He sighed as the realization hit him that once again something bad was going down in Storybrooke and wondered if just once, they could have a normal, quiet day. His mother ended the call saying, "Okay, well just promise me you'll be safe. Call when you are headed to the house."

Henry raised his eyebrows at the words of protection that Regina just used towards Emma. He placed the potatoes into the pot filled with water and put it on the stove. He turned to his mother and noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought. "Everything okay Mom?"

Regina flashed the best reassuring smile that she could muster and walked back over to her pie preparation. "Well, not exactly. There was a mine explosion so Emma and your grandfather are heading there to investigate. Thankfully none of the miners were down there at the time, so it seems that no one has been injured. But I have no earthly idea what could have caused the explosion. Since the curse broke, there should no longer be anything under the town that could cause this sort of damage." Regina tried to sound matter of fact about the developing situation, but couldn't shake the feeling that this was related to the theft of Rumple's Dagger and the sonogram picture. "Anyway, it looks like we are on our own to do all the cooking as she probably won't make it here until shortly before dinner."

Henry began to laugh and said, "I love Emma, but let's be serious Mom, she would be of no help when it comes to cooking. We'd just be slapping her hand away every time she tried to sneak a taste of what we are cooking."

Regina grinned at her son and decided to enjoy this rare one on one time with her son and trust that Emma and David could handle themselves. "How right you are Henry."

Mother and son continued throughout the morning and early afternoon getting everything just perfect before guests would start arriving to the house. Regina glanced at a text message from Emma that said she and David were wrapping things up, but would probably be getting to the house at about the same time as everyone else. After a small argument via text message, Emma finally agreed to let Regina tell Henry about the baby without her due to how the timing of the day was playing out. It wasn't ideal, but Henry deserved to hear before everyone else. However, they both agreed to keep their romantic relationship under wraps from everyone, Henry included, for a while longer. The origins of this baby were hard enough for anyone to wrap his or her brain around, let alone also hearing the news that the Savior and the Evil Queen were in love with one another.

Regina had just finished preparing some hot chocolate for Henry and was about to sit him down for the baby conversation, when she heard a loud thump and a scream from his bedroom. Panic flooded her system as she swiftly ran up the stairs and burst into his room. She surveyed the space and saw his praised "Once Upon a Time" book on the floor. Her son was standing in the middle of the room with a look of complete shock on his face. "Henry, what is it? Are you okay?"

Henry looked up at his mother and tried to find the right words to describe what he just saw in the book. "Mom," he muttered with a shaky voice. "Do you have something to tell me? Did you…did you continue on with Operation Mongoose behind my back?"

Regina furrowed her brow and walked over to pick up the book from the floor. "Henry…I have no idea what you are talking about." She was about to formulate another sentence but the words fell dead on her tongue as soon as she looked down at the open page of the book. The image was of Regina holding a baby girl and Emma was at her side. Both women smiled down at a baby and were standing under a large, flowery canopy with the words "Naming Coronation: Lucia Mills-Swan, Bringer of Light" inscribed above. In a background, David, Henry, Mary Margaret, and an assortment of other town's people could be seen with their swords drawn, as if in protection of the event. "My god Henry, did this just appear in the book?"

Henry silently nodded his head, unsure how to make sense of the unfolding situation.

"Henry darling, I'm as shocked are you are that this just appeared in the book. But that also means that the author is still out there." A feeling of hope stirred deep inside her that perhaps villains do get happy endings, but was reminded of the obvious signs of danger in the background of the illustration. "I can assure you, I have not acted on Operation Mongoose without you. However, we do need to talk, and while I'm sorry that you saw this before I had a chance to talk to you, I hope that you will be as happy as we are about an unusual turn of events that has resulted in some wonderful news. Henry, the book is right; you are going to be a big brother."

…..

The doorbell rang and Henry quickly ran down the steps to open the door, but was slightly disappointed when it wasn't Emma on the other side. Instead he was met with Mary Margaret, baby Neal, and Hook. Hook walked in first and tussled his hair a bit. "Hey there lad…Happy Day of Turkey, or whatever it is that you guys call this silly day. I've missed you." Mary Margaret followed him in and gave Henry a quick kiss on the cheek, but was soon distracted by the fussing baby in her arms.

"Hey Guys…you beat Emma and David. They are dealing with some sort of mine explosion," Henry said hoping that Hook or Mary Margaret had some additional details to provide.

Hook immediately turned his head to look at Mary Margaret. "Do you know anything about that? Has David said anything? Is Emma okay?"

Mary Margaret smiled and placed a hand on Hook's shoulder. "Easy there killer with the rapid fire questions. David's with her and they are perfectly safe. In fact, no one was even in the mine when it happened, so thankfully there are no injuries."

Just as Hook took his cell phone out to call Emma, the doorbell rang once again. Henry opened the door and found Emma and David on the other end. He immediately ran to Emma and threw his arms around her and drew her into a ferocious hug. "I love you so much Mom!"

Emma assumed that Regina had told him the news and looked around at the other faces in the foyer and was met with looks of confusion on her parent's faces at Henry's abrupt act of affection towards her. "Hey Kid…love you too. Don't get all sentimental on me just because it's a holiday, okay?" She looked down at her son and winked at him as if to signal that she knew that _he _knew. "Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here Sheriff Swan," came a voice from the stairs. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Regina said as she smiled at the group of people assembled in her foyer and slowly descended the stairs. She was wearing one of her signature silk blouses in a shade of deep orange and it was opened half way down to reveal black lace camisole underneath. The look was completed with a black pencil skirt and black heels. It wasn't unusual to see Regina so quaffed, but something else was making her look exquisite. A glow was emanating from her and her face looked soft, and relaxed. Mary Margaret noted how she almost appeared like she did when they first met all those years ago when Regina saved her from the out of control horse.

The look Regina was giving off wasn't lost on Emma. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she couldn't suppress the words, "Wow, you look great Regina" from escaping her lips. She tried to recover by saying, "I mean I guess if you haven't spent all day in a mine like I did, anything looks better than what I'm wearing," but Regina smiled a self-assuring grin knowing what effect she was having on the blonde.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable and head on into the living room. There are hors d'oeuvres waiting for you as well as some excellent bottles of wine that I have chosen for the occasion."

David kissed his wife and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't have to tell me twice. I'm starving." He looked at Henry with a big grin. "Come on, show us what you and your mom have been working so hard on all day long." He motioned for everyone to join him in the living room, but Regina hesitated.

"We'll be right behind you. I need to chat with Emma about something first." David shrugged and continued on towards the living room. Hook hesitated for a moment, but at Henry's urging, also followed the group out of the foyer. When Regina was satisfied that everyone was successfully out of view, she took Emma's hand and led her into the office and closed the door behind her. As soon as she did so, she captured Emma's mouth into a deep kiss and softly moaned as she enjoyed the taste of the other woman's lips.

Emma smiled into the kiss and allowed herself to be gently backed into the desk where they enjoyed the loving embrace for a few seconds longer. As the kiss came to an end, Emma kept her arms around Regina's neck and let their foreheads rest on one another's. "So, I'm going to guess that you told Henry and it went well judging by the huge hug he gave me when I walked in?"

"Yes and he was as thrilled as could be at the prospect of becoming a big brother. He was a bit confused on the details, but didn't care much because he was so focused on how I seem to be getting my happy ending."

Emma tilted her head in confusion. "I thought we agreed not to tell him about _us_ yet_?"_

"I didn't! But the most curious thing happened. You and I having this baby seems to have been written into the Henry's fairytale book. Emma, the author is still writing and knows about us. Or wrote about us…or something. I wouldn't have believed it to be true, but I saw it with my own two eyes."

Emma moved her forehead away from Regina's and allowed the words she was saying to sink in. "Seriously? We're in his book?"

"Yes," Regina said with a big smile. "I didn't say anything to him about us being together, but from the way it's portrayed in the book, I think he was able to put two and two together, although he didn't come out and exactly say it." Regina started to say, "Though there is something else…" but was cut off by someone stumbling through the door.

"Regina, do you have any rum in this blasted place, or am I going to be forced to drink that swill that you all consider to be fine wine?" Emma and Regina quickly moved out of the intimate embrace that they were still in while talking, but not in enough time for Hook to not see it. "You have GOT to be kidding me? Are you bloody serious?"

Emma walked towards Hook and said, "Killian, it's not what it looks like. We were just discussing Henry."

Regina shot a glare at Emma and walked to meet her where she was standing. "_Really_ Emma…It's _not_ what it looks like? The man might be an idiot, but he's not blind. Killian, this is exactly what it looks like. Emma and I are together and it frankly sickens me that you had any part in making a baby with her in the first place."

Hook shook his head and headed over to the table where a bottle of scotch was sitting. He unscrewed the cap and took a long swig of the contents within. He kept the bottle in hand, and turned to face the two women. "Regina, I don't care if that is your baby inside of Emma. You are one manipulating bitch and are no different than that horrid crocodile who taught you your magic. I don't know why you and Gold are intent on stealing the women I love, but I'll be damned if I let you have any sort of influence over my baby as well."

Regina charged at the man and was about to say or do something regrettable, but Emma stepped between the both of them and stopped the square off. "Enough," she shouted. "Have the both of you forgotten that I am a grown women capable of making my own decisions?" She turned to Regina first to address her. "Regina, I absolutely love how protective you are of me, but this is my battle to fight, so back off." She then turned to Hook and said, "And for the love of God Killian, enough with the Regina is so evil remarks. If memory serves me correctly you also did many less than honorable things back in the day. I'm sorry that it comes at the expense of hurting you, but of my own free will I have fallen in love with Regina." She took a deep breath and looked between both people standing in a stunned silence. "Whether we all get along or not, the _three_ of us are having a baby and there is a room full of family members out there waiting for a Thanksgiving dinner. So can we act like the adults that I hope we are and put aside our differences for ONE night? We have a big announcement to make, and I'd prefer it if one of you didn't kill each other in the process."

Hook took another long gulp from the bottle in his hand and grumbled, "Fine Swan. Lead the way to this poor excuse of a happy little family dinner."

Begrudgingly Regina and Hook joined Emma in the living room where David and Mary Margaret were cooing over baby Neal. David looked up with a smile. "There you are. Henry has been nagging us to head into the dining room for dinner, but was frustrated that he couldn't find you. Is dinner ready?"

"Hey moms, there you are," came Henry's voice from behind. He made his way in-between both women and put his arms around their respective waists. "This is just about the best Thanksgiving ever. I am the luckiest kid to have the both of you in my life. I never thought I'd get my wish and have everyone together as a big happy family, but being a true believer seems to have paid off."

Hook was leaning against the wall and grunted at Henry's remarks. "I wouldn't say it's a _happy _family lad, but whatever." He took another long swig of scotch, and stumbled towards the dining room. "I thought there was food on this blasted holiday. So let's get on with it already."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and then back at David. "What has gotten into him? Bad turkey experience in the past or what?"

Hook heard the comment, did a one eighty, and rushed back into the living room. "I'll tell you what's gotten into me. Apparently Emma and I are having a baby, but it's not just _our _freaking baby. Oh no…somehow Regina managed to get her DNA in there and we, her and I are having a baby that is growing inside of Emma. How do you like them apples kids? Oh, and as if that weren't bad enough, these two ladies seem to be shacking up with one another. That's right…you heard it correctly Snow White and Prince Charming. Your daughter, the _Savior, _is in love with the Evil Queen. The very same woman who tried to kill the both of you and Emma on numerous occasions. So forgive me if I'm not much in the holiday spirit, but I'd rather not stick around and watch this ridiculous little charade continue on any longer." He turned to see Henry wearing a look of mixed horror and sadness. "Ah dammit kid, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to ruin your holiday, but it's just too much for me to handle at the moment, and I need some space." He grabbed his leather coat off of the side chair and stormed out of the house.

Mary Margaret slowly got off the couch and walked over to the two women. She methodically looked both of them in the eyes and then a small tear escaped her eye. "Is any or all of what he just said true?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but instead Henry jumped in. "Grandma, it is true. In fact I saw it first in the fairytale book you gave me before Mom even had the chance to tell me about it. It's their happy ending. I know it's confusing, but it's in there along with all of your stories and happy endings. And I got to say, the more I think about it, the more it makes perfect sense. Of course it had to be your daughter to bring back the good in the Evil Queen. I mean just think about how crazy it is that Mom adopted me out of all the kids out there. It's like they are each other's destiny."

David stood up and took his place next to his wife. He smiled at Henry and said, "I think you're right kid."

Mary Margaret looked Regina straight in the eye. Regina was prepared for the yelling and screaming that might ensue, but was instead met with a, "Do you love my daughter?" Regina gently nodded her head and smiled. She then turned to look at Emma and followed up with, "And do you love Regina?"

"I do Mom. As much as it surprised me at first, I couldn't deny that she is the person that makes me feel complete." Emma looked at both her parents and Henry, and felt slightly embarrassed at how all of this was playing out. She wasn't used to being vulnerable in front of so many people.

A huge grin crept across Mary Margaret's face as she drew both women into a long hug. "You're both having a baby? I'm so happy for you!" David pulled Henry in for a hug and soon the entire family was laughing and talking a mile a minute, trying to figure of the details of everything. Snow put her hands on Emma's stomach and squealed in delight. Much to Regina's chagrin, she couldn't stop showering the woman with hugs and kisses.

Regina finally backed away from all the Charming family happiness and said, "So are we going to have this Thanksgiving dinner or not? I prepared a lot of delicious food, and I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"Yes, let's eat already," Henry exclaimed. "Regardless of what Hook said, we are a happy family, and I can't wait to have a Thanksgiving meal that doesn't just include Mom and I, no offense."

Regina smiled at her son and let each of her hands find both Henry's and Emma's so that she was contently in the middle of them. "None taken my dear. Umm, David, would you be a dear and cut the Turkey this year. Henry seems to make fun of my skills every Thanksgiving, and I think it's time for him to find out that it's not that easy of task."

David shook his head in amusement. "It'd be an honor Regina."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you all for your wonderful support, comments, and reviews. There is a lot more story to tell... So keep reading, share with friends, and Happy Holidays.**_

...

"Emma you are insufferable. Whatever makes you think I would allow you one night alone with our daughter after what you did?" Regina stood at her front door with her hands sternly planted on her hips. "Need I remind you that the last time you had her for a night you got drunk and almost got her killed with your lazy magic?"

Emma's cheeks were streaked with tears. "Please Regina, give me another chance. I just want to be back with you and Lucia! I am so sorry that I messed up!"

"Ms. Swan you should have thought of that before you got scared and left me. You're just like everyone else in my life...a disappointment."

"Darling, breakfast is ready and Lucia has been fed," said a voice from inside the house.

Regina turned and yelled, "Thank you Robin." She turned and looked Emma squarely in the eyes, "Now good day Sheriff Swan!"

The door slammed in her face as Emma fell into a clumped mess on the doorstep and began to weep uncontrollably. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Regina," but was only met with the echo of her own voice against the front door. She banged and banged on the front door, but Regina ignored her pleas. Soon a Sheriff's department car pulled up, and David emerged from within.

He walked over to his daughter and gently pulled her up. "Emma honey, come on, let me take you home. Regina called that you were causing a disturbance, and I'd much rather put you to bed than have to arrest you."

Emma tried to protest, but David's grip was too strong. "No! We are a family...she has to take me back! I can't take the rejection; not again. How can she just run back to Robin and forgive _him_ so easily!"

David sighed as he placed Emma in the passenger's seat and buckled her in. "I know honey, and sadly I am very responsible for many of those feelings of rejection. I realize your heart is breaking, but you gave up on Regina and we all know that she doesn't forgive and forget easily. It will take time."

He shut the door and walked around the cruiser and got in the driver's seat. He looked over at her daughter and his heart sank at the sorrow she was feeling. The downward spiral she had taken over the past few weeks also worried him to no end. She was suspended from the Sheriff's position and as much as Mary Margaret had hated to do so, she granted temporary full custody of Lucia to Regina as Emma had proved too much a danger to herself, let alone to her daughter.

Emma drifted off to a restless sleep as they drove home. Once back at his place, David carried her up to her room and put her to bed. He was struck with a conflicted feeling of contentment at finally being able to take care of his little girl, but also hated that it had to come at the expense of her heartache. "Goodnight Emma. Snow and I are here for you. Despite what you believe, we are always here for you."

A few hours passed and Emma violently tossed and turned as she muttered in her sleep. Finally she shot straight up in bed and shouted, "Regina!"

A sleepy Henry heard his mom's cries down the hall and walked over to Emma's room to check in on her. He turned the light on and gently inquired, "Mom? Are you alright?"

Emma looked around at her surroundings and tried to get her bearings. She was in her bedroom at her parent's home and Henry was standing looking at her with concern. She glanced down and noticed a small baby bump as she tried to understand what was happening.

"Mom, you were having another dream. Everything is okay," Henry said as he tentatively inched closer. He was cautious since Emma's magic could get a bit erratic if she got startled.

Emma closed her eyes hard and rubbed them as she struggled to get a grasp on her reality. She was still pregnant and was watching Henry and Neal for the weekend so that her parents could have some alone time camping. _You're okay Emma_, she told himself. _Get a grip, it was just a dream_. "Hey kid, sorry that I woke you up. Go back to bed and get some sleep, I'm fine."

"Are you sure mom? You look all sweaty and you sounded really upset."

Emma smiled at her son and marveled at how much of a caretaker he had become, but also wanted him to just enjoy being a kid sometimes. "I'm fine, I promise. You of all people know how crazy real dreams can be. Let's both get some sleep so we can enjoy our weekend together."

"Okay Mom. Come get me if you need anything," he said as he sleepily shuffled back to his bedroom.

Emma flopped onto her back and let out a deep sigh. As she did so she felt the baby flutter in protest. "Hey kid I get it. I don't like bad dreams as much as you do. But we have to at least try and pretend that we can successfully spend the night away from Regina. We are strong independent women after all, right Lucia?" She smiled as she felt another flutter in response.

She turned on her side and rubbed her abdomen. "Come on, help me fall asleep will ya? Trust me, you'll learn soon enough that I am one grumpy woman on no sleep." She tried to drift off and think of happy thoughts, but the unsettling dream she had just experienced in conjunction with the worry plaguing her about the troubling events occurring in the town were weighing heavily on her mind.

She wanted to call Regina with every fiber of her being, but fought the urge to do so. Ever since the family found out three weeks ago about her and Regina's _new_ relationship, things were still going well between the two of them. But Emma wanted to keep some semblance of her own identity. Neither woman was used to having someone take care them, so both still had a small wall of protection up in case something went wrong. For Emma, it was insisting that she wasn't secretly hoping Regina would ask her to move in. But even if she did, she was scared at saying yes. Not that long ago both women were at each other's throats, and the thought of that happening again was too much to fathom. And her prior dream just heightened those fears.

She headed out to the kitchen to have some tea in hopes of finding a way to become sleepy again. However, she stopped in her tracks when she heard someone rustling in the dark. Quickly, but quietly she poked her head into Henry's room and saw that he was safely asleep. She shut his door, crept back in her room, and unlocked a gun from its cabinet.

Slowly, gun in hand, she walked back into the kitchen. Upon hearing the same rustling in the large dark space, she flicked her wrist and magically turned on all the lights in the space. "Freeze whoever you are and hands up!"

The intruder sighed and placed the item she was holding down on the counter. "Took you long enough to realize someone was in your home. And you better tell me that you keep that gun properly locked up being that our son is under the same roof."

Emma lowered the gun. "For god's sake Regina, you couldn't have called first or used the doorbell like a normal human being? In case you have forgotten, there seems to be a robber in our midst, so I wasn't just going to stroll on out here unarmed in pitch blackness."

Regina snorted. "Dear, you do have magic. I'd much rather you use that than that barbaric piece of metal full of enchanted powder."

Emma sighed, "Give me a moment so that I can properly lock back up my barbaric gun as I always do whenever _anyone_ is in the apartment. I can't believe you'd even question me on that."

Emma expeditiously headed back to her room and put the gun away. Secretly she was happy to see Regina, but was also worried about what brought her by unannounced in the dead of night. She took a quick look in the mirror and pulled her hair back into a tidy pony tail. She once again looked down at her new baby bump and wondered how long it would take Regina to notice that she had popped.

She walked back out to the kitchen and pulled a stool up to the counter where Regina was preparing some tea. "I was just coming out here to make some tea. What…are you reading my mind now Regina?" At Emma's words Regina got a sheepish look on her face and turned away. "Wait a minute; are you kidding me? I was only joking when I said that. Please don't tell me that you can spy on my personal thoughts now?" Emma's voice, while quiet because Henry was sleeping, was getting a bit agitated.

"Believe me Emma, I have no desire to know what goes on in that mind of yours moment to moment. But I had a horrible dream and when I woke up, my magic could sense that you were in distress. Against my will it set out to reach yours and informed me that you had just experienced a similar dream and that you wanted tea to relax. So here I am, making you tea. A simple thank you would have sufficed," said Regina as she placed both of her arms into a crossed position.

"Seriously? You had a dream at the same time as mine? I know we have been spending a lot of time together, but that sounds super suspicious to me. Things keep happening lately, and I can't seem to pinpoint how they are related, but I know they are." She raised an eyebrow at Regina and tentatively asked, "So, what was yours about? Cause mine was pretty darn awful and had me in a soaking sweat when I woke up."

Regina didn't want to admit it to Emma, but the dream was about losing the other woman due to betrayal…but not on Emma's part, but rather Regina's. "Let's just say that when I woke up I had a fireball ready and aimed at the nearest wall. I have a hunch that something is making us have dreams exploiting the concept that old habits that die hard and can ruin what we most love. Am I correct?"

Emma sighed and said, "Sadly that sounds like a correct theory to me as well. The dream was just awful and then I couldn't get back to sleep. I told Lucia that we had to be strong ladies who didn't need to text mama Regina at the drop of a hat."

Regina smiled and walked around the counter in order to be closer to Emma. She placed herself between both of Emma's legs and put her hands on her shoulders. "So we are actually calling her Lucia now? That's been made official then?"

"Hey I have a healthy respect for that book Regina. The author inserted us in there together with a healthy baby girl. If he or she wants the baby to be named Lucia, then I am all in."

Regina took her right hand and lifted Emma's chin ever so slightly. "I'm worried Emma. Simultaneous nightmares on one of the few nights we were apart is not a coincidence. I could feel how much distress you were in, and I felt helpless."

Emma furrowed her brow. "I am fairly certain that I felt your distress too. When Henry came rushing into my room I was yelling your name. Do you really think someone is accessing our dreams?"

Regina sighed heavily. "I do and this is a first for me Emma." She moved her hands down to pay reverence to Emma's womb and gasped. She looked up at Emma, and a shy smile crept across her face. "You popped? You have a baby bump Emma! Why didn't you tell me?"

Emma returned the smile and brought her hands down to rest on top of Regina's. "I kinda wanted you to notice it first so I could experience _that_ reaction," she said as she pointed at Regina's face. "I like to see raw emotions register on your face before you have a chance to temper them. I used to see them all the time when it was anger you had pointed at me, but when it's emotions leading you to be all happy and vulnerable, you micromanage them."

"I know, and I am working on that, I promise," Regina said as she drifted off into silence and stared at the baby bump for a minute. She looked up at Emma and suddenly blurted out, "Emma, I think you and Henry should officially move in with me. It's absurd that you and Henry are living at your parents apartment part time and my house the rest of the time. It should be our house already. For twenty-eight years, other than Henry, I was used to the silence and the alone time. And now it's almost driving me mad when the both of you aren't there."

"Regina...I have simultaneously been hoping and dreading that you would ask that. I've played the possibility of it over and over in my mind..."

"You've got to be kidding me; you're about to turn me down aren't you," Regina interrupted. She looked and sounded like a wounded animal.

"Regina, it's complicated. We just started this _new _relationship not that long ago. I don't want this baby to be the reason we rush into things." She tried to reach out to touch Regina's arm, but Regina quickly moved out of reach.

"So what, you are going to have my baby and just keep living here with the Charmings? And Hook and I will just share custody, is that it? You don't get to have your cake and eat it too Ms. Swan. I have fully committed to you and I being a couple, regardless of the baby. And if memory serves me correct, you kissed me first. So you better decide exactly what it is you want because I will not be toyed with!"

Before Emma could respond, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma was left standing in the kitchen speechless when suddenly the tea kettle loudly signaled that its contents were boiling. Just as she reached it to turn the gas off, baby Neal started crying. "Great; that's just great. Couldn't have used magic to make the tea Regina?"

She walked into her parent's room and picked up her little brother in an effort to sooth the infant back to sleep. A feeling of nervousness washed over her as she thought about how this little scene would soon be happening with her own daughter in a few short months. "Oh Neal, what if I make a mess of all this? That's kinda what I do." She sat down on the nearby rocking chair and gently rocked for a while as she remained lost in her thoughts. It didn't take long for both infant and sister to fall asleep.

Suddenly Emma found herself in some sort of underground cavern. It was dark and she was having difficulty gaining her bearings. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized that she was underneath the library and that Regina was also there, but was bound and gagged in a chair. "Regina," she yelled as she rushed to the brunette's side.

"Welcome Emma," came a breathy female voice from behind her. "So happy you could join us. Please, have a seat in front of the Queen," she said as she shoved Emma onto the seat directly in front of Regina.

Emma noted the use of the word _Queen_ and filed it away in her brain as something she needed to remember. "You are messing with the wrong two women lady. Who the hell are you?"

"You'll find out who I am soon enough. But first a little birdie told me that the two of you have been practicing and sharing some strong magic together. How shrewd of you Regina to find a magic boost to make you seemingly unstoppable. You always had the need to make yourself invincible; Tis a shame that this time you made yourself vulnerable in the process. Your loss will most certainly be my gain."

Emma turned to get a better look at the woman they were dealing with, but a cloak covered her face, and even then it seemed as if there was a black void under the hood. "You! You are the same person who was in Gold's shop that day! You stole his dagger didn't you?"

The woman laughed. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Don't speak about things you know nothing of Ms. Swan. Now let's get back to business shall we? I command the two of you to share your magic. I want to see and feel this for myself. So come on, put your hands together and let it flow," she said as both of Regina and Emma's hands were forced together against their will.

Emma looked Regina in the eyes and could almost hear her inside her mind silently screaming at Emma to suppress the strong urge for their magic to touch. But as her own magic bubbled under the surface, excited at being so close to Regina's, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they neared Regina's. Suddenly she felt a violent shaking motion flooding throughout every part of her body. _Oh no, what have I done_, she thought? _Regina warned me not to and I was weak._

"Emma! Emma wake up; wake up this very instant!"

It took every ounce of will power for Emma to groggily open her eyes. Regina was towering over her and had hands on both of Emma's shoulders as she continued to shake her awake. "Come on, that's it. Wake fully up. Don't make me dump water on you."

Emma blinked a few times and looked around the bedroom and noted that Neal was safely placed back in his crib. "What's going on? What are you doing back here?" She looked at Regina and gasped. "Regina! Your ears are bleeding!"

Regina wiped her right ear and looked down at her hand and noted that it was covered in blood. "I'm fine Emma, I just need to take it easy for a bit until my magic replenishes," she said as she slumped into a nearby chair. "It took everything I had to transport out of that dream and wake the both of us up."

Emma quickly got to her feet, located a few tissues, and rushed to Regina's side in an effort to stop the bleeding. "Are you sure you are okay? I've never seen you bleed before. And you are _really_ pale Regina. Can I let you access my magic to help the healing process along?"

"No," Regina sternly stated. "That's what got us into this predicament in the first place. We can't allow ourselves to be controlled like that ever again. People clearly know about our magical connection, so we must find a way to control it or we will be exploited, do you understand?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to make some sort of sense out of the situation. "So that dream was real too? You were experiencing it at the same time?"

"It was very real Emma. I know we had our suspicions about our dreams from earlier in the evening, but this one confirmed what I feared…someone has gained access to our subconscious. But it only seems to be possible when we are separated from one another. We were fools Emma, emotional fools. We allowed our dreams to play on our fears just as they were designed to do. It took all of two seconds for us to get in a fight over them. If we had shared magic in that second dream, if we had done as commanded, I shudder to think about what the results would have been."

"Just for once I would like to feel as if we can have a normal life in this town; just for freaking once Regina!" Emma stood up and placed her hand out in front of Regina. "Come on, follow me." Regina did as commanded and allowed herself to be taken into Emma's bedroom. Emma went into a drawer and located a pair of shorts and an _I Heart Boston_ tee-shirt. Regina tried to protest, but before she could mutter a word Emma interjected, "I know it's not your style, but you need to rest, and I'd much rather Henry find you committing a fashion faux pa rather than sleeping in just underwear." However Emma couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face at seeing Regina in her clothes.

Regina looked down at her newly donned sleep attire and shook her head. "Never in a million years did I think I would allow myself to wear such clothes. Somehow you manage to make them look endearing, but on me, they look just ridiculous."

Emma got into bed and adjusted the baby monitor to make sure that she could hear the soft sleeping sounds of Neal loud and clear. "On the contrary Regina, I think you look sexy as hell in my clothes. It's kind of a turn on to see you so dressed down and wearing one of my favorite old tee-shirts."

A sultry chuckle emerged from Regina as she got into bed. "Noted Ms. Swan. I'll see what I can do about that in the future." She tried to be playful, but her exhaustion and the fight they had lingered heavily in the air. In almost a childlike way, she made her way to into Emma's arms, placed her head on Emma's chest and held on for dear life. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did before. I should have taken a moment to hear your fears, but I went to the dark place as quickly as I usually do. However, we seem to have a problem with spending a night apart now since our subconscious seems to be at risk when we are separated. And I don't want that to be the reason you move in with me. I want you to want to be there. So I will figure out some sort of enchantment that will hopefully suffice in protecting us until you are ready to make a home with me."

Emma bent down and kissed the top of Regina's head. "No I'm sorry too. I'm not used to people wanting to take care of me and stick around. I'm terrified at getting so caught up in someone that I lose myself because at the end of the day, I'm the only person I've ever known to be there for me. Of course I will move in with you, and not just because that's when we seem to be the safest. I want it because you and I together seems to be the only thing that makes sense anymore. I know we will probably hurt each other and get into fights, but I trust that you won't break my heart. I love you Regina. "

Regina began to cry and her tears found their way onto Emma's shoulder. "Oh Emma… you know what I am capable of. How can you possibly say that I won't break your heart or make a mess of things again? There will always be darkness in me that I have to suppress. What if one day I can't?"

Emma moved herself down so that she was face to face with Regina. "And what if I can't suppress making an idiotic, rash decision or being selfish at your expense? We can't live cowering in the shadow of the _what ifs_ Regina. I know that shadow and I've lived in it for far too long as have you. I insist that will have our happy ending, regardless of how hard it is to arrive at it."

Regina wiped away her tears and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Okay, enough with the sad sap talk. We should be celebrating our decision," she said as she began to place sultry kisses up the line of Emma's jaw.

Emma playfully pushed Regina away. "Oh no Ms. Mills, you need your rest. Besides, even though I said I would move in with you, that doesn't mean you get your way_ that_ easily. I have one requirement…that you take me out on a proper date first. And I mean a _proper_ date…I want flowers, candlelight, a fancy restaurant…the whole nine yards. After all, even _Hook_ took me out on a date…"

Reina opened her mouth in a feigned expression of horror. "If you ever bring up that pirate's name when we are in bed again, you will live to regret it Ms. Swan. Fine, when Mary Margaret and David get back from their ridiculous camping trip, I will take you out on the finest date you have ever experienced. In fact, I can't wait to see how many looks of shock will occur on the faces of all the little harpies in this town. "

Emma laughed and snuggled into Regina's arms in order that she could be spooned. "You do love to make a good spectacle Regina, and I expect this to be no different. On another note…Henry, Neal and I are going to go down to the beach tomorrow for a picnic. I can't believe our kid has never learned to fly a kite! Care to join us as I am assuming that you also don't know how to fly a kite sans magic?"

Regina smiled into the back of Emma's neck. "I suppose I could clear my calendar."

"Yeah you do that," Emma said as she yawned. She felt her eyelids get heavy, and sighed deeply. "You sure a night's rest will replenish your magic Regina?"

"I'm absolutely sure. And we are immune from these orchestrated dreams as long as we are together. But if you experience anything strange, please wake me up, okay?

"Mmm hmm. Ditto Regina," Emma sleepily said before drifting off.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina couldn't contain the permanent grin that was plastered to her face as she poured her Monday morning coffee into her favorite "Mom" mug that Henry had made at school years ago. Her weekend, despite its rocky start with manipulated dreams and a fight with Emma, ended up being more perfect than she had imagined. Emma, Henry, Neal, and Regina had a wonderful day picnicking at the beach and shared endless laughs at Regina's expense when it came to her horrible kite flying skills or shrieking in distain at sand getting blown into the food she had prepared. The daytime was filled with stories and games and quickly faded into evening as they decided to make a fire and have s'mores. Yesterday, as a family, they spent most of the day moving Emma's few personal belongings into Regina's home and designated which room would become their future baby's new place of residence. Little Neal gave the chosen room his approval as quickly fell asleep in the crib that was purchased and assembled earlier in the day. Much to both mothers' amusement, Henry had actually encouraged his moms to put the crib together via magic so that the three of them could spend the day doing things far more entertaining that trying to decipher assembly instructions.

Regina was worried at how perfect all this seemed and once again small shards of doubt and fear crept into the back of her mind. However, she forced those traitorous thoughts away and was determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on in Storybrooke in order to protect her family. As she finished her coffee she played the mysterious string of events over in her head, struggling to grasp how they all went together. First the sonogram went missing, then someone stole Rumple's dagger and injured Emma in the process, next there was the mine explosion on Thanksgiving, and finally, the most unsettling event was the exploited dreams and the voice of the woman that she knew she had heard before, but couldn't place.

After Emma left for work earlier in the morning, Regina resolved that she should pay Gold a visit and try and ascertain if he knew about the missing dagger or not. She had always doubted that he gave the real dagger to Belle in the first place, and figured now was as good as time as any to put him on the spot. She headed towards the front door and stopped to give herself a once over in the mirror. It had taken her a while to locate it, but after some digging around in her closet, she found the grey dress that she was wearing on the first night she met Emma. Initially it wasn't exactly the most joyful of introductions, but none the less it was the first time they had set eyes on one another and she thought it would be a nice gesture showing how far their relationship had come. Not to mention she was curious if Emma would remember. Tonight Regina was taking Emma a proper date, and in true Regina fashion, she wanted everything to be perfect. But first there was business to take care of. She put on a coat and scarf, gave her hair a quick tussle, and headed out the door.

…

Emma sat at the Sheriff's station poring over the weekly reports and was determined to find something that would lead her to figuring out the identity of the newest villain she seemed to be dealing with. Something about the way the faceless person addressed Regina as Queen suggested a history between the two women. It wasn't surprising being that Regina had made a lot of enemies along the way, but someone entering into the ring of revenge this late in the game was confusing. Most everyone in town had made his or her peace with Regina, so it seemed that this had to be some sort of outsider that also had it in for Gold. With Zelena out of the picture, it was hard to figure out who that could be and where she had come from.

"Morning Emma," rang David's voice from the hallway as he made his way into the Sheriff's office. "I found this man pacing outside wondering whether or not he should come in," he said as he pushed Hook into the room as well. "Killian I believe you owe my daughter an apology for that outburst on Thanksgiving and for disappearing the past three weeks."

Hook walked in wearing the look of a lost puppy dog. As opposed to his usual scraggily and unkempt look, today he was clean shaven, wearing a fresh set of clothes that contained no leather, and appeared to be completely sober. "That I do mate. Do you mind if I have a few minutes alone with Emma?"

David made eye contact with Emma to ensure that she was okay with his request, and when she nodded in assurance, he headed out towards the hallway. "I'll be in your mother's office upstairs if you need anything," he said over his shoulder.

Hook tentatively walked over to Emma and took a seat. He looked down at his feet and sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he glanced up to meet Emma's gaze and gave a weak smile. "Hey Swan…you're a sight for these sore eyes that's for sure." When Emma didn't say anything in response, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Ah dammit to hell Swan, I sure did muck everything up. I'm so sorry for my poor form on Thanksgiving, but I was just so shocked and hurt. I mean it was hard enough to handle your breaking up with me, but to find out that you choose Regina over me…that was a hard pill to swallow. All on top of the fact that you are having Regina's and _my _baby, well it's all enough to make a chap go bonkers, ya know?"

A look of genuine affection flashed over Emma's face as she leaned forward on the desk. "I know, and we are truly sorry that you had to find out that way. Honestly, I didn't expect any of what is happening between Regina and I to_ actually_ happen. What her and I have seemed to just form over time, but it quickly became something neither of us could ignore. I mean you have to recognize that our bond is strong if she was able to imprint her DNA on me and somehow be a part of making this baby," she said as she gently rubbed her baby bump.

Hook looked down at Emma's hands and shook his head. "Oh my god Swan; may I," he inquired as he put his hands out to touch her stomach. As he did so, a huge smile swept across his face. "Wow, I can't believe you have a baby bump. How the hell? I mean isn't it a bit too early for that?"

"Technically it should be _way_ too early, but everything in Storybrooke has its very own set of rules far removed from the rest of the world. As I told you before, she seems to be some sort of magical baby and is progressing at a rapid rate. I asked Whale if we should be worried, but he assured me he has seen something like this before and the baby was perfectly healthy."

Hook looked up at Emma, and it almost appeared as if there were tears forming in his eyes. "Did you say, _she_?"

Emma let out a nervous laugh. "I mean it hasn't been confirmed officially as of yet, but let's just say that some form of magic let us know it is a girl." Hook brought his hand up to his chin as if to smooth the beard that used to be there. "Hey, Killian, I meant it when I said you can come to the sonogram appointments. I have one this Friday at 2pm, and I'd love it if you could be there. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like that very much Swan," he said as he gave one more pat to the baby bump. "Geez, a little lass, huh? I'm never letting her go on a date with a guy like me, that's for sure."

Emma reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself. You're a great guy, really."

Hook pulled back from Emma's touch and said, "But just not the _right_ guy, eh there Swan?"

Emma tried to find the right words to say, but every one of them died on her tongue before they could make their way out of her mouth.

Hook got up from his chair and pushed it back under a desk. "Right then. I'll see you on Friday for the sonogram. If you need me before, I'm back to staying at Grannies. I won't be disappearing again anytime soon, I promise." He hesitated, but then placed a kiss on the top of Emma's head and exited.

Emma let out a moan and dropped her head to the desk. His sad eyes were enough to make her heart break and it killed her that she was causing him so much pain. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that she herself had been hurt time and time again, but that didn't make it feel any better when she was on the giving end. Suddenly her desk phone rang and startled her back to Reality.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Swan," she answered. She listed to the caller on the other end and rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'll be right there." She swiftly hung up the phone and threw on her coat. _Great, just what I want to deal with today…going to the high school to interrogate one kid for stealing another kid's phone. _

…

Ever one to make an entrance, especially when agitated, Regina burst into Gold's shop and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Gold, we need to talk _now!" _When she was met with no response, she stormed into the back room. "Gold, you know how much I don't like being ignored, especially by you." She looked around and expected to find the man she was seeking to smugly emerge from behind a shelving unit, but was instead met with quite the opposite. Belle was slumped on the ground unconscious and had a large gash on her head.

"Oh my god, Belle," Regina said as she rushed to her side. She checked for a pulse and was greatly relieved when she located one. She ran her hands over the wound on Belle's head, and it immediately disappeared. When she was satisfied that it was properly healed, she gently moved her hand over Belle's face and slowly woke the woman up.

Belle's eyes flickered open, and when she made a sudden movement to sit up, Regina stopped her. With a flick of her wrist Regina made a pillow appear and placed behind Belle's head. "Take it easy for a moment Belle. I looks like you took a pretty nasty hit to the head. Is Gold here…do you want me to call him?"

A tear emerged from her eye and fell down her cheek. "No, please don't call him. He's the one who did this to me."

"That weak and arrogant little bastard! He hasn't changed an ounce it seems." Rage filled Regina and she immediately stood up as if to storm out of the shop. "When I get my hands on him…"

Belle grabbed Regina's hand and interrupted her before she did something rash. "No, no it's not like that. He didn't want to do it, but that same intruder in a cloak was controlling him to do so. He was in the shop frantically looking for something and when I walked in, he was commanded to take care of me. He could have killed me, but he just knocked me out instead. Regina, this serious; someone is controlling him again."

"Are you sure Belle? I've known him a long _long _time, so forgive me if I don't share in your wide-eyed optimism when it comes to believing the best of him," Regina said as she used magic to clean up the mess made in the back of the shop.

"You should Regina, he has changed. And if I'm not mistaken you expect all of us to view you with that same look of forgiveness and hold the belief that there's good inside of you." Belle slowly rose to a seated position and rubbed her neck. "And believe me when I say, after what you did to me that was a tall order. But here _we _are."

Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was not how she planned her morning going at all. "Look, I'm pretty sure that I did a text book job at healing you, but I still think I should take you to the ER to get checked out. The last thing I have time for is to spend the morning with you at the hospital, but I won't hear the end of it from Emma if I don't, "she said as she extended her hand out for Belle to take. "Come on, this offer won't last forever."

Belle mustered up a weak smile and took Regina's aid in helping her get to her feet. Once she was in full standing position she moaned slightly as the room began to spin. The words, "I don't feel so well," barely emerged from her mouth before she collapsed into Regina's arms.

"Belle," she shouted, but got no response. Regina's magic was still on the mend from the night that her ears bled, but she corralled enough strength to transport the both of them, and with a cloud of purple smoke, they were immediately at the hospital.

Regina was holding Belle in her arms as she shouted, "A little help here." One of the nurses quickly located a gurney and rolled it over to where Regina was standing. Regina gently placed Belle on the bed. "She's had some head trauma, but I'm not sure to what extent. She had a wound on her right temple that I healed by magic, but there may be some internal bleeding or swelling that I missed. Locate Dr. Whale immediately and run some tests."

The nurse obediently nodded and said, "Right away Ms. Mills." Soon Dr. Whale emerged and placed the order for a CT scan and assured Regina that they would make sure Belle was okay. However, Regina insisted that she stay until the results were in and Belle was awake again. She still felt guilty for all the years she had Belle locked away and despite her non-willingness to admit it, she also felt the desire to make it up to the woman.

Regina took at seat and let her head fall back against the wall of the private waiting room. With the flurry of activity during the past hour, she had neglected to text Emma and inform her of what was going on. She also knew that Emma had a lot on her plate at the moment all the while trying to grow a healthy baby girl. She worried about the effects of constant stress on mother and baby and thus wanted to shoulder as many burdens as she could from the other woman.

She allowed herself to close her eyes for a few minutes in order to relax and help her magic reserves continue to replenish. However, her state of Zen was interrupted by a soft and familiar voice cutting through the air. "Regina? Regina, are you okay?"

Regina opened her eyes to find Robin Hood standing in front of her. "Robin, what are you doing here? I thought that Marian was released a few weeks ago?"

He smiled and gestured to a nearby chair. "May I?" Regina nodded, and Robin took a seat next to her. "Little Roland has a bit of a cold that won't seem to go away, so we figured we should bring him in to get checked out. This place still freaks Marian out, but she seems to be adjusting a bit better than last time."

"I'm so sorry to hear Roland isn't feeling well. If he isn't getting any better in a few days, I'm sure there is some sort of potion I could make to assist with his recovery. I miss that little guy," Regina gently said.

"He misses you too Regina. I can see the look of frustration that registers on Marian's face every time he says that." He looked down at his hands and nervously played with them for a moment. "In fact…I miss you Regina. I miss you so much. I know I shouldn't be saying this with my wife and son down the hall, but I can't stop thinking about you…about _us_." He tentatively placed his hand on one of Regina's and was relieved when she didn't make an attempt to move it.

Regina sighed and looked at the face of the man that pixy dust had told her was her true love. Not that long ago she was pining over him and was falling in love, or so she thought. However, lately she began to embrace the thought that maybe there was something more powerful in finding her own way, despite all sorts of twists and turns, to a person that she never thought in a million years would be her soul mate rather than just listening to fairy dust or some book. Her entire life seemed to be dictated by a force telling her to do this, or telling her to do that, which is why it felt so right to finally just follow her heart to Emma.

"Robin, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't miss the two of you as well. But we have to embrace the fact that it's not meant to be. If Emma hadn't brought your wife back and changed history, that would have meant that I would have gone through with executing Marian. Robin, you need to wrap your brain around the fact that I was responsible for your being widowed in the first place. Take this chance and fall back in love with your wife and the mother of your son."

"Don't you think I want to fall back in love with her? I know I should hate you, but I just can't. I don't know you any other way than the woman I met and fell in love with a few months ago." Robin hung his head down and began to cry as he still clung onto Regina's hand.

Regina sighed and rubbed his back. "Robin, come on. I hate seeing you like this. I have made my peace with how our relationship ended and now you need to as well."

Regina was so engrossed in her conversation with Robin that she didn't hear the loud sound of footsteps running down the hall until the person was almost on top of her.

"Regina," said a voice that was clearly out of breath. "Regina, are you okay? I ran here as soon as I heard from Grumpy that he heard from someone else that you were in the hospital." She was bent over and had her hands on her thighs as she tried to regulate her breathing. When she looked up at Regina she noted the scene unfolding in front of her. Robin and Regina's hands were interlaced and they were sitting with all of about an inch of space between the two of them. Regina's other hand was on Robin's back.

"Great…just great. Robin, nice to see you again. Regina I observe that you are clearly just fine and don't seem to be injured. So, I guess I'll be on my way then," she abruptly said as she turned and walked away at a quick pace.

Regina sighed and gave Robin a pat on the back. "Robin, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of with Emma. I hope Roland is feeling better." She quickly exited and went off in search of Emma. It didn't take long for her to catch up with the other woman. "Emma," she yelled, but got no response. "Emma please stop and talk to me for a minute instead of acting like a petulant child."

Emma whipped around and faced the brunette. "Petulant child? I should be calling you love sick puppy from the cozy way the two of you looked in there."

Regina stood with her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Are you done? May I speak?" Emma looked down at the floor as she shuffled her feet around, and Regina took that as a sign that she wasn't going to run out of the building. "I brought Belle in earlier because she was attacked in Gold's store and passed out on me. She should be fine, but they are running some tests. And Robin was here because little Roland hasn't been feeling well. We ran into each other and chatted for a bit. Yes, he may still have feelings for me, but I promise you that I did not lead him on in any way."

"Why didn't you call me when you found Belle? I am the Sheriff after all; I need to know about these things and do a proper investigation," Emma said as she leaned up against the nearby wall.

"You are also carrying a child and need to learn that sometimes people care enough about your well-being to help you from time to time. I had control of the situation and did the proper thing by bringing Belle here to get checked out." Regina stepped closer and reached out to grab one of Emma hands, but raised an eyebrow as she did so. "Ms. Swan…dare I say I detected an air of jealousy when you saw Robin and I? Well I'll be darned. It feels good having company in my little irrational world of emotions, jealousy, and fear," she said with a sultry chuckle.

Emma shook her head and said, "I plead the fifth and blame pregnancy hormones." Suddenly, she looked Regina up and down and her mouth fell open in surprise. "Is that the dress you wore the night I first came to Storybrooke? It is, isn't it?"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's hand that she was holding. "Well done Ms. Swan. I was hoping that you would remember. Yes, it is the very same dress I was wearing the night we met. I wore it purposefully today since we are sharing another significant event: our very first date. "

"No offence Regina, but that seems like one wacky choice. Why on earth would you want to remember such a rocky moment in our past on a day that is supposed to be filled with making _good_ memories?"

Regina stepped back and crossed her arms as she wore a self-assuring smile. "Because Emma, that is the day that both of our lives changed forever. As much as I didn't want to admit it, at that moment you started a chain of events that made my life worth living again. It strengthened my relationship with Henry, even though initially your presence had the opposite effect. And then you broke the curse that had me living in a miserable world devoid of love or any real human connection. Emma, _you_ taught me how to love again, despite the darkness inside of me that always wanted to win. And if memory serves me correctly that very day you made a birthday wish not be alone for once. On that same day you got your son back, you started down the path to regaining the family you never knew you had, and for better or worse, received me in your life as a permeant fixture. I thought about burning this dress many times when I was at my lowest points, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I'm fairly sentimental and superstitious when it comes to items I choose to hold on to. So I thought today would be a perfect time to pay homage to that special night that we met by wearing what you first laid eyes on me in."

Emma couldn't stop the deluge of tears that were welling up under her eyelids from spilling over. They flooded her checks as she made what she considered to be a few unflattering sounds of blubbering. However, it didn't stop her from grinning ear to ear. "Damn Regina, you definitely have a way with words. If our date tonight is half as romantic as what you just said, then I'm in trouble." She looked over at a nearby table and located a tissue box. She plucked a tissue from its holder and dabbed at her face. "But Regina, are you really sure that today is still such a good day to have our first date? I mean Belle is in the hospital, you had a heart to heart with your ex-boyfriend, and your_ girlfriend_ got jealous and had an emotional breakdown. I'm not exactly feeling sexy at this very moment."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and gently reached out to wipe away the rest of Emma's tears. "That's exactly why we _should_ have our date tonight. I think you of all people should know that nothing ever goes as planned in this town. There will always be difficult days filled with un-pleasantries. But we are lucky enough to have each other to go home to at night. We have each other to comfort, and love, we share a beautiful son and have another child on the way. So yes, I want to remember the day we have our first date as a day that nothing else seemed to matter as long as you were at my side."

Suddenly Emma got a fit of the giggles. At first Regina glared at her with distain, but soon she found herself joining in. The more they tried to stop, the more it got out of hand. "Oh god Regina, when did you become a Hallmark card?"

In between laughs, Regina managed to eke out, "I have no idea what a Hallmark card is, but if it sounds half as sappy as what I just said, I give you permission to gag."

As their laughter subsided Emma took Regina into her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. She basked in the soft smell of apples that radiated from the other woman's hair. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on Regina's. "But all kidding aside, those were some of the most beautiful words ever spoken to me. I don't think anyone has ever put as much thought into what I mean to them as you just have, let alone saving and remembering the item he or she wore when we first met."

"It's something I'm working on Emma. In the past feelings either got me hurt, or caused me to spiral out of control into the dark place if I suppressed them. I meant every word of what I said, regardless of how absurd it must have sounded coming from the lips of Regina Mills."

Emma stole a quick, heartfelt kiss and then leaned back into the hug. "We sure are doing a good job at breaking down these carefully constructed walls the both of us have up. So, are you going to get used to us being on display as a couple as opposed to just letting me steal a few quick kisses in some dark lit, back hallway of a hospital?"

Regina chuckled and pulled back so that she could look at Emma. "Well I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself tonight. Speaking of which, I want to add an air of mystery and chivalry to this first date. Since you technically moved in with me yesterday, I want you to get ready at your parent's place so that I can pick you up. And even though they know about us, I can't wait to see the looks on your parent's faces as it sinks in that this is legitimately happening. The irony is just too delicious…the Charming's baby girl, the _savior_, is dating the Evil Queen."

Emma laughed and also found herself amused at the whole concept. "Nah, you're more like the teddy bear queen these days; all bark and no bite. That is unless of course I _request_ a bite," she replied as she bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows. "See you at seven."

Emma sauntered away, leaving Regina standing with a blush sweeping across her cheeks. She smiled a wicked grin and turned to head back to check on Belle, but was instead met by Gold standing in the doorway. "My _my _dearie, things sure are progressing well with you and Ms. Swan. It's been a long time since I've seen anything make you blush Regina. Better be careful that she doesn't make you go all soft."

"Took you long enough to show up being that your wife is down in CT making sure that you didn't do any serious damage when you knocked her in the head," Regina said with a sharp tone. "Care to fill me in on what is actually going on?"

"All in due time. I must say it was particularly caring of you to stick around the hospital and make sure that Belle was okay. As much as I hated having to harm her, it was for the better good. Whomever this hag is that stole my dagger needed to think that it was the real one, and Belle would be devastated if she found out I had lied when I gave her the fake one. This mystery woman tested me today by seeing if I would harm Belle, and it seems I passed with flying colors. You were also quite convincing when you came in looking for me and found Belle instead. Nice work."

Regina crossed her arms and repositioned herself to represent an air of authority. "Were you able to get a better idea on who the hell we are dealing with? Did you see her face or get any clues?"

"No, I still couldn't see though that blasted cloak without giving away that I was actually in control of my magic. I assumed that this person didn't have magic from the crude way she had broken into my shop in the first place. But she is proving to be a calculating and intelligent adversary by playing our weaknesses against us which is clearly Emma and Belle."

Regina snorted in distain. "You better find out what she wants from you, me and this town sooner rather than later, because my patience is wearing thin. I would hate for Belle to find out that you aren't the reformed man she thinks you are."

"The same can be said for you your majesty," Gold said as he smugly leaned on his cane.

A grin slowly crept over Regina's face as she leaned to be as close as possible to Gold without slapping him. "So sad when you have to be wrong Gold. See, this time I actually _don't_ have anything to hide from Emma, Henry, or anyone else in this town for that matter. I _have _turned over a new leaf. Try taking a note from my book for a change. I hope your wife feels better soon; send her my best," she said as she walked away.

"We'll see Regina," he slyly called after her. "Old habits die very hard my dear. Very hard indeed."

Regina ignored his last comment and continued walking towards the exit. She wasn't going to let the silly little imp ruin her evening with Emma. Tomorrow she'd deal with the dangers lurking around the corner, but tonight she placed her laser like focus on continuing towards getting the happily ever after she so deserved.


	15. Chapter 15- A First Date

**_Hi Everyone! Sorry I am a week late posting this chapter. Work has been very busy, and I wanted to make sure I did proper justice to Emma and Regina's first date. Enjoy and thanks for continuing to follow my story. I promise more updates on a regular basis._ **

...

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the irony that for her entire life there was not a single soul that cared when and if she went to a school dance, got a good grade on a test, or tended to bump or bruise of hers. But here she was for the second time in not that long preparing for a date at her parent's home. It was such an odd experience watching David and Mary Margaret getting all excited, wanting to take pictures, and waiting up until she got home. But at the same time it was sweet and something that parents and daughter alike missed out on for twenty-eight years. Now that Emma was in her thirties, Mary Margaret and David were making up for lost time and were desperately trying to ensure that Emma didn't feel left out due to Neal.

Emma studied herself in the mirror and flashed a self-approving smile. The last time she went on a date she wore a ridiculous pink dress that Mary Margaret insisted she wear. This time she went shopping on her own and settled on a red, form-fitting dress that accentuated her body in the right way, but also didn't make the baby bump look silly. Regina stressed that one of her leather jackets wouldn't be appropriate for the evening, so she found a trendy black blazer that perfectly accompanied the dress and matching heels. She kept her hair down and curled it slightly at the edges. The look was finished off with a bright red lipstick as well as an unusual appearance by her glasses as her contacts were sometimes bothering her lately during the pregnancy. "Looking pretty good if I do say so myself Swan," Emma said aloud as she turned around too take a final look at all sides of herself.

She strolled out to the living room and found Henry on the couch playing a video game as Mary Margaret tended to Neal. Henry looked up from his game for a moment and smiled. "Wow Mom, you look great. Wait, are you wearing glasses?"

Mary Margaret placed Neal in a bassinette and looked at her daughter. "That dress is….it certainly fits you well. You look nice honey."

Emma walked over to Henry and flopped down on the couch. "Yeah kid…my contacts have been bothering me so I figured I'd give my eyes a break for a night. What's wrong…you don't like them?"

Henry smiled and went back to the game he was playing. "No, I do like them; a lot actually. I was just surprised."

"Emma, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment," Mary Margaret said as she headed towards the kitchen island.

Emma patted Henry's head and got up off the couch. "What's up?"

Mary Margaret took the tea kettle that was boiling off of the stove and poured two cups, and placed one in front of Emma. "I just wanted a few minutes with you before Regina picks you up. Between David's and my little camping trip and you moving in with Regina, I just feel as if I haven't seen much of you lately. How are you feeling? Everything going okay with the pregnancy? If you have any questions or need any tips…I am happy to help out. As you know I just went through all of this recently," she sad and she placed her hand on the back of Emma's.

The words _mom_ and _dad_ still felt a bit odd rolling off of her tongue, but she was working hard on making them seem more organic as much for her parent's benefit as for her own. "Thanks Mom. It's actually pretty comforting to know that. And I must say that Regina has been just great through all of this. She gets this adorable sparkle in her eye every time she looks at my baby bump."

Mary Margaret shook her head and gently laughed. "Adorable? It's going to take a while for me to get used to hearing those words pertaining to Regina, let alone coming from your mouth."

Emma cocked her head to the side and looked at her mother. "Wait…I thought you were okay with the two of us being _together_. I even thought you guys were getting along?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean it to sound that way. We _are_ getting along and I'm happy to finally see Regina at peace. Gosh…we've all been through so much heartache, and sadly that share of blame is equal among most of us. The fact that it's all worked out this way even makes sense in some way. But that doesn't mean that it won't take some getting used to. I'm not going to stop being protective and looking out for you to ensure you don't get your heart broken or worse, that you break Regina's heart….because we've all seen what level of damage that can do."

Emma raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea. "Point taken. For how dark Regina can go, it's ten times even more powerful when she loves or cares about something. That woman is a pile of feelings and emotions, regardless of what she likes the world to believe."

The doorbell rang and a voice shouted from down the hall, "I'll get it." David hurriedly scampered into the living room, camera in hand, and opened the door to reveal Regina in a dark over coat. "Good evening Regina. I would ask you what your intentions are with my daughter, but I think that's fairly obvious." Regina glared at David which made him laugh. "After all, I don't want you to feel left out from the riot act I read all people who come to date my daughter."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She was carrying a large assortment of bags and she placed them down on the counter. "Dinner for the two of you and Henry. I figured once you heard what I have in store for Emma's dining experience tonight, I wouldn't hear the end of it from you or my son that I didn't let you try it as well."

Regina walked over to Henry and placed a kiss on his head as David peeked in one of the bags and inquired, "Where is this even from? I don't recognize any of the packaging?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and stood up to face Regina so that she could see her dress. When Regina got a full look at what she was wearing, Emma could see her face flash with immediate desire. "Yes Regina, I'm also curious where this food came from. I hope I'm dressed up enough for the occasion."

A sly smirk came across Regina's face. She wanted nothing more than to walk across to the other woman and kiss every square inch of her, but present company prevented her from doing so. "I would say you look quite appropriately dressed Emma. Red suits you nicely as do the glasses. I don't think I've ever seen you without contacts."

A blush spread across Emma's face as she looked at the faces of everyone staring at them in the room. "Yeah well they've been bothering me lately since the pregnancy so I figured I'd give my eyes a rest for the night. I got a new pair of frames the other day actually."

David hurried over to Regina and Emma and pushed the both women towards a mantle. "Come on Regina; take off your coat so I can get a picture already. A first date between the two of you is definitely in need of documentation," he said as he took off her coat to reveal that she was wearing a solid black dress that fell just above her knees. It was accented with a plunging neckline and sleeves that ended just above her elbow. The look was completed with smoky eye make-up, appropriately placed jewelry, and incredibly high black heels.

Emma's eye's widened as she took in the full view of Regina. She leaned in to give her a quick kiss and as she privately whispered, "You look stunning" in Regina's ear, a flash of the camera went off. "Geez David, impatient much?"

"What," he said in an innocent tone. "I like a good candid photo…sometimes they turn out to be the best. Okay, now let's get an official one. On the count of three say cheese."

Regina's patience was wearing thing. "David, just take the damn picture already. Emma may soon go into labor with the amount of time all this is taking."

Emma laughed and gave a little pinch to Regina's waist. "Play nice in the sandbox Regina. Come on, smile big and think about the fact that our son has the biggest grin plastered on his face over there," she said as she pointed to Henry who was leaning over the back of the couch watching his two moms.

Soon pictures were taken, hugs were given, and before long, both women made it out of the apartment and down to the street. Emma found Regina's hand and laced her fingers through it. Regina jumped a bit at the contact as she was not used to such public displays. "I'm sorry…I don't think I've ever held hands with anyone other than Henry in public. Not even Daniel because we kept it such a secret."

Emma smiled and gave their joined hands a little squeeze. "I kinda like that…I think there will be a lot of firsts for the both of us tonight. I can't say that I've had much of the traditional dating experience either. If you're lucky maybe you'll get a kiss at the end of the night," she said with a wink.

Regina raised an eyebrow and a suggestive smirk crept over her face. "Oh I am confident that I'll be getting a lot more than just a kiss at the end of the night."

Emma feigned a look of shock and stopped walking for a moment in order to face Regina. "Why Regina, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am most certainly not the type of girl who sleeps with someone on the first date," she said as she went in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, she quickly moved so that her mouth was an inch from Regina's left ear. "I sleep with them _before_ the first date to make sure I like the goods. And I'd have to say that I think your goods are exceptional."

Emma could sense Regina's breath hitch slightly at her words and the smallest of blushes spread across the brunette's face. "Normally this is where I'd dramatically leave you hanging as I lead you to our destination in stunned silence, but being that I have no idea where you are taking me, I have to defer to you."

Regina extended her arm and Emma happily took it. "We're just going across the street." She nodded her head in the direction of Granny's. Only it wasn't Granny's any more. A new sign out front read "Enchanted Bistro" and a line of people crowded around the door and snaked around the corner. Emma's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the restaurant and then back to Regina. "Don't worry; Granny's and your beloved BLT will be back tomorrow. Tonight I got one of the best chef's in Boston to come here and do a pop up restaurant for the evening. I opened up reservations so that people of this town can actually experience what elegant food looks and tastes like."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "You Regina are one big softie, despite your best efforts to suppress it. This is where dinner came from for Mom, Dad and Henry, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Regina said shyly. "Come on, let's turn some heads." She led Emma across the street to where a hostess was standing outside the establishment. "I gave Ruby and Granny the night off and promised that everything would be back to normal by the morning."

Before Regina could say anything the hostess looked up and nervously realized who was standing in front of her. "Ms. Mills, good to see you. We have the table you requested all set up for you; please, right this way," she said as she grabbed two menus and led them into the restaurant.

Grumpy was next in line to be seated, but at the sight of Emma and Regina hand in hand, he couldn't contain an outburst. "Hold it right there sister," he said as he pointed a finger in Regina's face. What's going on here…have you tried to curse Emma again? Why on earth are the two of you holding hands?"

Regina sighed and did her best not to slap the finger out of her face. "Nice to see you too; glad to know that you are here to enjoy the restaurant I set up for the evening. I promise that nothing apple related is on the menu, but if you keep up your petulance, I can't make any promises," she said with a wink as Emma swatted her arm.

"Actually," Emma interrupted, "Regina set all this up for me to celebrate our first date and was nice enough to also invite all of you to share in this special dining experience. So I suggest that you pick your chin up from off the floor and thank the woman." She put her arm around Regain and squeezed her side for effect. She then proceeded to open the door and said, "After you Ms. Mills."

Regina raised a self-assured eyebrow at Grumpy before confidently strolling into the restaurant.

Emma gasped when she got inside and saw what Regina had done to the restaurant. Gone were the booths, metal tables, and the counter. Instead they were replaced with elegant bistro tables, a mahogany bar that was fully stocked, and a small dance area towards the back where a four piece jazz ensemble was playing. There were waiters dressed in tuxedos as well as a sommelier going table to table with wine recommendations. She turned to Regina with the most childlike of glances and eked out a small, "You did all of this for me?"

Regina returned a smile and noted a tear on Emma's cheek. "Too much?"

Emma laughed and rested her head on Regina's shoulder. "Well everything you do has the tendency to be over the top, but this time…this time it's just perfect. No one has ever done something for me like this before."

Aware that there were multiple eyes on them taking in the view of the Evil Queen and the Savior being so intimate, Regina stiffened slightly and resisted the urge to kiss Emma's head. "I'm happy you like it. You deserve the most memorable first date ever. You are worth every extravagance I can lavish on you. Not to mention I need to ensure that our baby gets used to eating better foods than just burgers and grilled cheese."

The hostess led them to an intimate table towards the back, but one that still had a full view of the entire restaurant. Emma looked down at the menu and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Every one of her favorite foods was on it but in an elevated form. She looked up at Regina and smirked. "I thought you said no burgers? I sure see a fancy one listed on here that sounds an awful lot like a burger."

"That's not just any burger Emma…that is the burger voted best in Boston. It's made with Kobe beef and a wonderfully aged Gruyere cheese. I won't even tell you what it retails for normally. And I hope you'll note that there is also truffle mac and cheese on the menu. I took some of that back for Henry so he can finally stop asking me to make that insufferable box mix that he likes so much." Regina noticed the puppy dog look that was spreading across Emma's face and laughed. "I thought you once said that you didn't do yearning looks Ms. Swan."

Before Emma could respond, a waiter came to the table and placed two glasses of sparkling wine in front of both ladies. Regina looked up at the waiter with distain and stated, "I made it very clear that we won't be drinking any alcoholic beverages this evening because my dinner companion is pregnant. I believe I requested a bottle of Pellegrino to be chilling at the table before we sat down?"

The waiter graciously smiled at Regina. "You did, and I will be right back with that Ms. Mills. But the chef knows how fond of apple cider you are, so she carefully selected few special batches of non-alcoholic sparkling cider for this evening. They will all be paired with each course you select and will vary in degrees of sweet and dryness. It's quite amazing what one can do with apple cider to make it have similar complexities to that of wine. Enjoy and I'll be back shortly for your order."

Emma burst out laughing once the exchange was over. "Control freak much? I thought you were going to incinerate that poor waiter on the spot. Relax Regina…this evening is already more perfect that I could have imagined. And look, we even have something apple related to make you happy."

Regina relaxed and allowed herself to join in with the casual laughter. "You're right…I'm going to do my best in order to relax and go with the flow." She picked up a glass of cider and nodded to Emma to do the same. "To our first date…To you moving in with me…to our baby…I could go on and on. But mostly, cheers to the both of us for not allowing our stubborn sides to get in the way of what was happening between the two of us. I never thought I could feel such love for someone again…"

Emma loved the sentiments coming out of Regina's mouth, but put a hand up to cut her off. "Hey there…there will be plenty of other times for us to talk about what we mean to each other, and about how we got here, and what it all means. But tonight I want our first date to be filled with learning new things, stomach flutters, romantic kisses, great food, and sultry stares. So let's just stay in the moment and let me appreciate how damn good you look in that dress. I mean…can I just say wow! We make one very good looking couple."

The waiter came back to the table with the Pellegrino and poured it for both women. "Are you ready to order?"

Regina smiled and winked at Emma. "Yes actually. Since it's not a large menu that I selected for this evening, I would like the chef to give us a tasting of everything. Please space it appropriately and bring it out in stages."

"Excellent choice Ms. Mills. I will start you off with the cauliflower soup and the braised short rib croquettes. If there is anything you need throughout the night, please don't hesitate to ask," and with that, the waiter left the two women.

"Regina, I have a question for you," said Emma as she took a slow sit of the sparkling cider. "Have you ever actually been on a date before?"

Regina sighed and played with the necklace that fell deep into her cleavage. She looked at Emma and noticed the affect what she was doing was having on the other woman. She slightly chewed on her bottom lip and decided to play coy. "Emma my dear…your eyes seem to be enjoying the view very much. I'm guessing you are jealous of this necklace right now, aren't you?"

Emma leaned back in her chair and straightened her glasses. "You can't change the subject by trying to turn me on Regina. I can't say that your tactics aren't working, but you still need to answer my question."

"You certainly are persistent. Fine, no… I can't say that I ever have been on a date. Daniel and I mostly met up at the stables, and when we did we had to maintain total secrecy. And after that, well King Leopold wasn't winning any awards in the romance department that's for sure. Rather I would say he succeeded wonderfully in the buy me expensive things and completely ignore me department. I guess Robin came closest when he joined me one night for some wine, but I don't think that really counts. So the answer is no Emma, No I have never actually been on an official date. I assume you have been on more than you can remember?"

"Just because I've been on a few dates in my time doesn't mean that any of them were good. I mean there were a few decent ones mixed in there, but clearly nothing stuck because Neal was the only real relationship I was ever in, if you could even call it that."

Regina was about to respond, but the waiter came over and placed their first course in front of them. "Thank you," Regina said as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. The two women ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the flavors of the delicious food in front of them. Regina finally looked up at the blonde sitting across from her. "When you went back to New York for that year…you _were _engaged were you not? You must have had a good first date with him to let it get that far…"

Ah, there it was Emma thought. She knew Regina was thinking something in her mind and so Emma decided to let the other woman have some time to formulate a thought about whatever it was that was bothering her. "Regina, I can hardly say that counts. That year was full of memories that weren't even real. Not to mention that guy was working for Zelena…everything that happened between us was planned and calculated. What is happening between you and me, even this first date; it's the most real thing I have ever felt aside from having Henry."

Regina's walls were down and she was feeling naked in the vulnerability of it all. She looked around at the other patrons at the restaurant, but was pleased to only be met with a few curious glances towards their table. "Are you enjoying the food?"

"It's great actually. I can't wait until the rest of the meal arrives. Even though my cooking abilities may not be up to snuff, I can assure you back when I lived in Boston I was an expert at dining out. I've really missed food like this," she said as she scrapped the last bit of soup from the bowl. She took a sip of the cider and thought carefully about what she was about to ask. "Regina…you seem to know a lot about my love life since most of it has played out in front of you, but other than knowing about the circumstances surrounding Daniel's death…I don't know much of anything about him. Are you up to sharing anything more since we are kinda doing this get to know you thing tonight?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat and motioned to the waiter who came scampering over. "Can I have a scotch on the rocks please? Thank you." She looked over to Emma and raised an eyebrow. "I think you have learned that I'm not always at put together at I seem. I just need a bit of liquid encouragement to open up about items that I keep looked inside." The waiter soon returned and as Regina took a few sips from the glass, the contents warmed her insides and allowed a calming sensation to set in. "Okay, so Daniel," she said with a deep sigh. "The thing that is hardest to admit is that I honestly have no idea how things would have even worked out with him. He was the sweetest, kindest and gentlest man I had ever met. He brought out the best in me at the time, but I also think I hung a lot of baggage on our relationship. Loving him meant escaping the cruelty of my mother and living a simpler life. Sometimes I fight with myself wondering if that is part of what went into my thinking I loved him so much. Not to mention that just like you I had magic inside of me that was eventually going to come out. Would he have even supported that? Away from the riches and privilege of my family's money, would I have started to resent him and his lack of status? I will never know because it all got taken away from me. Revenge and hatred took over and those questions of doubt were pushed aside in order to pay homage to his memory. I know I did love him…but I have no way to knowing what that love would have turned into."

Emma reached across the table and placed her hand on Regina's. She gently rubbed a thumb over Regina's knuckles. "Thank you for sharing that Regina. The more I know about you, the more I see how alike we are. I mean in a way, I had a similar situation with Neal. As a result of what I went through I closed myself off from trusting anyone and instead chose a life of solitude. I never felt as alone in my life as I did when I had that pregnancy test in my hand sitting in a jail cell. In a way I imagine that's not so dissimilar to the jail cell of a marriage Cora got you into."

The waiter came by once again, cleared their plates and brought the next course. Their conversation went on in a similar question and answer manner as five of the six courses were delivered to the table and subsequently devoured by each woman. Emma told Regina the full story of Neal, and how that played out including August coming to ensure that the Savior would still eventually make it to Storybrooke. She talked about her time in jail as well as how that led to her days as a bail bonds woman. Regina talked a lot about her own childhood, a little bit about being the Evil Queen, but mostly about Henry's younger years and her figuring out what it meant to be a mother.

Soon dessert was on the table and both women were happily smiling and gazing at one another. Regina reached over the table to brush a strand of hair out of Emma's face, and as she did so, Emma gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. Regina let her hold on to her hand for a moment, and was taken aback at how aroused she was getting as the night went on. The simple sensation of Emma's lips on her hand was enough to drive her crazy.

Emma saw the glazed over look in Regina's eye and quickly understood what effect both her and this evening was having on the brunette. "Regina, I've got a good question for you," she said as she slyly took Regina's forefinger and dipped into the chocolate mousse and placed it in her mouth so she could lick it off. A slight moan emanated from Regina as she did so. "When was the first moment that you looked at me in a different way? I know we were at each other's throats a lot of the time when I first came to Storybrooke, and then we weren't and then we were again. But I can't help but to think there had to be a time or two when you felt some sort of desire that existed between the two of us?"

Regina slowly took her hand back and smiled back at Emma as she took a bit of her own dessert. "Good question Ms. Swan. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Always one to drive a hard bargain. Okay, fine I'll go first. That day that I saved Henry at the mine…I could have sworn that you were going to kiss me when you told me to go get our son. For a moment I forgot how much I hated you, and this primal instinct bubbled to the surface that we both had such love for this little boy, and I was so in awe of how determined you were that I almost closed the gap between us."

Regina smiled. "I didn't go into that moment remotely thinking about anything other than that my sole mission was to get you to save our son. But when I got in your personal space, the same things you just mentioned also washed over me. I took in that you gave birth to him, and that you were standing there willing to risk your life, and suddenly all I wanted to do was take you into my arms and kiss you. It made no earthly sense to me at the time, so I just pushed it away as quickly as possible and did what I was so good at…filled an emotion I couldn't classify with hatred."

Emma laughed, "There were so many times I didn't know if I should be punching you or kissing you. You hid behind this facade of evil; plotting or scheming, but then you always had this look of vulnerability on your face at the same time. It was confusing as hell."

"I think it officially hit me that that I had some sort of feelings for you when Pan's curse was about to hit, and I was sending you away with Henry. I took your hands into mine for the first time to give you good memories, and I felt this wave of emotion wash over me. At first I tried to classify it just as my love for Henry, but when I saw you a year later sitting at Granny's and I dropped my mug, it was as much at seeing you as it was for seeing Henry. It felt like my family was finally back home." Regina stared deeply into Emma's eyes as the feelings of love and arousal kept growing in intensity.

Suddenly Emma began to laugh. Regina looked at her with confusion which only made her laugh more. "May I ask what is so funny Emma? Because it seems to me that I just poured my heart out to you and you are laughing about it."

"Oh I am sorry Regina. Chalk it up to my bad timing once again. I am definitely not laughing at you. I'm laughing at all the facts that prove how gosh darn stubborn and clueless we were. If it weren't for the Snow Queen, we may never have gotten to explore these feelings. I really am starting to think that things do happen for a reason." As her laughter subsided she saw that any irritation that was registering on Regina's face had thankfully gone away.

Regina took a sip of her cappuccino and looked around the room and noted that everyone seemed to be enjoying his or her dining experience. She also saw a few townspeople on the dance floor enjoying the jazz ensemble. Suddenly she stood up and put a hand out to Emma. "What do you say we show everyone that we aren't the clueless idiots we used to be! Emma, may I have this dance?"

Emma's jaw fell in shock. She couldn't believe that Regina, a fiercely private woman when it came to her personal life, was willing to take part in some form of public display of her feelings. Emma tentatively took Regina's hand and stood up. "Are you sure? I mean most of the town is here right now."

Regina continued to lead Emma to the dance floor. "I don't care who is here. You are mine and we are together. It's about time that people see that the Evil Queen isn't so evil after all and that she deserves a happy ending. They should also see that the Savior deserves the moon and the stars and wasn't just placed here to be at their beck and call whenever they need rescuing." As they approached the small dance floor, Regina made a big flourish out of showing Emma off before spinning her into her arms. She placed her left hand on Emma's waist and took Emma's other hand in her right hand. It was a slow song with a steady, romantic beat. "Just follow my lead; I got you."

As the two of them danced along with a few others on the dance floor, people definitely took notice. Heads turned and a few jaws dropped, but no one made a scene. In fact some people got up and joined them as a sign of solidarity and a sign that people had slowly begun to forgive Regina.

As the song continued, Emma buried her head into the crook of Regina's neck. "How am I doing Emma? Have I achieved the first date you were looking for?"

Emma smiled into Regina's neck, breathed in her scent, and let out a content sigh. "It has far exceeded my expectations. Not only was the meal perfect and your gesture sentimentally grand, but we got to learn new things about each other tonight. Things we haven't ever had time to ask about before." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and slowly went in for a kiss. Before their lips made contact, she looked at Regina as if to get permission. Permission was immediately granted as Regina closed the gap between them and crashed her lips into Emma's. The kiss lasted for a few long minutes; both women caught up in the feel of the music, the taste of each other, and the warm feelings that were flooding throughout both of their bodies.

As the song ended, they begrudgingly parted. In unison they both said, "Home?" They laughed slightly as there was no point in ignoring the desire flowing between the both of them.

Regina went back to the table and collected their belongings. As she was about to put Emma's coat on, Archie approached both women. "Good evening ladies. I know it's none of my business, but I hope I'm not too bold as to say that I'm very happy for the two of you. And Regina, it was just so wonderful of you to let the town experience this amazing restaurant tonight. Everyone is buzzing with praise."

Regina blushed and cleared her throat as she tried to think of an appropriate come back. Emma sensed Regina's struggle and placed a hand on Archie's arm. "She did a great job didn't she? This was all her idea; I was just as surprised as the rest of you."

A tight smile formed on Regina's face as she said, "I'm happy you enjoyed it Mr. Hopper." She continued to place Emma's coat over her shoulders, and as Emma leaned back into putting her arms into the sleeves, her baby bump became noticeable to Archie.

"Emma," Archie exclaimed with a smile. "Are you pregnant?"

"Easy there Archie, now you _are _acting a bit too bold," Regina said with a sharp tone. "Have a good night."

Emma winked at Archie and followed Regina towards the door. As they approached the exit, Grumpy got up and yelled, "Hold it there sister; not so fast."

Regina turned around and narrowed her eyes at the former dwarf. "Can I help you? As you can see we are on our way out."

"I know and that's why I had to stop you." He picked up his beer from the table and walked out to the center of the room. "Because, I think we all owe you a toast for making this wonderful evening happen. I think I can speak for most of us when I say we have never experienced such wonderful food and music. And being that we can't cross the town line without something bad happening, it was really swell of you to bring Boston to us. So thanks sister. Everyone, let's raise a toast to Regina."

Everyone in the restaurant, some begrudgingly and some with fervency all raised a glass and yelled, "To Regina."

Emma looked over and saw a few tears forming in Regina's eyes. She had to imagine there was a flurry of emotion and feelings surging throughout her body and mind at that moment.

Regina once again cleared her throat in hopes of formulating an appropriate response. For most of her life she yearned for her people to genuinely love her and much to her dismay, even when the curse was in place, it never happened. But here she was, standing next to Snow White's daughter whom she was in love with and the townspeople were looking at her with genuine respect and gratitude. With a shaky voice she was able to mutter, "I'm…it's…it was nothing really. Happy to do it. Enjoy the rest of your meals and be sure to take care of the wait staff. Dinner is on the house." She quickly grabbed Emma's hand and rushed out of the restaurant before anyone else could come over to talk to her.

As soon as they were outside, the cool night's air helped temper the warm flush of Regina's cheeks. Emma looped her arm through Regina's and rested her head against the side of the brunette's. "You know…you could have stayed and enjoyed the praise. I wouldn't have cared if you shared a drink with some people at the bar. I'm a big girl."

Regina looked at Emma, and it was clear that she was grappling with a new set of emotions. It was the most endearing thing Emma had ever experienced at the expense of Regina. "Regina, do you trust me to transport us home?"

A wicked grin spread across Regina's face. "Being that you learned at the hands of the best teacher I know…yes I trust you." Before Regina could utter another word, both women were standing in Regina's foyer. "You know, since I escorted you on this date, it's usually tradition that I should have taken you home and not the other way around."

Suddenly Emma pushed Regina up against the front door and kissed her deeply. She took the time to suck on her bottom lip and then explore Regina's mouth with her tongue. Slowly she rid Regina of her outer coat and scarf and as she did so, placed soft kisses along her neckline. Then, with a swift movement, she flipped Regina around so that she was facing the door. She sensually lowered the zipper on Regina's dress, let it fall to the floor, and kissed all down her back until she hit the dip above her ass. Finally she removed the brunette's underwear and wore a proud grin that she had gotten Regina completely naked. Emma basked in the feeling of utter control and felt a mixture of love and arousal flow through her body as Regina's breathing became raged. "Turn around and face me," she said as she whispered into Regina's left ear. "I want to see all of you."

Regina slowly turned to face Emma, and tried to lower her dress as well, but Emma swatted her hand away. "What are you doing to me Emma? I feel completely undone in your arms"

Emma smiled and kissed the woman in front of her as she let her right hand inch down the other woman's body until it reached Regina's wetness. "I'm showing you how beautiful you are and how much you deserve to be worshiped." She let one finger dip into Regina and felt her own arousal deepen as Regina let her head fall back with a loud moan. "I don't want to use more any magic tonight. I also don't think I can make it all the way up to our bedroom to show you how much I loved our first date. So the couch in the den will have to do," she said as she slowly backed the woman down the hall.

Regina laughed a deep and sultry chuckle and eyed the blonde up. "Why stop at _just_ the couch Ms. Swan. I say that we christen every surface that we can while we still have the house to ourselves," she said as she began to lower Emma's dress from her shoulders.

Again Emma swatted Regina's hand away. "Oh no my dear, I aim to make you squirm. I'm in control tonight; not touching until I say so." Emma kept a distance between her and Regina and with a painstaking slowness, lowered her own dress, undid her bra, and finally wiggled out of her thong.

Regina stood in awe looking at a naked Emma and every inch of her ached at not being able to touch and devour the blonde. "Lead the way then Ms. Swan, but know when I'm back in charge, you are in so much trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

Regina sat at the docks and enjoyed the warm sun on her face and the light breeze sifting through her hair. It was an unusually warm day for Maine in December, and she was enjoying it. She scanned the area to ascertain if anything seemed unusual or off, but was pleased that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She closed her eyes for a moment and basked in a feeling of contentment she had been experiencing ever since acknowledging her feelings for Emma and thought back to the prior events of the morning.

…..

_Regina could feel the gaze of the other woman upon her as she slowly woke up and allowed her eyes to become accustomed to the light filtering into the room. She turned her head on the pillow slightly to the right and was met with a big set of green eyes. Regina smiled as a warm tingly feeling flooded her body as a result of the intense gaze Emma was giving her. She giggled a bit as she said, "There's that look again Emma. Remember when you said that you don't yearn. I've seen you give me quite a few yearny and doe-eyed looks lately."_

_Emma shook her head in amusement and lowered herself down from the arm she was propping herself up on so that she could snuggle into Regina's arms and lay her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I know, and I hate that I can't stop giving them. Look what you've turned me into Regina. I never snuggled, or gave longing glances to anyone, nor did I used to spend all day with my thoughts consumed thinking about the person I was dating. I used to make fun of these people and now I'm one of them," she said as she playfully poked Regina's side. "Although, I do find it quite alluring that I have the same effect on you and can reduce the great Regina Mills to a pile of mush."_

_A throaty laugh emerged from Regina as she cupped Emma's chin in order to adjust it upwards so they could be looking at one another "Someone sure is cocky so early in the morning." She leaned down and captured Emma's lips into a passionate kiss. She languidly sucked on Emma's bottom lip before she gently nudged her tongue inside. Tongues grazed over one another and soon they were performing a sort of choreography that was uniquely Emma and Regina. Regina couldn't suppress a soft moan as the kiss deepened and hands began to lightly caress arms and backs. They kissed for a while longer, before mutually pulling back and resting foreheads together. "Oh who am I kidding, you have complete and utter control over me. I humbly bow before you as the disgusting smitten kitten that I have become."_

_Emma snuggled into Regina and released a large sigh. "So smitten kitten, what did you get me for Christmas?_

….

With a large smile on her face, Regina continued to recall her lovely and romantic morning.

"A penny for your thoughts Ms. Mills," came a familiar voice from behind rousing Regina from her thoughts. "Mind if I share a seat with you on this lovely little bench?"

Regina snorted and continued to face the water as she spoke. "You're late Gold. For someone who practically begged me to meet with him, I find it insufferable that you cannot adhere to a schedule."

Gold slowly walked around the bench and sat down on the other end, but still left a good amount of space between the two of them. "How I spend my time is of no importance to you dearie. But if you must know, I was held up at the hospital checking in on Belle."

Regina shifted slightly and crossed her legs as she put her left arm on the back of the bench. "You're right, what you do is of no importance to me. But the safety of your wife does worry me. How is she doing since you almost put her into a coma? Come to her senses yet and gone running for the hills?"

Gold parted his legs slightly and firmly planted his cane on the ground. "Tisk, tisk Regina. I thought we were here to play nice and join in a united cause. After all, the same could be said for our dear Emma and that extraordinary baby that she is carrying. It'd be a shame if she were to wake up one day and realize that she is lying in bed next to the evil queen. It's hard to imagine that either of us can so easily shed the roles were born to play."

"Cut to the point Gold, I don't have all day to go back and forth on the merits of who is and who isn't the most reformed villain. That is just plain tiresome. So what is it that you know about this woman who is taunting the both of us and the people we love?"

"Well that's a good question now isn't it? And it's one I believe you already know the answer to whether you want to admit it or not." Gold placed both of his hands on the top of this cane for emphasis. "See the way I figure it, you recognized her voice when you were stuck in that dream and you have done us all a disservice by not voicing your opinion."

Regina whipped her head to the left in order to look Gold squarely in the eyes. "You know who it is as well, don't you?" She cocked her head slightly as her mouth contorted into a sneer. "It's impossible Gold. We both know that the last time anyone dealt with her she had no magic and it appeared she was in some sort of zombie state."

Gold flashed a self-assured smile and sat back a bit. "Oh come on Regina, you of all people should know that nothing is ever as cut and dry as all that. Think about it…why would there be a mine explosion? Because someone was hoping there would be diamonds down there that could be turned into fairy dust. And judging by the dreams you and Emma experienced, she must have found just enough magic to accomplish that. However, due to the lack of mysterious events since then, I'd say that's she all out of magic. That would explain why she so desperately seeks my dagger…"

"And why she is out to settle a score with me. Dammit, Maleficent is back, isn't she," Regina said with an exasperated sigh. "She went after Emma in the dreams too…do you think she knows about the baby's special circumstances?"

"I'd say with the years of pent up anger and frustration she has been dealing with, she has expertly explored every angle to destroy the both of us and is just waiting for the right time. And sadly your having a very magical baby on the way is beyond unfortunate timing. Regina, let me set one thing straight, there is certainly no love lost between the both of us, but I'll be damned if I let anything get in the way of my happy ending, and I have a feeling you are exactly on the same page as me in that department," Gold said as he stood up.

Regina stood up to match Gold and slowly inched her way closer to him. "You and I most certainly are _not _on the same page anymore. Unlike you I wouldn't put Emma or anyone else at risk in order to save my precious powers. If you do anything to put my family in harm's way just to protect yourself, I promise that you will pay the price."

Gold laughed and started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks before saying, "I wouldn't act so high and mighty Regina. We can play house and make nice all we want, but at the end of the day we are still villains and that means we have to make our own happy endings. You'll see and before long you'll be right back on my side of things. Enjoy the rest of this nice weather we are having," he said as he turned and walked away from the dock whistling.

Regina sighed and jammed her hand into her pocket in search of her phone. She pulled it out and quickly dialed a number. "We need to call a council meeting right now. And I mean the council that you and Charming used to gather back in the enchanted forest, not the fake one I created for this town. I think I know who has been causing all these problems lately." She paused for a moment to listen to what Mary Margaret had to say on the other end of the line before finally saying, "Good. I'll be there in ten minutes. And make sure Emma is included…she needs to be a part of this too."

Regina tucked her cell back in her pocket and turned in the direction of city hall, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. A scent of leather filled her nostrils causing her to immediately know who the hand belonged to. "Can I help you Killian?"

Killian took his hand off of Regina's shoulder and awkwardly shuffled his feed. "I saw you were talking to Gold and it seemed a bit heated. I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Regina snorted at Killian's statement and shook her head. "Really? _You_ want to know if I'm okay? I have a hard time believing that you care one ounce about anything that happens to me."

It was habit for Hook to reach for his flask in moments like these, but he was trying hard to become a better man in preparation for his daughter's arrival. "Regina, I don't like that man any more than you do. If he was bothering the…_thee_…ah hell, the mother of my child, then I want to know, okay?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to say something snarky. Like Hook's reflex to reach for his flask in uncomfortable situations, Regina's crutch was defensive language. "Okay…thank you I suppose? But I assure you I am fine and can take care of anything that man throws my way."

"That's noble love, but you are taking care of a lot more people than just yourself these days. So I won't apologize for making sure that _everyone is _safe. Now, how can I help?"

Regina's felt a flush of anger rising to the surface, but did her best to suppress it. "Despite what you think, I have actually asked for assistance this time and am not just taking matters into my own hands. I called Mary Margaret and we are holding a secret council meeting in about ten minutes. If you really want to help like you say you do, then feel free to join us."

A small smile spread across Hook's lips. "I would like to join you, if that's okay. And umm…the next sonogram appointment, that's this Friday right?"

"Correct," Regina said with a sigh.

"Alright then. I'm not going to lie Regina and say that this has been easy for me or that I have behaved in any sort of a way that has been admirable. But at the end of the day I want Swan to be happy, and most importantly I really want to be a father. So," he said as he extended his arm, "let's figure out what we need to do in order to rid this town of whoever this threat is so that we can focus on the upcoming arrival of our daughter." Hook noted Regina's reluctance to take his arm. "Oh come on love, I don't bite. At least not always," he said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes and allowed her arm to fall around Hook's outstretched one. "Fine; I don't want to be late to the meeting that I called."

As the unlikely duo walked down the street, Regina filled Hook in on what conversation had transpired between her and Gold down at the docks. They remained deep in conversation until they reached the board room at City Hall. As Hook held the door open for Regina, a small laugh emerged from his throat. "I can't imagine that miserable old crocodile missed the little show you and I made of walking down the street together just now. It makes me laugh to think what must have been going on in that head of his."

Regina looked the pirate in the eyes, and couldn't suppress the deep, throaty laugh that also emerged from her throat. "For once Killian, as much as it pains me to say it, I actually agree with you." Regina's statement caused Hook to laugh even harder which caused Regina to continue in the fit of laughter. The more each one laughed, the longer the jag continued.

Emma heard the sounds of laugher behind her and was caught in shock at who the source was. She turned and stared, open mouthed, at her ex and her girlfriend clamoring on as if nothing was odd between them. A wave of jealously hit somewhere behind her stomach, and the more she told herself that it was completely unjustified, the more it grew in intensity. After all, technically the baby she was carrying was Hook's and Regina's. What if eventually she felt left out as the two biological parents formed a special bond with the child. Lingering events from her own childhood sometimes reared their ugly head no matter how much she tried to suppress them. She knew she should be happy that they were getting along, but she was having a hard time mustering a mature response in the current situation. In order not to say something she knew she would regret she instead sulked over to a seat next to David and crossed her arms across her chest.

After the laughter died down, Regina scanned the room and located Emma seated next to David. She noted an odd look on the blonde's face and took a moment to classify it in her mind. She tilted her head, and as looked between herself and Hook, it dawned on her that this must be a weird situation for Emma. She also noted the child like posture that Emma had assumed. A sly grin spread across her face as she slowly walked over to the blonde. When she approached Emma, she leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, and then moved her mouth so that she could whisper in her ear. "Now, now…is that a hint of jealously that I am detecting? I suggest you show me later on how you can better harness that jealously and teach me a lesson," Regina said innocently as she went back in for another kiss on the cheek and took a seat next to Emma.

Emma's face flushed a dark color of red as she shot Regina a look of _hey, you know my dad is sitting right next to me right? _Regina just laughed to herself and reached under the table to locate Emma's hand and gave it a quick pat.

Soon all necessary members of the committee were assembled and seated around the long oval conference table with the exception of a few people who were left standing. Grumpy was appropriately grumpy at the fact that there weren't enough seats for him, so with a flick of her wrist, Regina produced extra chairs. Grumpy looked at Regina who nodded her head at him. In return he flashed smile and said, "Thanks sister."

Mary Margaret stood up and held a surprising air of authority as mayor. She smiled and methodically looked around the table in order to meet the gaze of each in attendance one by one. "I would like to thank you for showing up on such short notice. You are probably wondering why the old council has been assembled. Regina and I both agree that going forward we should use the original group that Charming and I assembled back in the Enchanted Forest to guide the best interests of this town. I would like to have done this under more pleasant of circumstances, but unfortunately yet another threat looms over this town and we must come up with an immediate plan before everything we've worked so hard towards goes up in smoke." Mary Margaret looked over at Regina and nodded for her to also stand up. "I would like to turn the floor over to Regina for a moment to fill you in on what's happening."

Regina stood and was astonished as the slight feelings of nervousness fluttering in her stomach. She was never unsure when addressing a group, but somehow, as the new Regina, she felt off her game. "Thank you Mary Mar-actually, thank you Snow." A few audible gasps came from the group at hearing the new moniker. "Besides the mine explosion that you all know about, other unsettling events have been taking place to a few Storybrooke citizens and we have been racking our brain trying to figure out how they are related. The past few days I started to put the pieces together, and after an unsavory discussion with Gold this morning, I think I have figured out who it is. It's Maleficent. I have no idea how she is back being that Emma already slayed her in dragon form and Hook in her zombie state, but the fact of the matter remains…she has found a way to return to some human-like form."

Grumpy quickly rose to his feet and slammed his fist down on the table. "Are you serious? The witch you trapped into guarding the town's demolition failsafe for twenty-eight years is back? I mean, no offense sister, but isn't this kind of your problem to fix?"

"Grumpy, we thank you for your well-meaning concern, but I think we can say that we all have had our share of good and bad decisions, but we support each other, it's what we do. And when this town needs protecting, regardless of why, we band together and take down evil. You should all know by now that Regina is one of us," David said as he stood up and positioned himself behind Regina. As he did so, he cautiously placed each of his hands on Regina's shoulders. "She has paid for her sins many times over and has proven herself a team player. I for one would gladly stand side by side with her at any battle."

Mary Margaret smiled at her husband with pride, but also couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation enfolding in front of her. The council that used to meet to find ways to destroy Regina was this time meeting at her behest in order to assist her. "David is right. We need to once again put the past behind us and move forward. And being that today is Christmas Eve…we need to remember that family is the most important thing in the world, and Regina is most certainly family. In fact, as Mayor, I would like to create a position that would act as speaker of this council, and I think with all her years of political experience that Regina is absolutely the right person for this job."

Everyone assembled at the meeting wholeheartedly agreed and a unanimous vote was taken. Regina sat back in awe as everyone offered her statements of affirmation and genuine respect. Again she found herself intrigued by the fact that people actually wanted to like her and be around her. Everyone continued to chatter on for a while, but before too much time passed Mary Margaret handed Regina a gravel and said, "The floor is once again yours madam speaker."

Regina flashed a heartfelt smile and then turned to look at Emma who was beaming with pride. Regina hit the gavel on the table a few times and regained control of the room. "Thank you for bestowing this honor upon me. Hopefully in the future when I gather a meeting it won't be due to yet another evil sorceress trying to ruin our lives. And even that happens to be the cause of a future meeting; hopefully it won't be because I pissed someone off in the past." Everyone laughed and Regina felt herself ease into the position of authority once again. "Okay, back to the business at hand. We have to stop Maleficent from regaining her powers. I don't believe she has them yet, but she is resourceful and will find away. And I have a feeling that way will come at the expense of myself or Gold. And while I have no love for that man, his dagger falling once again into the wrong hand is a risk we can't take."

Archie raised his hand like he was in school, still a bit timid in the shadow of the impressive and often intimidating former mayor/evil queen. Regina fought the urge to say something maligning to him about his lack of confidence, but fought the urge. "Yes Archie; do you have something to share with the group?"

He smiled and said, "Going after Gold's dagger makes sense…and Maleficent wanting enact revenge upon you also makes sense if you say that you have indeed wronged her in the past…but is extracting your powers even something she could be capable of? If so, that's very dangerous and uncertain territory. No one has ever been capable of that."

Regina sighed and knew she had to let everyone one in on her and Emma's little situation. "Very right you are Archie. However, it's not exactly my powers she is after…well it's an extension of my powers I suppose." She looked down at Emma to see if she had permission to go on. Emma nodded, granting her approval and simultaneously stood up next to Regina and took her hand. "I'm not one for airing my personal life out for all to see and comment on, but as you most likely ascertained from dinner the other night, Ms. Swan and I are _together. _And I'm sure you aren't blind to the fact that she is also pregnant." Suddenly her mouth went dry and she found herself uncharacteristically struggling to find the right words to finish her thought. "This baby is very special because it was conceived as a part of unintentional magic…You see Emma, Myself and…and Hook…"

While amused at an uncomfortable and awkward sounding Regina, Hook knew he had to step in to protect his unborn child as well as the sanity of the town. He leaned back in his chair, shot a glance at Regina and promptly interrupted her speech. "And Hook was reasonably angry beyond belief to find out that these two were together and I was left out in the cold. But the fact remains that Emma and Regina had somehow conceived a baby tougher, one that we can all see is growing at an alarming rate, and we need to protect it come hell or high water. Because this little one is going to be very special and we can't let anything happen to her." He looked at Emma, who was confused that he didn't mention also being the father, and winked at her.

After the initial shock and confusion wore off, everyone offered their congratulations and chattered on about how best to protect the town as well as the baby from this very serious threat. Hook took this opportunity to find his way near Regina and Emma. He leaned in close and whispered, "I figured it best not to make a confusing and uncomfortable situation worse by letting everyone in on our bedroom habits and other embarrassing details. I know I'm the dad, but for now, let's keep the upper hand, shall we?" Hook smiled and patted both women on the butt and before Regina could make a chastising comment, he walked and way and rejoined the table of towns people.

Regina turned to look at Emma in order to inquire about Hooks sudden chivalrous act, but was instead met with a look of distress. Emma's face was contorted in pain and she grasped at her protruding abdomen as she barely eked out, "Something's wrong…it hurts so much," before she started to collapse.

Regina moved swiftly and was able to catch the blonde in her arms. Worry was etched on her face, and concern was laced through her words. "Oh my god Emma, what's wrong," she frantically said as she took the full weight of the other woman into her body and slowly lowered the both of them to the ground. She gently placed Emma's head in her lap and felt for a pulse and heart rate. "Emma, are you okay; can you hear me? Please darling, tell me what's wrong." David, Mary Margaret, and Hook flew to their side, but Regina was too upset to take in any rational words that they were offering.

Emma's eyes fluttered and she mumbled a few incoherent things that vaguely sounded like "baby" and "pain". Regina bent down closer to Emma and whispered, "I love you Emma. Hold on as tight as you can, I'm taking you to Whale." She looked at the group of people huddled around the both of them; everyone shouting at one another about what should be done. For a council assembled to take care of emergencies, no one was doing anything very helpful in this situation. She turned to face Mary Margaret and said to David and Hook, "I'm sorry, but I can only transport one additional person. Meet me at the hospital," and with that Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
